Asi debio ser
by Eli de Grandchester
Summary: una historia como debio haber pasado, CAPITULO 16!
1. volverte a ver

ASI DEBIO HABER SIDO

CAPITULO 1: VOLVERTE A VER

-Tía Elroy, por favor permita que Candy vea la obra con nosotros- suplicó el joven de cabello castaño claro

-de ninguna manera Archibald, Candice a pedido ser repudiada de la familia Andrey- recalcó la elegante Sra.- por lo

tanto no puedes estar aquí

-Tía abuela uno de los actores es mi amigo, por favor permítame quedar- dijo la rubia desesperadamente- prometo comportarme

-no, Tía abuela no lo permita- habló el malvado Neal- ella miente como puede creer que va a conoce a un actor

-por favor Tía- rogaron Stear y Archie al unísono ignorando al pelirrojo

La Sra. Elroy al ver los ojos de sus nietos consentidos mientras suplicaban no pudo más que ceder, que no haría por esos chicos que vio crecer a su lado

-Muy bien, pero te comportaras Candice- dijo la tía abuela acomodándose en su lugar- también dejaré que vallas a la recepción

-pero tía…- trató de decir Eliza que por supuesto estaba en total desacuerdo

-Calla Eliza, Candice sigue portando el apellido Andrey –dijo la elegante Dama mirando al escenario- tomen asiento que la obra esta por comenzar

-me las pagaras Candy- gruñó Eliza por lo bajo

-Gracias Tía – agradeció Candy conteniendo su emoción, los chicos tomaron asiento ya que las luces comenzaron a apagarse pues la obra comenzaría

Las escenas se empezaron a desarrollare paulatinamente, hasta que el fin "el" apareció, Candy no podía creer lo que veía, era "él", haciendo un papel secundario, interpretaba maravillosamente al Rey de Francia, se veía realmente apuesto enfundado en su traje, su rostro había madurado después de esos meses sin verlo, sus facciones se habían endurecido para dejar pasar a un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, su voz era un poco mas gruesas haciéndolo escuchar seductoramente varonil.

"Terry"- pensaba Candy con lagrimas en los ojos- "que bien actúas"- la chica recordó los maravillosos momentos que pasó con el rebelde actor-"en la espesa bruma del Mauritania, el inesperado encuentro en el colegio San Pablo, la segunda colina de Pony, el verano en escocia y mi primer beso, si, ese beso que me robaste maravillosamente y que correspondí con una bofetada, que alegría verte cumplir tu sueño"- sonreía al verlo interpretar su papel

-mmm....., quien iba a pensar que tuviera algún talento, aparte de golpear a las personas claro está- murmuró Archie a Candy sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos

-Archie- lo reprendió por lo bajo Annie- guarda silencio o la tía nos retara

-pero si es verdad- se defendió el chico volteando la mirada al escenario- y no lo pueden negar

-Archie no cambiaras- sonrió el joven de anteojos

Continuaron mirando la obra, hasta que las luces se encendieron, todo mundo aplaudía fervientemente de pie, Candy podía escuchar las murmuraciones del publico "Terrence es una inminente promesa para el teatro" "estoy segura que será la nueva estrella de Broadway" , eso la hacia sentirse orgullosa, Terry tenia mucho talento par lo que le gustaba y las personas lo reconocían, el castaño dio un paso al frete a recibir las ovaciones del publico invitando a Cordelia y al rey Lear a pasar al frente Copn el haciendo una caravana hasta que el telón se cerró.

-Vamos- se levantó la Tía Elroy- es hora de la recepción

La tía salió acompañada por Neal y Eliza que esta antes de salir se detuvo interponiéndose en la puerta

-Sabes Candy, que Susana Marlowe la que hizo de Cordelia esta saliendo con Terry- dijo con malicia la pelirroja dándose media vuelta para salir después de haber tirado su veneno y ver la expresión de la rubia, Candy sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras

-no hagas caso Candy- dijo Annie al ver el semblante de la pecosa- ya sabes que Eliza sólo vive para molestarte

-Annie tiene razón, no hagas caso a las palabras de Eliza- secundó Stear

-Lo sé chicos- dijo la rubia recomponiendo su expresión- ahora me tengo que regresar al hospital, Nathalie sólo me iba a cubrir lo que durara la función.

-Eso si que no Candy- protestó el de ojos marrones- tu iras a la recepción con nosotros, no puedes desairar a la tía

pero… pero yo no…

-pero nada Candy, así podrás ver a Terry y hablarle- dijo Annie guiñándole el ojo- es única esta oportunidad, mañana partirán para seguir la gira

-Si Candy, mira, mañana arreglaras lo de tu guardia con tu compañera, no puedes desaprovechar- se unió al complot Stear

-Esta bien ustedes ganan- se rindió la chica, aunque sabia que ellos sólo le dieron el la excusa perfecta que buscaba para quedarse

Archie, Neal, Eliza y la tía abuela abordaron el auto de la familia, mientras que Annie, Stear y Candy abordaron un carruaje, Archie no iba muy contento pero sabia que si dejaba a los Legan solos con la tía seguro la convencerían de que no dejara a Candy ir a la recepción a sí que se previno y abordo el auto con ellos.

Candy estaba completamente nerviosa, su corazón latía desbocado queriendo salir de su pecho, al llegar al salón, inmediatamente los Andrey fueron recibidos sin ningún problema, los actores todavía no hacia su arribo.

* * *

-No puede ser que la huérfana este aquí-refunfuñaba Eliza a su hermano

-lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada la tía dio su consentimiento-gruñó Neal observando a la chica con odio

* * *

-Candy, ven vamos al tocador- dijo la morena tomando a la rubia de la mano-tenemos que retocarte el peinado, ya no tardaran en llegar los actores

-Bien, vamos- aceptó la chica- estoy muy nerviosa Annie, las manos e sudan, el cuerpo me tiembla sólo de pensar que pronto lo veré-sonrío nerviosamente la joven pecosa mientras se dirigían al tocador

* * *

-Archie, a donde fueron Candy y Annie- preguntó el de anteojos a su hermano

-a donde van todas las mujeres juntas "al tocador"-respondió el chico sonriendo

-pero acaban de llegar los actores de la compañía- dijo Stear señalando a la puerta principal

-mira Stear, ahí esta Terry- dijo Archie al localizar al castaño- ven vamos

Pero en cuanto avanzaron unos pasos, una multitud de mujeres se abalanzó sobre el actor obstruyendo el a paso a los hermanos.

Al escuchar la algarabía las chicas se apresuraron a salir del tocador pues era obvio que los actores habían llegado. Candy y Annie se dirigieron con los Cornwell que se encontraba sentados en un amplio sillón mirando a unos cuantos metros al aristócrata

-Al parecer Terry tiene muchas admiradoras-susurró Candy reconociéndolo rodeado de una infinidad de mujeres - no creo que note mi presencia- dijo tristemente a sus primos

-Claro que te notara Candy, sólo tenemos que esperara que las damas lo dejen solo- contestó Archie

-parece que no lo harán, mira ni siquiera lo dejan respirar- comentó Stear observando a las mujeres que se comían con los ojos al actor

"Siempre es lo mismo"- pensaba Terrence- "las mujeres se me abalanzan y ni siquiera me dejan caminar"

-"Candy, habrá sido mi imaginación?, será que en verdad te vi aplaudir desde uno de los palcos o habrá sido mi mente que nuevamente me hizo una sucia jugada, aunque tal vez con lo de la guerra…..- se decía el chico en su pensamiento recordando que cuando estaba en el escenario le pareció ver a la pequeña pecosa (como solía llamarle) acompañada de sus primos y los legan aunque después se cerró el telón y al volver a asomarse ya no había nadie en ese palco.

-Terrence, debería de venir mañana a mi casa de campo haremos una gran recepción en su honor- escuchó el chico decir a una mujer mayor sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pero al voltear a ver a la dama encontró unos ojos marrones que lo observaban con detenimiento esperando que los notaran

-Eliza, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico al reconocerla

-Terry, pensé que no me notaria- dijo la chica arrogantemente, notando que las damas la veían boquiabiertas sorprendidas de que esta conociera al guapo Terry Grandchester.

La joven se acercó a el que también estaba sorprendido de verla

-"si ella esta en America, entonces…"- pensó el castaño- Eliza dime, ¿con quien regresaste a América?- dijo el chico tomándola bruscamente del brazo al recordar que por su culpa él y Candy se habían separado así.

-Terry, me lastimas- se quejó la chica

-dímelo Eliza, ¿con quien?- volvió a decir el joven haciendo caso omiso de la queja de la chica

Regresé con mi hermano, Archie y Stear-contestó resignadamente, conociendo el temperamento de Terrence, ya varia gente los observaba.

-y Candy, ¿dónde está Candy?- preguntó desesperado al no escuchar el nombre de su pecosa

-ella… ella…-la pelirroja sabia que por mas que quisiera mentirle no podría ya que el vería a la rubia en cualquier momento

-Terry- una suave voz la interrumpió

-¿Qué sucede Susana?- preguntó fríamente soltando a Eliza- no vez que estoy ocupado

-han traído esto para ti- dijo la joven, (ignorando la actitud de Terry ya estaba acostumbrada a su comportamiento hacia ella, pero con que le dirigiera la palabra bastaba para sentirse feliz, que ilusa) extendiendo su mano.

-¿Quién te dio eso?- dijo el castaño reconociendo lo que le daban- "es el pañuelo que le dí a candy en escocia"- pensó- "entonces no la imaginé ella estaba ahí

-lo trajo alguien del teatro- contestó la chica- dijo que lo encontró en uno de los palcos y como tu estuviste por ahí y como tiene tus iniciales supuso que era tuyo

-yo estuve en las butacas del tercer piso- susurró el chico pero fue escuchado por la joven de ojos azules

-entonce no es tuyo?- preguntó Susana confundida por la actitud del actor

-Claro que es mío- contestó el chico- pero yo se lo dí a una persona, "entonces candy", "¡Candy tuvo que haber estado ahí!"- pensó el castaño emocionado- Eliza- dijo el chico volteando nuevamente con la pelirroja, pero esta se había escabullido

-¿Qué pasa Terry?- preguntó Susana

-Tengo que buscarla, ella está aquí en Chicago- dijo ignorando la pregunta de la rubia que lo miraba atónita y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar fue detenido por lo hermanos Cornwell que al parecer habían observado todo.

-elegante, inventor- dijo al reconocerlos- ¿Dónde, dónde está candy?- pregunto jadeando por los nervios

-Calma Terry- sonrió Stear al ver que Terry seguía siendo el mismo rebelde al que no le importaba nada

-Ella esta aquí- dijo el de ojos marrones mientras él y su hermano se hacían a un lado para dejar ver a la rubia de ojos verdes que lo miraba con una sonrisa y ojos llorosos

**Verte aquí es contemplar**

** lo que fue, lo que será**

** mi vida, mi vida junto a ti,**

** es claro que no pudo ser **

**de otra forma ya lo vez**

**mi vida ya estaba escrita así,**

**te encontré y te ****perdí,**

**tantos no hoy dicen si,**

**nuestro ensayo terminó **

**nuestro tiempo al fin llego,**

**Mi**** vida lo dice el corazón**

**Y**** no espacio ni lugar**

**que nos pudiera separar**

-Candy- susurró el chico sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía, era ella, la rubia que lo había cautivado desde aquella noche en el Mauritania, la hermosa pecosa con la que olvido lo infeliz que era haciendo que descubriera que una parte de el era capaz de amar, co la quien paso los maravillosos momentos que paso con ella en el Real colegio San Pablo, la joven de ojos verdes a quien le robo un beso frente al lago en Escocia, ella estaba ahí frente a él, ella que lo conocía mejor que nadie a quien le dio a conocer su sueño de actuar, ella que fue la inspiración de conseguir cumplirlo, si, ella , ahí parada mirándolo fijamente con la alegría reflejada en los ojos por el encuentro, ahora se le veía mas hermosa que nunca con su vestido rosa con encajes parecía una princesa, llevaba otro peinado pero era ella que mas daba su peinado, ella estaba ahí y el sin poder dejar de contemplarla hasta que sin darse cuenta sus pies lo habían acercado a ella ya solo estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

**Cuanto espere volverte a ver**

** siento que es la primera vez amor**

** me trajo aquí tu voz a tu lado,**

** como soñé volverte a ver**

** entre tus brazos yo me siento bien**

** encuentro la razón de mi vida**

-Terry- al fin escuchó el chico su cantarina voz y como si fuera una pócima para salir de su embelesamiento, no dudó y la atrajo a sus brazos

**Tu recuerdo alimento la esperanza**

** que al final mis días tendrían tu calor**

** saber que estaba por ahí**

** fue lo que me hizo seguir**

** -**candy, estas aquí- le murmuró al oído- no puedo creerlo eres tu- dijo con voz quebrada las lagrimas lo habían traicionado

**Cuanto espere volverte a ver**

** Siento que es la primera vez amor,**

** me trajo aquí tu voz a tu lado,**

** como soñé volverte a ver**

** entre tus brazos yo me siento bien**

** encuentro la razón de mi vida**

** -**Terry, también eres tu- susurró la chica abrazándose a la cintura del castaño, no importaba si los veían, no importaba nada sólo que ella estaba con él, sólo eso y nada más

**Nunca hubo un adiós**

** fue una pausa ente tu y yo**

** en la historia de los dos**

** C O N T I N U A R A….**

** NAELIZ D GRANDCHESTER**

** ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PRONTO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO POR FAVOR SUBA SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE LE SPARECIO.**

** LA CANCION ES "VOLVERTE A VER" A VER DE CHENOA**


	2. declarando un amor

**Capitulo 2: Declarando un Amor**

-Terry, también eres tú- susurró la chica abrazándose a la cintura del castaño, no importaba si los veían, no importaba nada, sólo que ella estaba con él sólo eso y nada más.

No supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, sólo que estaban juntos, que el podía impregnarse del aroma de la pecosa y que ella podía sentir la calidez de su abrazo, el mundo desapareció a su alredor sólo existían ellos dos, cuanto habían deseado volverse a ver y ahora por fin lo habían logrado.

-Pequeña pecosa- dijo separándose de ella tomándola de las manos- ¿qué haces aquí en América?-preguntó sonriendo de medio lado tratando de contener sus emociones

-Es una larga historia- sonrió la chica ampliamente

-ven, salgamos al balcón- dijo el ingles dándose cuenta que todos los observaba ya que Terrence Grandchester era muy bien conocido por su arrogancia e indiferencia hacia las personas y esa muestra de efusividad nunca se había visto en él, sin soltarla de la mano la condujo al balcón no sin antes dedicarle una seductora sonrisa

-si- contestó la joven a punto de derretirse

* * *

Los hermanos Cornwell los dejaron solos y regresaron con la joven Britter que había contemplado el hermoso momento con emoción y alegría por su amiga a diferencia de una pelirroja y una rubia, la primera los observó con furia refunfuñando interiormente ya que lo que mas le hacia enojar era la felicidad de la pecosa y la indiferencia del castaño y la segunda los observó con confusión y celos al mismo tiempo ¿quién era esa chica? Y lo mas importante ¿por qué Terrence tenia esa mirada enamorada hacia la joven? esas eran las preguntas que se hacia en ese momento Susana Marlowe

* * *

-pecosa, déjame abrazarte nuevamente- pidió Terry en cuanto estuvieron en el balcón a solas, la rubia se hecho a sus brazos reclinando su cabeza en el pecho del aristócrata deleitándose con su singular y varonil fragancia- aun no lo puedo creer- dijo el chico mientras se llenaba de la presencia de la rubia

-lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creer que te estoy viendo- dijo la chica levantando la mirada para ver al castaño sin poder reprimir su emosion comenzó a sollozar

-¿qué pasa candy?- preguntó extrañado al ver sus lagrimas

-¿por qué Terry, por qué me dejaste?- sollozó la chica abrazándose al cuerpo del castaño

-Candy- murmuró al comprender- era necesario- yo no quería que te expulsaran no podía permitir que te pasara nada ¿entiendes Candy lo importante que eres para mi?

La rubia asintió- te extrañé tanto Terry, tanto

-Yo tambien te extrañé- dijo apretandola mas – Te amo Candy, Te amo, eres lo mas importante y maravilloso para mi, me mataba de dolor saberte en Londres, empezé a trabajar en el grupo Standford para poder juntar dinero e ir por ti- confesó al castaño abriendo su corazón como nunca, Candy lo miraba sorprendida

-Yo… yo también Te amo- confeso la chica sonrojándose de la cabeza a los pies, Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¿De verdad Candy?- preguntó gratamente asombrado

-Si, Terry, Te amo- sonrió la pecosa tímidamente bajando la mirada- cuando me enteré que dejaste el colegio salí a tratar de alcanzarte antes de que tomaras el barco, pero llegué tarde ver como te alejabas me lleno de una tristeza infinita y fue cuando acepté que te tenia un amor mas fuerte que una simple amistad, quizá lo supe desde el momento que te conocí pero hasta ese día en que vi al barco desaparecer en el horizonte me di cuenta de cuanto Te amo- terminó diciendo Candy en un susurro pero que Terry pudo escuchar perfectamente

-Sabes candy?, en el momento que abordé el Mauritania supe que mi vida cambiaria y fue cuando te conocí, te veías hermosa, tu pelo adornado con una cinta rosa, tu vestido cayendo libremente por tus brazos te hacia lucir un ángel y después cuando te escuché hablar fue la mas linda melodía que había escuchado en mi existencia y cuando te encontré en el colegio supe que era el destino que te había elegido para mi y a mi para ti- por fin todo estaba dicho, absolutamente todo, los dos se habían confesado el profundo amor que se tenían, candy estaba feliz de saberse amada por su mocoso malcriado y Terry se encontraba extasiado al sentirse correspondido por su señorita pecas.

-Terry, estoy tan feliz, quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera y permanecer así contigo- dijo candy abrazándose nuevamente a su rebelde

-Yo también, pero si pasara eso no podría hacer esto- dijo el aristócrata acercándose provocadoramente a los rosas labios de la rubia y a tan sólo un centímetro de rozar el labio inferior se detuvo- dime candy ¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó- ¿Qué dices?

La pecosa con los ojos entrecerrados lo contempló, por fin el había dicho las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar desde el verano en Escocia- si Terry, si quiero ser tu novia- contestó cerrando completamente los parpados esperando lo que vendría, Terry sonrió levemente y también cerrando sus ojos se aventuró a probar una vez más el dulce sabor de Candy, fue un beso tierno e inocente pero no por eso dejaba de mostrar el amor que se tenían, lentamente Terry se fue apartando para tomar las pequeñas manos de la pecosa y deposito un beso pausado en cada una de ellas, la rubia estaba ruborizada y con completa timidez se levantó de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla

-pecosa gracias, no sabes que feliz me haces- sonrió el castaño- pero seré mas feliz cuando aceptes ser mi esposa- la rubia abrió enormemente los ojos- ahora no puedo pedirte matrimonio por que quiero tener algo estable para ti, pero quiero que sepas que lograré hacerme de un nombre en el teatro juntaré dinero y te compraré una hermosa casa

-¡Terry!- exclamó emocionada la chica que estaba sorprendida su amor la quería para compartir su vida y ella también lo deseaba esperaría lo que tendría que esperar con paciencia ella lo amaba y sabia que en esos momentos el iba empezando en el teatro y ella estaba estudiando para ser enfermera.

-Candy, mañana partiremos al mediodía para seguir con la gira, quiero que nos escribamos, yo trataré de venir a fin de temporada dime ¿me escribirás?- preguntó sabiendo que se tendrían que separar pero sólo sería por un corto tiempo la gira ya estaba a punto de culminar y les daban unos días de descanso y el podría venir a pasarlos con su hermosa pecosa

-te escribiré Terry- contestó la joven- pero tendrás que darme tu dirección

-quizá al principio no te contesté ya que te daré la de mi departamento en New York y llegaré hasta dentro de un mes mas o menos- dijo el castaño- pero yo te escribiré de cada estado que visitemos, me imagino que estas instalada en la mansión Andrey aquí en Chicago

-no, no estoy ahí-contestó la chica naturalmente como si no fuera obvio

-¿entonces?- preguntó extrañado

-pues vivo en el hospital

-¿hospital?- ahora si que Terry no sintió en que momento se perdió

-ah es que no te había dicho- exclamó la rubia recordando que aun no le decía a Terry de su futura profesión- estoy estudiando enfermería en el hospital Santa Juana aquí en Chicago- dijo orgullosamente cerrando un ojo

-¿cómo?, ¿tu enfermera?- preguntó el Castaño sintiendo que su quijada se abría sin remedio alguno ante la sorpresa ¿su pecosa enfermera?

-es algo que me gusta y he decidido que es a lo que me quiero dedicar

-jajajaja- de pronto el chico soltó la risa- tu enfermera, eso si que debo de ver, jajajaja una enfermera pecosa y atolondrada

-Terry- gruñó la pecosa- pues para que te lo sepas mis paciente me estiman mucho y dicen que hago bien mi trabajo- dijo levantando su naricita respingada con indignación

-discúlpame pecosa- dijo el castaño tomando su mano para depositar un beso- es sólo que no lo había imaginado, pero estoy seguro que así debe de ser y que tus pacientes se deben de sentir muy bien al sentirse cuidado por una enfermerita tan linda- dijo mirándola tiernamente haciendo que Candy olvidara hasta su nombre simplemente esa mirada la enloquecía a sobre manera.

-Terry ¿escuchas?- preguntó la chica al oír una melodía muy conocida para ella

-claro que escucho, ese es el vals que bailamos en el festival de mayo- contestó Terry al reconocerlo- dígame mi hermosa princesa Julieta del colegio San Pablo ¿le gustaría concederme esta pieza?- preguntó haciendo una leve reverencia extendiendo su brazo hacia ella

-claro que si mi príncipe Romeo- contestó la rubia tomando el brazo que le ofrecía, los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y nuevamente Terrence sintió como las miradas se clavaban en ellos, pero eso no le importó tenia que disfrutar al máximo esos momentos en que estaría con la rubia pecosa.

Mientras bailaban el castaño y la rubia unos ojos azules los veían apesadumbrados

-si quieres yo te puedo decir quien es ella- escuchó una chillona voz tras ella, se volvió cautelosamente hacia la chica que le hablaba

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó la rubia de pelo lacio

-eso no importa,- dijo arrogantemente- aunque deberías de saberlo, pero sólo te diré que ella es Candice White "Andrey"- dijo irónicamente- y ella y Terry se conocieron en Londres en el colegio

-¿ella es su novia?- preguntó la oji-azul temerosamente pero interesada

-a decir verdad no lo sé, sólo sé que ella lo estuvo rondando desde que lo conoció- contestó eliza como siempre venenosa por naturaleza

-bueno eso no importa, mañana partiremos y él estará conmigo todo el transcurso de la gira y yo haré que se olvide de ella- le dijo segura de si misma

-eso espero querida, eso espero, pero debo decirte que Terry la venera como un Dios así que creo que te será difícil- dijo la chica recordando la vez en que trató de hablar mal de ella delante de el y que no le creyó nada.

-no lo creo, yo soy más hermosa y me gusta el teatro cosa que tenemos en común Terrence y yo así que será muy pero muy fácil- sonrió maliciosamente acompañada de eliza que también sonreía

-"No importa si Terry no es para mi, mientras no sea para la mugrosa huérfana"- pensó la de ojos marrones

Al terminar la pieza Candy le dijo a Terry que se tenía que ir pues la chica que la estaba supliendo en la guardia sólo lo haría por unas horas y que ahora ella tenia que regresar, Terry inmediatamente se ofreció a llevarla al hospital, la rubia se despidió de los hermanos Cornwell y de Annie diciéndole con una seña que después le contaria todo.

-a qué hora terminas tu guardia Candy- le preguntó el actor al llegar al hospital

-a las 7 de la mañana- contestó la chica

-¿crees que podamos desayunar juntos?- pregunto nuevamente entusiasmado de ver al día siguiente a la reina de su corazón

-por supuesto que si- dijo la chica como si la respuesta no fuera obvia

-paso por ti a las ¿ocho?, o quizá deba de dejarte dormir

-no, puedo dormir mas tarde, a las 8 esta bien, después de todo partirás al medio día y yo quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo contigo

-entonces, a las 8 será, ahora entra que no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa- le dijo Terry besando su mejilla la rubia asintió y depositando también un beso en el pómulo de su aristócrata entró al hospital sintiéndose como en una nube de la cual no quería descender.

C O N T I N U A R A…

**NAELIZ D GRANDCHESTER**

Hola chicas espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo, yo prometí que mi Terry seria feliz con Candy y así será así que no se preocupen por la gusana.


	3. Ya te estoy extrañando

CAPITULO 3: Ya te estoy extrañando

Entró al hospital sintiéndose como en una nube de la cual no quería descender

-Candy- llamó la joven castaña al ver aparecer a la rubia- que bueno que has llegado, Flammy está estudiando en la biblioteca y temía que viniera para acá.

-Nathalie- dijo la chica saliendo de su embelesamiento – gracias por cubrirme sé que es casi media noche y llegué mas tarde de lo acordado pero…

-No pasa nada Candy, lo importante es que llegaste y pudiste ver a tu novio- dijo Nathalie

-¿Pero como supiste?- preguntó sonrojada la rubia

-sólo basta con ver la cara que traes- contestó divertida

-Oh Nathalie- se sonrojo mucho más al imaginarse su propia expresión- "perdidamente enamorada, así me debo de ver"- pensó la oji-verde

-Anda ve a cambiarte pronto antes de que alguien venga

-Si, enseguida vuelvo- la pecosa corrió a su habitación y como era de esperarse Flammy no estaba- seguramente sigue estudiando- se dijo mientras se cambiaba, escondiendo su vestido de gala en el fondo del armario que compartía con su gruñona compañera.- ya estoy aquí- dijo acomodando su cofia mientras llegaba con Nathalie

-bien, entonces me iré a la cama

-Gracia Nathalie, te lo agradezco mucho- la castaña sólo le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad y salió.

Candy tomó su lugar detrás de la ventanilla de información y empezó a acomodar unos expedientes, todo lo hacia automáticamente por inercia ya que su mente estaba muy pero muy lejos de ahí exactamente al lado de un joven y apuesto actor, Candy revivía una y otra vez el maravilloso reencuentro y la esperada declaración suspirando y murmurando palabras de amor que iban dirigidas a su Rebelde.

-Valla al fin son las siete-se dijo mirando el reloj en la pared- no cabe duda que el amor hace que todo pase desapercibido- sonrió traviesamente acomodándose su vestido para esperar al enfermera jefa que llegaría a relevarla de su turno- pronto lo volveré a ver

-imagino que ya te quieres ir a la cama- dijo una madura enfermera al entrar a la pequeña oficina- debes estar cansada ya que es tu primera guardia nocturna, ¿no hubo ninguna novedad? –preguntó mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en orden

-No hubo ninguna- contestó la chica

-muy bien ya puedes retirarte, necesitas dormir

-a decir verdad creo que saldré a desayunar algo estoy hambrienta- dijo la rubia sobándose el estomago-con su permiso- la enfermera sonrió ante la espontaneidad de la estudiante mientras veía como se alejaba corriendo atropelladamente esquivando por doquier enfermeras a su paso

* * *

Ya eran las ocho en punto de la mañana y Candy ya se encontraba lista, había arreglado su cabello en sus acostumbradas coletas y se había puesto un vestido en color verde oliva que le quedaba perfectamente, sin esperar mas se dirigió a la entrada principal en donde Terry la esperaría

-Buen día Terry- dijo la rubia al ver frente a ella al castaño que puntualmente esperaba por ella, no podía creer que luciera tan apuesto, ¿Cómo le hacia para lucir tan bien por la mañana?, se veía tan diferente ahora vestía mas formal que como acostumbraba en el colegio pero le sentaba muy bien ese estilo, no podía negarlo él se veía guapo como fuera.

-buen día Candy- saludó igualmente con una sonrisa seductora recorriendo la hermosa figura de la rubia, el vestido ahora le quedaba mas entallado remarcando su pequeña cintura y había que reconocerlo su pecosa se había convertido en una hermosa mujer de 16 años y el era afortunado al ser amado por ella, para salir de su embeleso se inclinó y beso su mano- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche, demasiados paciente?- preguntó sin soltarla

-Realmente estuvo todo muy tranquilo- contestó nerviosamente por la penetrante mirada de Terrence, esa mirada que podía reconocer como suya, una mirada llena de amor y ternura-" ¿desde cuando me siento tan nerviosa al estar con el?"- se preguntó mentalmente

-y dime ¿Qué quieres desayunar?- preguntó el castaño empezando a caminar ofreciéndole el brazo que Candy tomó indudablemente

-mmm..... Se me antoja…- dijo pensativa poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla escogiendo de su menú favorito que era lo que mas se le antojaba-… unos huevos revueltos con tocino, pan con mermelada de fresa y un vaso de leche con chocolate que digo uno mejor que sean dos ah y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate- dijo la rubia mientras saboreaba lo que decía con toda la naturalidad del mundo

El aristócrata la miraba boquiabierto mientras la escuchaba hablar de pronto soltó una estruendosa y resonante carcajada haciendo detener su caminar

-Candy, tu si que no has cambiado, sigues siendo la misma niña del colegio San Pablo- dijo sin parar de reír mientras ella lo miraba con irritación.

-pues si yo no he cambiado tu tampoco, sigues siendo el mismo grosero maleducado de siempre- dijo la chica reanudando su paso soltándose del brazo del actor

-Discúlpame Candy- alcanzó el castaño a la rubia- simplemente me da gusto que sigas siendo la chica de la cual me enamoré y que sólo el exterior es lo que ha cambiado- dijo sin pensar, pero claro siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba con ella- ahora eres mucho mas hermosa

-Terry haces que me sonrojé- murmuró Candy deteniéndose nuevamente- a mi también me gusta que sigas siendo el mismo chico que dice lo que piensa sin temor a nada ni a nadie- confesó con una sonrisa

-simplemente contigo puedo ser yo y todo me sale tan natural con sólo estar a tu lado- dijo tomando nuevamente la mano de la chica para colocarla sobre su brazo- ven vallamos pronto a comer algo o tu estomago empezará a gruñir

-Terry- dijo la pecosa resignadamente entornando los ojos- "pero ese es mi Terry que le podemos hacer"- pensó sonriendo

Pronto estuvieron desayunando en un pequeño lugar, donde según Candy le habían dicho que la comida estaba deliciosa, mientras comían Candy le relató su travesía por todo Londres y su aventura como polizonte, Terry sólo movía la cabeza y de vez en cuando se le caía la mandíbula al escuchar sus aventuras aunque sabia que Candy era capaz de eso y más.

-Así que conociste a Cookie y a Charlie- dijo cuando la chica terminó de hablar

-Si así fue- afirmó la rubia mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel a la boca

-Al parecer hasta en lo amigos estamos destinado- sonrió el joven al igual que la pecosa recordando a Albert- ¿has terminado?- preguntó al ver los platos de la rubia vacíos, pues dicho y hecho Candy comió todo lo que había anticipado, la oji-verde asintió- bien vamos- dijo pidiendo la cuenta y pagando inmediatamente.

-¿quieres ir a caminar al parque?- preguntó Candy entusiasmada por pasar mas tiempo con su novio

-Yo voy al fin del mundo contigo- respondió el chico haciéndola sonrojar

Al llegar al pequeño parque que estaba cerca del establecimiento donde desayunaron se sentaron en el pasto bajo la sombra de un grande y frondoso árbol.

-Extrañé tanto esto- dijo de pronto Terry suspirando al sentir la escena tan familiar

-yo también lo extrañé- se le unió la pecosa al recordar la segunda colina de Pony- sólo falta algo…

-algo ¿como esto?- dijo el castaño sacando un objeto alargado y plateado de su bolsillo

-¿todavía la conservas?- se sorprendió la pecosa al reconocer la armónica que le había obsequiado

-por supuesto que si, si es mejor que un cigarrillo y además una mona pecas que se la pasaba saltando de árbol en árbol me la obsequió- dijo para después empezar a tocar la conocida melodía.

-"Terry, se siente tan bien estar así contigo, creí que nunca lo volvería a vivir, pero ahora estas aquí junto a mi, tocando la armónica para mi nuevamente"- pensaba la rubia mientras lo escuchaba tocar con los ojos cerrados recargando la cabeza en el hombro del chico, Terry al sentir el contacto dejo de entonar y la abrazo por los hombros, levantó la barbilla femenina con delicadeza y ternura y la beso pausadamente un corto pero hermoso beso tomó forma para transportarlos al cielo en pocos segundos haciéndolos estremecer, Candy se abrazó con fuerza al pecho del actor al momento de separar sus labios y se dejó inundar por su peculiar aroma, muy a pesar de que no era muy bien visto que un par de enamorados tuvieran tanta cercanía en un lugar publico a ellos no les importó y continuaron abrazados.

-Candy- dijo el chico después de una larga platica donde se pusieron al día sobre su actual vida- es hora de irnos el tren parte al medio día y ya son las once y cuarto-dijo mirando su reloj de bolsillo

-¿tan pronto?- preguntó la chica desilusionada

-Así es, el tiempo pasa tan rápido contigo- dijo Terry sonriendo sinceramente- te llevaré al hospital y de ahí me iré a la estación.

-¿pero no tienes que ir primero al hotel?

-No, pedí permiso al director par que llevaran mis cosas a la estación y yo alcanzarlos allá

-Entonces te acompañare, no quiero desperdiciar ni un minuto mientras sigas en Chicago- dijo resuelta la pecosa, el chico sonrió y paró un carruaje pidiendo que los llevaran a la estación de trenes. Al llegar al lugar los actores ya habían arribado y esperaba el último silbatazo para abordar

-Terrence- llamó Susana- ¿Dónde estabas?, creí que no llegarías ya es momento de subir- dijo acercándose al castaño que venia de la mano de Candy cosa que no paso desapercibida para la oji-azul.

-dije que llegaría a tiempo- contestó el joven secamente

-si pero como ya casi son las doce creí que….

-pues no andes creyendo- al interrumpió bruscamente- lo que yo digo lo cumplo y además no tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti, tu no eres el director

-perdóname Terrence no quise ser imprudente- se disculpó la rubia- pero estaba preocupada

-pues ya ves que no tenias porque y si me disculpas me gustaría despedirme de MI NOVIA- recalcó Terry la ultima frase señalando a Candy que los veía sin pronunciar palabra haciendo que Susana sintiera un agudo pinchazo en el pecho.

-Si claro- murmuró dejando solos a la pareja.

-Terry fuiste muy duro con esa chica- lo reprendió Candy al quedarse a solas- sólo estaba preocupada

-tu sabes que no me gusta dar explicaciones de mis actos, además Susana se lo merece siempre esta pendiente de lo que hago o dejo de hacer y eso no me gusta- dijo el castaño sabiendo de que Susana tenia un particular interés en él y eso no le gustaba ni poquito, él sólo tenia ojos para una rubia pecosa de ojos verdes y eso no tenia discusión.

-pero debiste ser mas amable- repuso Candy agradeciendo interiormente la indiferencia que Terry tenia hacia Susana que aunque no lo quisiera aceptar la hacia sentir llena de celos ya que había dado cuenta de que la oji-azul sentía algo por su novio.

Inesperadamente el tercer silbatazo se escuchó y pronto empezaron a abordar el tren.

** Tu coleccionista de canciones**

** Dame razones para vivir**

** tu la dueña de mis sueños**

** quédate en ellos y hazme sentir**

** y así en tu misterio**

** poder descubrir**

** el sentimiento eterno**

-parece que es el momento de despedirnos- susurró Candy conteniendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Esto no es una despedida Candy, es un hasta pronto- dijo el muchacho atrayéndola a sus brazo recuerda que vendré cuando se termine la gira y pasaremos mis vacaciones juntos

**Tú con la luna en la cabeza**

** el lugar en donde empieza**

** el motivo de mi ilusión**

** de mi existir**

-si, tienes razón, por favor cuídate mucho y escríbeme- dijo la chica aferrándose al cuerpo del actor

**Tan sólo tú**

** solamente quiero que seas tú**

** mi locura mi tranquilidad**

** y mi delirio mi compás**

** y mi camino eso**

-Grandchester es hora- se escuchó una voz masculina

-Ahora voy- contestó sin desviar la mirada de su rubia- TE AMO Candy- murmuró contra su oído- TE AMO no lo olvides recuerda que siempre que en cada paso y actuación que doy estaré pensando en ti.

**Sólo ****tú**

** solamente quiero que seas ****tú**

** pongo en tus manos**

** mi destino por que vivo**

** para estar siempre,**

** siempre, siempre, siempre**

** contigo amor**

-Yo también TE AMO- dijo la chica sin poder ya reprimir las traicioneras lagrimas- piensa en mi como yo pensaré en ti a cada instante- al escucharla Terry la beso en ambas mejillas y enjugo sus lagrimas con sus labios y asegurándose que no hubiera nadie mirando se atrevió a volver a besarla fugazmente en los labios.

-Ya te estoy extrañando- dijo separándose de ella

-ya me cuesta respirar- dijo al ver al chico abordar

**Tu coleccionista de canciones**

** mil emociones son para ti**

** tu lo**** que soñé en mi vida entera**

** quédate en ella**

** y hazme sentir**

** y así ve transformando**

** la magia de ti**

** en un respiro del alma**

-hasta pronto Candy- se despidió el chico, el tren comenzó su marcha pero el castaño se quedo en la entrada del vagón despidiendo a su pecosa

-Adiós Terry- la chica comenzó a correr queriendo seguir al tren agitando la mano en señal de despedida- te estaré esperando- grito con todas sus fuerzas

**Ya no quiero mas espacio**

** en mi interior**

** haz llenado con tu luz **

** cada rincón**

** es por ti que con el tiempo**

** mi alma siente diferente**

-Volveré Candy, no veremos muy pronto…- decía el chico al ver cada vez mas lejana la figura de la pecosa- muy pronto y ahora si no nos separaremos sólo un mes sólo eso,

treinta días que se me harán los mas largos de mi vida en los que trataré de seguir respirando ansiando volver a probar tus adictivos labios pero después de eso valdrá la pena y te llevaré conmigo a New York, muy pronto Candy muy pronto- murmuraba el actor mientras el llanto se unía a su despedida.

C O N T I N U A R A….

Chicas espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y un lindo año nuevo, pues aki le dejo mi tercer capitulo, sé que las despedidas no nos gustan a muchas pero no se preocupen en mi fic el amor triunfará y ni las artimañas de Susana podrán contra eso.

La canción que aparece es "coleccionista de canciones" de Camila

_**NAELIZ D GRANDCHESTER**_


	4. carta de Terry

Capitulo 4

Después de ver desaparecer la silueta de Candy se introdujo al vagón, buscó un lugar disponible donde pudiera pensar en ella, si, en Candy en sus últimos momentos juntos, repasó con la vista el lugar para ubicar algún asiento y para su desgracia y fortuna de una rubia sólo había lugar junto a Susana que lo había mirado desde que entró, haciendo una mueca de disgusto y sin tener mas remedio tomo asiento junto a ella.

-Terry en verdad yo te quería pedir una disculpa por mi intromisión- dijo la oji-azul al verlo sentar- pero es que yo…

-no tiene importancia Susana, sólo te digo que no me gusta que se metan en mi vida y si no es demasiado pedir me gustaría dormir estoy muy cansado- dijo el castaño cerrando los ojos ignorándola por completo

Susana guardó silencio y volteo su vista hacia la ventanilla, al parecer tenia muchas cosas que pensar y planear.

"esa chica no me lo quitará"- pensaba- "Terry será mío pese a quien le pese, sólo mío, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacer que te fijes en mi Terrence Grandchester"

Candy había vuelto al hospital tenia la mirada triste pero sabia que tenia que ser optimista sólo era un mes, si, sabia que no iba a ser nada fácil después de haberse confesado su amor pero a si tenia que ser el tenia que concluir esta temporada y seguramente se convertiría con eso en una persona reconocida y ella tenia que terminar sus estudios y convertirse en una enfermera titulada, sabia que ya se estaban anunciando las fechas para el examen y tenia que ponerse a estudiar ya que quería que su rebelde se sintiera orgulloso de ella así como Candy lo estaba de él

Los días pasaban lentamente para la chica ya hacia casi quince días desde que se hubiera despedido de Terry, sus labores seguían rutinarias, por las mañanas tomaba sus clases y por las tardes seguía con sus labores en el hospital, sólo había visto una vez a sus amigos después de la presentación.

FLASH BACK

Annie la había interceptado con un sin fin de preguntas sobre Terry ¿Qué como le había ido con él? ¿Qué si ya eran novios? ¿Que hasta cuando se volverían a ver? No le daba ni siquiera tiempo de contestar a la rubia, Candy sonreía ante la curiosidad de la morena.

-Annie no sabia que eras tan curiosa- le había reprendido Archie

-No pasa nada Archie sólo les diré que he comenzado un noviazgo con Terry y que dentro de un mes el vendrá a pasar sus vacaciones a Chicago- le había respondido la rubia con una radiante sonrisa

-Te felicito Candy- le había dicho la oji-azul abrazando a su amiga

-espero que no olvides que pronto llegará Patty –le había dicho Stear entusiasmado- espero que ese día estés libre para llevarla a pasear aunque todavía no sé el día exacto

-Lo sé, que alegría estar por fin todos reunidos y ahora que venga Terry todo será perfecto, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo la rubia recordando al actor haciendo sonreír a sus amigos ante la cara enamorada de la pecosa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Terry- susurró la chica- sólo quince días mas - se decía- no sé si podré soportar tanto, estos días se me han hecho extremadamente largos- pero recordó la hermosa sonrisa de Terry - ¡Animo Candy! ¡Sólo unos días mas y podrás estar entre sus brazos nuevamente!- se dijo animadamente levantando la voz pero al darse cuenta que las enfermeras y pacientes la observaban bajó la cabeza sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello.

Al entrar a su habitación se sentó en la cama, ahora se sentía tan solo el pequeño cuarto, nunca se había llevado bien con Flammy pero le dolía a sobre manera que la chica se hubiera ofrecido como voluntaria de ir de enfermera al frente de guerra.

-Flammy, te admiro- dijo a la cama vacía de su ex compañera- yo no pude ofrecerme, lo pensé demasiado, pero recordar a la señorita Pony, a la hermana María los niños del hogar, mis amigos y sobre todo a Terry simplemente no pude, me dolió sólo de pensar que corría la posibilidad de no volverlos a ver y entonces tu te ofreciste apesar de que tienes una familia, nunca llegamos a ser amigas pero eso no importa siempre orare por ti para que esa guerra termine y regreses sana y salva- susurró la chica al viento al recordar el rostro de la chica imaginándola atendiendo a un sin fin de heridos en medio de una espantosa guerra.

Toc Toc

-adelante- dijo candy saliendo de sus pensamientos al oír que tocaban quedamente la puerta

-Candy soy yo- dijo Nathalie entrando al cuarto de la pecosa

-¿Qué pasa Nathalie?, sólo vine a cambiarme de botas - se excusó la chica al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos la habían hecho retrasarse para asistir a clases

-no es eso sólo me dijo la enfermera que está en recepción que te avisara que tienes correspondencia- contestó la chica con una picara sonrisa imaginando de quien era esa carta

-¿una carta?- preguntó la rubia como para ella misma- ¿de quien será?

-lo averiguaras entre mas rápido vallas por ella- contestó la castaña, candy sólo asintió y se dirigió a la recepción...

-no tiene remitente- dijo al mirar el sobre- sólo la dirección del hospital y mi nombre, quizá sea del tío abuelo…- dijo abriendo el sobre

"Hola mi pequeña pecosa ¿Quién creías que era?"- comenzó a leer

-Oh es de Terry- dijo con tal alegría que salto de felicidad en el lugar donde había tomado asiento para leerla con tranquilidad.

"¿Cómo estas? ¿Extrañándome como yo a ti? Por que yo te extraño como no tienes idea, estoy en San Luis a orillas del río Missisipi pronto viajaremos a New York ya que allá se hará el cierre de la obra y después de eso daremos unas entrevistas y cuando todo eso acabe viajaré a Chicago inmediatamente, como ves el día de volvernos a ver se acerca, como quisiera esta allí contigo sentir la calidez de tu presencia e inundarme con el aroma tan natural que desprende tu piel, ah Candy ¿que me hiciste? Que añoro tu presencia a cada instante es que acaso ¿eres una bruja? eso si una bruja con pecas y nariz pequeña"

-ah Terry, hasta en las carta me haces enojar- gruñó haciendo muecas imaginándose la voz del chico riendo burlescamente,

"ya me imagino las caras que estas poniendo, ya cálmate mona pecas que así se te notan mucho mas las pecas, pero dime ¿Cómo te va en tus estudios? Pobres de tus pacientes me compadezco de ellos no me gustaría hacerme cuidar por una atolondrada enfermera"

-¡Terry, Terry!, cálmate Candy- respiró profundamente- cuenta hasta diez- inhaló y exhaló- ah este Terry definitivamente sigue siendo el mismo chico- dijo y siguió leyendo

-"no es cierto, es una broma, me gustaría hacerme cuidar por ti"

-Muy bien eso esta mucho mejor- dijo sonriendo

"la dirección de mi apartamento esta al final de la carta, espero recibir noticias tuyas antes de viajar a Chicago mi querida pecosa"

"ahora me despido, te mandaré un telegrama cuando este en New York, pensé que podría escribirte mas seguido durante la gira, pero no nos dejan salir del hotel ya que la gente comienza a reconocernos"

"Te ama con toda su corazón

tu mocoso engreído

Terrence G. Grandchester"

"PD. Después de salir de Chicago en el tren me encontré con Charlie al parecer había escapado de la cárcel y me confesó que se quiere enrolar en la guerra pero logré convencerlo de que no lo hiciera, bueno eso creo, sólo espero que no cometa una tontería, bueno ahora si me despido mi amada enfermera. Te amo."

-¿Charlie a la guerra?, ojala que no valla.- dijo la chica al terminar de leer- Yo también te amo Terry, te escribiré a Broadway en cuanto reciba tu telegrama.

Una gran algarabía se escuchó por los corredores, al escuchar Candy salió apresuradamente aguardando su carta en el bolsillo de su vestido.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica a una de las enfermeras

-al parecer trajeron a un espía- contestó la chica

-quizá también sea un criminal- dijo otra

-¿pero de que hablan?- preguntó nuevamente confundida la rubia

-del paciente que acaba de ingresar- dijo Nathalie señalando una camilla que llevaban unos doctores, Candy corrió para alcanzar a ver pero se quedó en estado de shock al reconocer al joven.

-es… es Albert

Terry se encontraba en la habitación del hotel terminando de empacar sus cosas ya que al día siguiente partirían a New York

-Quizá ya recibiste mi carta Candy- dijo para si mismo acercándose a mirar por la ventana- ansío que llegue la hora para ver por fin tu hermoso rostro, tus rubios rizos, tocar tus manos, sentir tus labios, ah esos hermosos y deliciosos labios que me vuelven loco sólo de imaginarlos.

**Voy**** por tu calle cada día**

** el tiempo ya no pasa más**

** tan lejos de ti**

** la vida muy ****fácil no es,**

** en mi silencio viviré**

** y mi último aliento gastare**

** te esperare yo sigo aquí**

** di que vendrás**

** después serás**

**mi vida entera tú**

**y luchare para decir**

**creo en los dos**

**porque tú eres esa música**

**que al alma va**

**yo junto a ti**

**no caeré, no caeré**

**nooooooo**

**es por ti que no me canso**

**de vivir y viviré**

**así**** será, dentro de mí**

**vivirás**** y sonaras**

**quisiera ver en tu mirar**

**en cada instante**

**en ti vivir**

**sintiendo que**

**siempre estarás dentro de mí,**

**aquí, así, en mi camino**

**sólo tú**

**me llevaras dentro de ti**

**te amare**

**por que tú eres esa música **

**que al alma va**

**yo junto a ti**

**no caeré, no caeré**

**es por ti que el sol**

**no deja de brillar y brillara**

**así**** será dentro de mí **

**vivirás**** y sonaras**

**así****, serás**

**mi vida entera tú**

**y luchare para decir **

**creo en los dos**

-ah-suspiro sonriendo- Candy

-Terry- llamó la voz de una mujer que sin tocar entró a la habitación- es hora de cenar

-Susana, cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación sin antes tocar- dijo fulminándola con la mirada

-lo siento Terry- dijo la rubia desviando la mirada- no creí que estuvieras ocupado por eso entre

-tu vives en un mundo de disculpas, ¿Qué no te cansas de ello?- preguntó tajantemente- siempre andas disculpándote pero igual haces cada vez lo mismo ¿Por qué Susana? ¿Por qué no respetas mi privacidad?- ¿Qué no se da cuenta que no me interesa? Se pregunto Terry queriendo preguntárselo a Susana pero se detuvo aun no estaba seguro que esa chica sintiera algo mas que atracción hacia él

-Terry, que no te das cuenta que yo… que yo…

-C O N T I N U A R A….

DE NUEVO AKI YO, AHORA CON EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC.

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS CHICAS ESPERO KE SIGAN LELLENDO.

LA CANCION QUE APARECE ES "ERES MUSICA" DE PAOLO MENEGUZZI

NAELIZ D GRANDCHESTER


	5. una visita inesperada

Capitulo 5: una visita inesperada

-que no te das cuenta que yo… que yo…

-sabes que, mejor olvídalo, sólo te digo que no te metas en mi vida y sobre todo en mi privacidad- dijo el joven interrumpiéndola abruptamente, no quería escuchar lo que le iba a decir que ya lo sabia muy bien, sólo de imaginárselo le causaba escalofríos y dirigiéndose a la puerta salió y sólo asomando la cabeza miró a la rubia que se había quedado petrificada sin moverse- Susana puedes salir de aquí, necesito cerrar la puerta

-ah… si- dijo perdida en sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose con pasos lentos a la puerta, al momento de salir Terrence cerró la puerta con un azote.

-"esta chica me saca de mis casillas"- pensó el chico alejándose de la rubia quien lo miraba aun confundida por la indiferente forma de tratarla del castaño

"Terry ¿por qué eres así conmigo?, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te fijes en mi y dejes de pensar en esa entupida chiquilla?- eran los pensamientos de Susana al verlo alejarse

Candy caminaba cabizbaja por los pasillos del hospital sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando su reciente descubrimiento, ¿cómo era posible que el estuviera internado en ese hospital?, era muy duro ver a su amigo en aquellas circunstancias verlo tan débil e increíblemente diferente.

-disculpe señorita me podría ayudar- escuchó la voz de un chico que le hablaba

-¿Stear que haces aquí?- pregunto sonriendo la rubia al reconocerlo y observar que este llevaba la cabeza vendada

-Enfermera me duele un pie- se escuchó otra voz

-y ami me duele el dedo- dijo una joven

-Archie, Annie ¿pero que ha pasado con todos ustedes?- preguntó Candy al ver también a Annie y Archie entrar uno con el pie enyesado y la chica con el dedo vendado.

-Creímos que esta era la mejor forma de verte- dijo Stear justificando con una sonrisa

-¿pero no creen que es u poco exagerado?

-Stear dijo que no- habló Annie mostrando el pulgar vendado, la rubia correspondió con una enorme sonrisa

-creo que ustedes no es tan muy bien, vengan por acá los llevaré a un mejor lugar- dijo inmediatamente la rubia al ver que unos doctores se acercaban

-¡OH que buena enfermera es usted!- dijo Archie levantando la voz

-es verdad señorita usted hace muy bien su trabajo- se le unió Stear

-no exageren ustedes dos- dijo la joven después de sacarlos de ahí y ver que los doctores habían desaparecido por el corredores

-¿y como has estado Candy?- preguntó su amiga de la infancia- teníamos días sin verte

-bien, bien- contestó la pecosa distraídamente recordando la ultima noticia

-pues no parece, creímos que estarías saltando en un pie después de haber visto a Grandchester- dijo Archie observando el semblante de la joven

-lo que sucede es que…-pero observando a su alrededor vio que no era una muy buena idea hablar ahí- ¿porque no salimos al jardín?-propuso finalmente

-justamente era lo que te íbamos a proponer- contestó Stear con una risilla picara, al llegar al jardín Candy ahogo una exclamación de asombro, allí junto a un enorme árbol estaba Patricia O'brien su amiga del colegio San Pablo

-Patty!- exclamó al recuperar el habla

-Candy!- la joven castaña se lanzó a los brazos de su hermosa amiga

Después de una breve charla donde explicó Patty su repentina llegada a causa de la guerra, Candy explicó a sus amigos el descubrimiento de haber encontrado a Albert en el hospital y de las sospechas hacia su persona, los chicos se sorprendieron profundamente al escucharla y decidieron que querían verlo.

El tren pasaba los verdes caminos rápidamente, por fin se podían ver los enormes edificios y las hermosas carteleras de la majestuosa ciudad que se abría paso

-al fin- pensó Terry al sentirse en casa- creo que merezco un buen baño, ah pero antes de ir a mi departamento, lo primero que haré será ir a la oficina de correos.

Al regresar a su departamento se sentía mucho mejor, era un pequeño lugar pero a decir verdad para el era lo que el necesitaba un lugar intimo donde sólo tenia una pequeña cama individual, un comedor de sólo dos sillas junto con una pequeña área que se usaba de cocina donde había una estufa y un fregador y sin faltar un librero donde tenia sus obras favoritas sin lugar a dudas el lugar exacto donde el podía pensar en "ella" y estudiar solitariamente sus diálogos como a él le gustaba.

-Candy, espero que recibas pronto mi telegrama y poder recibir noticias tuyas, sólo falta unos días para el cierre- dijo tirandose a la cama después de haberse duchado y así poder dormir un poco, en verdad estaba muy cansado aunque se suponía que durmió todo el camino pero realmente sólo había fingido dormir ya que como siempre Susana estaba sentada a un lado de él y entre mas la ignorara y evitara dirigirle la palabra mejor para él.

Al día siguiente Terry se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió a visitar a su madre, después de la breve visita donde el le contó que Candy y él eran novios cosa que hizo saltar a la mujer de gusto, se retiró para poder ir al teatro a arreglar lo referente a sus tan esperadas vacaciones

En el teatro antes de llegar a la oficina de Robert Hathaway Susana lo interceptó con la usual sonrisa que usaba cuando lo veía

-Terry ya te enteraste?- dijo la chica entusiasmada

-ahora no Susana, tengo que hablar con Robert en este momento como para quedarme a escuchar tus chismes- dijo el chico siguiendo su camino sin prestarle atención a la irritante rubia

-pero si no es ningún chisme es sólo lo que acabo de leer- dijo Susana al ver que este ni siquiera la había volteado a ver- es sobre la nueva obra ¡será Romeo y Julieta!- soltó la chica como ultimo recurso para llamar la atención del castaño

-¿Romeo y Julieta?- preguntó Terry deteniendo su paso

-Si y como imagino que tu harás la audición para Romeo creí que podíamos practicar juntos- dijo Susana sonriendo al ver que este por fin le estaba prestando atención- "claro además de una buena oportunidad de estar cerca de ti y más si los dos logramos el papel principal"- sonrió mas ampliamente la chica, aunque los pensamientos del chico al escuchar "Romeo y Julieta" volaron muy pero muy lejos de ahí exactamente hacia la segunda colina de Pony donde recordó a su hermosa Julieta del colegio San Pablo

-¿en donde dice eso Susana?- preguntó el chico apresuradamente

-en la pizarra que esta afuera de la oficina de Robert- dijo la chica alegremente al ver la emoción en los ojos del chico, Terry corrió inmediatamente hacia allá deteniéndose donde se les invitaba para las audiciones, sonrió ampliamente al confirmar lo que Susana había dicho, aunque segundos después la sonrisa se le borró al darse cuenta la fecha de las audiciones

-¡OH no! serán en tan sólo una semana después del cierre de la obra- pensó para si mismo- ¿Qué hago?, no podré ir a Chicago si decido adicionar, pero si lo hago y consigo el papel de Romeo podré invitarla a Broadway- se volvió a decir- y si viene ya no la dejaré regresar a Chicago- y entonces lo decidió, él, Terrence Grandchester ganaría el papel de Romeo.

Al día siguiente se había dirigido a la oficina de correos a enviarle a Candy la carta donde le explicaba lo de la nueva obra pero para su grata sorpresa al preguntar si no había correspondencia para él le fue entregada una carta proveniente de Chicago haciendo saltar a su corazón de un gozo inexplicable, después de entregar su carta se dirigió a su intimo lugar.

Enla intimidad de su departamento se dispuso a leer la tan ansiada carta después de haberla olfateado varias veces ya que tenía impregnado el sutil aroma de la rubia

Mí muy amado Terry

Contestando tu pregunta quiero decirte que si, que te extraño mucho y que aunque estés lejos de mi en cuerpo siento que tu corazón esta aquí conmigo, me alegro que hayas llegado con bien de tu gira estuve rogándole a Dios que te cuidara por mi, creo que esta carta te llegara el jueves y el viernes será el cierre final de la obra y quiero que sepas que te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y que eres un gran actor. Pasando a otro tema tengo que decirte una no tan buena noticia Albert está aquí, fue traído herido de Italia convaleciente, al parecer una bomba cayó en el tren donde viajaba y se salvó milagrosamente, supieron que él era de America pues lo único que repetía en sueños era Chicago así que lo trasladaron para acá, y por suerte fue al hospital Santa Juana, él esta bien ya a recobrado el conocimiento pero no me reconoce, si Terry, sé lo que estas pensando, Albert a perdido la memoria y para mi muy mala suerte se me a dicho que si no paso mis exámenes finales y me certifico como una enfermera diplomada ya no podré ocuparme de él, si Dios quiere en menos de dos semanas a partir de que te envío esta misiva serán los dichosos exámenes pero para mejorar mi suerte tu estarás aquí para darme buena suerte, ¿sabes? ya estoy contando los días, minutos y segundos restantes para verte nuevamente mi amado actor.

¿Qué por que te amo?

Te amo por todo lo que eres

y por todo lo que en mi has despertado

por que al estrecharme en tus brazos

nuestro amor lo dice todo

por que comprendes mis debilidades

y por que hace de nuestro amor mi fortaleza

y sobre todo te amo

por que eres lo mejor

y lo más importante en mi vida

Te Ama quien siempre te recuerda

Candice White Andrey

P.D. Te amo, Te amo

Terry terminó de leer- Albert esta hospitalizado, pobre de mi pecosa lo que estará pasando y yo aquí sólo pensando en el protagónico que pienso conseguir- se dijo el chico- no, no le puedo hacer esto yo prometí ir y lo voy a cumplir, quiero verla quiero ayudar en lo que se necesite quiero estar con ella en este difícil momento- dijo alzando la voz y tomando su chaqueta se dirigió a la salida

-seguramente a esta hora Terry se debe estar arreglando para la obra- dijo la chica imaginándose al chico enfundado en su traje del Rey de Francia, ah- suspiró audiblemente- seguramente luciría mas apuesto que de costumbre, nuevamente estaba de guardia y aprovechando esas horas se dedicaba a estudiar

Ya pasaba mas de media noche y sus parpados luchaban contra el sueño ya que los días pasados no había podido dormir como acostumbraba pues estudiaba hasta muy entrada la noche, sin darse cuenta había caído en un profundo sueño reclinada en el escritorio de la pequeña oficina de información dejándose llevar en un profundo y hermoso sueño donde el protagonista principal era su amado rebelde

-así que durmiendo en horas de trabajo- se escuchó una varonil voz haciéndola sobresaltar

-disculpe- dijo atontada todavía por la ininterrupción de su sueño- deseaba algo- dijo la chica levantado la vista, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos azul- verdosos que la miraban fascinados

-pues deseo que usted pequeña enfermera me de un abrazo- contestó el chico conteniendo la alegría de ver a esa linda rubia pecosa- y claro también si no es mucho pedir también me gustaría un exquisito beso

-¿Terry?- preguntó la rubia como si no hubiera escuchado nada, todavía sin salir de su asombro- no, no puedes ser tu, seguro sigo soñando, ¿pero por que no puedo despertar?- se preguntó así misma dándose unos pequeños golpecitos en la mejillas queriendo reaccionar pero simplemente seguía sumida en ese maravilloso sueño que ella "creía" tener, Terrence no pudo contener la risa

-aunque me halaga saber que sueñas conmigo quiero decirte que este no es un sueño pecosa- dijo el chico con una endiablada sonrisa reclinándose contra la ventanilla de información

-¿en verdad eres tu?-preguntó la chica saliendo inmediatamente dela oficina rogándole al cielo que esta no fuera mas un simple sueño- si, en verdad eres tu!- exclamó recorriéndolo de arriba abajo percibiendo el varonil aroma del cual sólo él era poseedor y se tiró automáticamente a sus brazos, el la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola mas hacia él- ¿pero que haces aquí?- preguntó la pecosa separándose un poco de él- si apenas hace unas horas fue la obra – dijo algo confundida

-te explicaré- contestó el chico acercándose peligrosamente a la joven- pero primero necesito que me des un beso-y sin esperar respuesta la besó ¿Cuántos días no habían extrañado ese contacto? Simplemente era maravilloso estar en los brazos de la persona amada.

Los chicos se separaron lentamente cada uno en su mundo de ilusiones teniendo como protagonistas a la persona que tenían enfrente, Candy lo invitó a sentarse en una de las bancas de espera asegurándose que no viniera nadie, pero a esas horas era seguro que ni un alma estaba despierta ya que dos horas antes la jefa se había retirado a su habitación, ya sentado Terry le resumió lo acontesido

FLASH BACK

Después de haber recibido la carta de Candy salió del departamento con la determinación en los ojos y llegando al teatro pidió hablar con el Sr. Robert Hathaway

-me han dicho que has pedido hablar conmigo- dijo el hombre sirviéndose una copa de whisky ofreciéndole también una al chico este solo negó con la cabeza- entonces adelante, te escuchó

-Vera señor Robert, me han comunicado que un amigo mío esta muy delicado en la ciudad de Chicago y para serle sincero venia a pedirle permiso para que mi suplente participe mañana en la obra en lugar mío- dijo el chico mirando la reacción del hombre frente a él

-pero Terrence es el cierre de la obra, ¿acaso no puedes esperar?, además el sábado y domingo tenemos unas importantes entrevistas

-Lo sé señor pero si esto no fuera realmente importante usted sabe que yo no se lo pediría- dijo el chico seriamente

-bueno tienes razón, entonces esta bien, ve con tranquilidad, me imagino que el lunes estarás de vuelta para empezar con los ensayos para la audición ¿no?- preguntó el hombre convencido ya que sabia de cuanto le gustaba esa obra al actor

-no lo creo señor, pensaba también tomar las vacaciones que se me habían dicho- respondió el chico decididamente

-pero eso había sido antes que se decidiera sobre la nueva obra y creí que te interesarías

-por supuesto que me interesa haré todo lo posible para regresar antes de las audiciones para Romeo, pero si no llego adicionaré para otro personaje- contestó el chico "diciéndose que era mucho mas importante apoyara su pecosa en tales momentos"

-esta bien Terry, en verdad deseo que llegues, creo que interpretarías el papel de Romeo muy bien- dijo Robert resignadamente

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así terminó de relatarle a la rubia su repentina decisión omitiendo el nombre de la nueva obra y sin darle ni una pizca de importancia

-¿entonces estarás desde mañana aquí de vacaciones?- pregunto Candy sin contener su emoción

-Así es señorita enfermera, así que me tendrá por aquí molestándola todos estos días- dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo

-pero si tu no me molestas!- exclamo la joven- Que alegría tenerte aquí Terry- y diciendo esto lo volvió a abrazar

-shhh- susurró Terry poniendo el índice el los labios de la rubia- no ves que estamos en un hospital, la rubia lo deslumbró con su acostumbrada sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba él, Candy le permitió a Terry pasar la noche ahí en esa banca aunque ella debió regresar a su lugar detrás de la ventanilla de información ya que podría ir a inspeccionar y poniéndole un vendaje a su rebelde para simular que tenia una herida en la mano no tendrían problemas, así que así pasaron la noche de vez en vez Candy salía un momento a platicar con él o Terry se levantaba a hacer lo mismo y cuando escuchaban pasos cada uno permanecía en su lugar dirigiéndose miradas completamente enamoradas.

Al amanecer Terry se retiró para buscar un hotel para darse una ducha ya que había viajado el viernes muy temprano y en cuanto llegó a Chicago decidió primeramente ir a ver a su enfermera favorita, despues regresó por Candy para invitarla a desayunar al mismo lugar donde lo había hecho antes donde Candy le platicó al chico todo lo referente a Albert desde que llegó al hospital para luego dirigirse a ver al rubio cuando fuera la hora de visitas

-esta es su habitación Terry- le dijo Candy al detenerse frente a la habitación numero cero- como te dije hace un rato Albert no recuerda a nadie ni siquiera a mi por favor no muestres sorpresa delante de él cuando veas que no te recuerda

-muy bien- contestó el chico nervioso por como encontraría a su amigo de peleas, Candy abrió la puerta silenciosamente y haciéndole una seña a Terry para que entrara se detuvieron los dos en la puerta al ver que Albert ya había despertado y permanecía sentado en la cama con la vista perdida acariciando a puppe

-Buen día Albert- saludó Candy naturalmente. El rubio levantó la cabeza mostrando la calida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

-Buen día Candy- saludó el rubio

-mira Albert he traído a alguien conquien puedas platicar- dijo Candy señalando al Castaño

-hola, buen día- saludó Terry con una sonrisa, el rubio lo miró examinándolo de pies a cabeza para después sonreír

-Tú eres Terry

-C O N T I N U A R A…

Ahora aki les traigo el quinto capitulo, dejen sus comentarios chicas

NAELIZ D GRANDCHESTER


	6. el examen

**CAPITULO 6:**** EL AXAMEN**

-Tu eres Terry- dijo el rubio calidamente, dejando a la ojiverde y al moreno boquiabiertos ¿es que acaso Albert había reconocido a Terry?- Candy me ha hablado bastante de ti que con sólo verte pude saber quien eras- dijo el chico al ver el signo de interrogación en el rostro de ambos jóvenes.

-Así es , yo soy Terry, Terry Grandchester- dijo el actor al salir del asombro saludando a Albert con un apretón de manos- al parecer la pequeña pecosa te a hablado de mi – dijo pícaramente mirando a la rubia

-Claro, si no se cansa de hablar de ti, cada vez que viene a verme no para de parlotear- sonrió el rubio abiertamente

-Ejem,- carraspeo Candy al ver que estos dos empezaban a hablar de ella a sus costillas- Albert, Terry ha venido de vacaciones a Chicago unos días, ¿no te parece fantástico?- dijo emocionada- así que cuando yo este en mis clases por las mañanas el te hará compañía

-Gracias- dijo mirando al castaño-, pero yo no podría quitarte el tiempo para hacerte estar con una persona que ni siquiera recuerda quien es ni de donde viene- dijo mientras se levantaba con puppe en brazos y caminaba rumbo a la ventana mirando por esta con la mirada frustrada

-Albert- susurró Candy tratando de acercarse pero una mano la detuvo

-espera yo hablaré con él- le murmuró Terry, la rubia sólo asintió retirándose de la habitación.

Terry pudo observarlo con mas cuidado, estaba un poco mas delgado y sin sus acostumbrados lentes oscuros lucia sólo unos años mayor a él, la mirada la tenia un tanto apagada sin la misma chispa que lo caracterizaba, pero aun así su trato y manera de ser seguía siendo amable y la sonrisa igual de calida que recordaba, él sin duda seguía siendo el mismo chico que una vez lo ayudo en los barrios bajos de la vieja Londres y que se convirtió en un amigo verdadero.

-no creo que te debas frustrar por que no recuerdas- dijo tomándole del hombro- sólo tu mente esta agotada por el daño recibido, creo que se necesita un poco de tiempo y paciencia y veras que unos pocos días estarás recuperado Albert

-"Albert"- musitó el rubio- ni siquiera es mi nombre real, no puedo creer que ni siquiera eso recuerde- meneo la cabeza de una lado a otro

-Claro que lo es- aseguró rápidamente el aristócrata sin sospesar sus palabras

-¿y tu como lo puedes saber?- sonrió Albert tristemente- ¿no te dijo Candy que me dice así por que le recuerdo a su hermano que así se llama?

-si, lo mencionó- contestó nervioso- es… sólo que… creo que es un nombre perfecto para ti- recordó a Candy diciéndole "le he dicho a Albert que lo llamo así por que me recuerda a mi hermano, no le quise decir que lo conozco por que eso perturbaría mas a su mente"

Albert sonrió en verdad ese chico le caía bien- "Candy y Terry hacen una linda pareja, los dos tratan de ayudarme sin siquiera conocerme"-pensaba Albert recordando lo amable que la rubia era con él.

-Bueno pero por que no hablamos de otra cosa- sugirió Terry- mencionaste que Candy te hablaba de mi ¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó cambiando de tema

-si que eres curioso- le dijo Albert

-Sólo quiero saber que anda diciendo la srita pecas a mis espaldas- le guiñó un ojo sonriendo de medio lado

-jajaja, "srita pecas"- se carcajeo Albert al escuchar el particular apodo- si que le queda

-por supuesto que le queda sólo mira su nariz repleta de pecas- se le unió Terry- anda dime que mas te a dicho- volvió a preguntar curiosamente

-bueno pues aparte de describirte exactamente como te veo, también me dijo que eras un estupendo actor y además que comparado con un Dios griego este te quedaba corto- añadió Albert

-si que te describió exactamente como soy- sonrío Terry petulantemente

-también dijo lo engreído, malhumorado y malcriado que eras- añadió lanzando un golpe bajo

-esa pecosa, me las pagara- murmuró para si mismo el actor

-aunque claro no me tuvo que decir que ella y tu están enamorados, con sólo ver los ojos de ambos me doy cuenta del amor que se tienen- Terry se ruborizó hasta las orejas mientras Albert reía por la reacción del chico.

****************************TyC*****************************

Mientras tato Candy caminaba rumbo a la habitación donde había dejado a los jóvenes, ya que hoy tenia su día libre pues su turno había terminado y por ser sábado no habría clases.

-Candy espera- escuchó que la llamaban deteniendo su andar, encontrándose con una chica algo robustita y pelirroja-me han pedido que te entregue esta carta que te ha llegado- dijo la chica extendiéndole un sobre

-Gracias Eleanor- contestó la rubia al recibirla- ¡Es de Terry!- exclamó al leer el remitente mientras caminaba- pero ¿por qué me habrá mandado una carta si ya venia en camino?- se preguntó abriéndola, conforme la leía detuvo nuevamente sus paso

-"Romeo y Julieta"- murmuró para su fuero interno mientras se daba cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino, abrió la puerta encontrándose con el rubio y el castaño que platicaban amenamente

-"sin duda, todavía tienen esa complicidad y confianza"- pensó sonriendo al observarlos

-Candy volviste- dijo Albert al verla parada en la entrada- Terry me platicaba sobre sus días en el Colegio- el castaño volteó a mirar a la rubia, sin poder dejar de suspirar cada vez que la veía le regaló una hermosa sonrisa que sólo era para ella haciéndola sonrojar

-veo que se han llevado bien- se les acercó Candy sonriendo

-Terry es muy agradable- contestó el rubio

-Como vez Candy, dijo el castaño- puedo dejar de ser en ratos "un engreído, malhumoro y malcriado" cuando me lo propongo- terminó de decir sarcásticamente, Candy se ruborizó hasta los pies al darse cuenta que habían estado hablando de ella, Albert y Terry rieron al unísono al ver el bochorno de la pecosa que sonrió guiñando un ojo con su particular sonrisa traviesa.

-el Dr. no tardara en venir a revisar a Albert- dijo la rubia después de un rato de charla- creo que necesitamos dejarlo - sugirió- no queremos que nos reten por no permitir a Albert descansar y créanme que ese Dr. Lenard es muy gruñón

-tienes razón Candy- se le unió Terry, mañana vendré a verte Albert- dijo dirigiéndose al rubio, este asintió despidiéndose de los dos jóvenes.

*****************************TyC*****************************

Candy y Terry caminaba por el parque platicando de todo un poco, sobre los pacientes de Candy, de cómo se encontraban los Cornwell y de la llegada de Patty, y algunas cosas referente de la gira que había hecho Terry a lo que Candy le había hecho recordar algo

-¿Terry?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que la nueva obra era Romeo y Julieta?- preguntó la chica, este la volteo a ver sorprendido deteniendo su paso

-¿Como te enteraste?- fue a lo que atinó a decir

-por la carta obviamente

-¿Cuál Carta?- preguntó extrañado

-por esta- contestó la chica enseñando el conocido sobre

-ah, la había olvidado- murmuró- ya no tiene importancia, la mandé antes de enterarme de la situación de Albert- dijo sin importancia

-pero si aquí me dices que querías audicionar para el papel de Romeo y que la audición es de este lunes en ocho

-Si pero, yo te dije que vendría y creo que mi novia y un amigo es mucho mas importante que una obra en la cual estoy seguro tendré alguna otra oportunidad en participar- respondió

-Terry, no debiste preocuparte Albert recuperara la memoria estoy segura de eso yo me pude haber hecho cargo además que los chicos y las chicas están para apoyarme- dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos

-yo soy el que debe de estar aquí para apoyarte eres mi novia, además Albert me a ayudado mucho tu lo sabes- dijo el chico tomando las manos de las pecosa atrayéndola hacia él, la rubia se acurrucó en su pecho abrazándolo por el cuello

-Terry!- se separó de pronto teniendo una gran idea- ¿es obligatorio que tengas que ensayar para la audición en el teatro?- preguntó

-no exactamente puesto que me sé las líneas de Romeo de memoria- contestó desconcertado al ver aparece la sonrisa de Candy, si, esa sonrisa en donde podía ver que la chica estaba maquilando un plan es su cabecita rubia

-entonces yo te ayudaré, practicaras conmigo para la audición- dijo la pecosa emocionada- así tu estudiaras para tu examen y también me ayudaras con el mío

-Pero Candy… me dieron esta semana y la otra de vacaciones y yo quería…

-no aceptó un no por respuesta, también mi examen será el día lunes así que nos darán esta semana las tardes libres para estudiar, así que ya esta dicho- señaló con autosuficiencia- yo seré Julieta estos días y regresaras en una semana a presentar la audición y me invitaras a Broadway a verte en tu primer protagónico

-jajaja, pero te falta aplomo para ser de Julieta- se burló el chico, sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra ya que conocía la parte testaruda de su pecosa y tarde o temprano terminaría convenciéndolo

-Argg Terry- gruñó la chica lanzándole un manotazo en el brazo, pero el castaño anticipando su movimiento salió corriendo para ser perseguido por la pecosa por todo el parque.

-"sin duda esta es la felicidad que antes no conocía"- pensaba mientras sonreía tratando de escabullirse de la rubia- "y ella la persona que nunca creí encontrar, ah mi Candy cuanto te he llegado a Amar"

************************TyC***************************

Los días pasaban rápidamente, el domingo habían visitado a Albert por la mañana, Terry le había entregado a Candy el libro de Romeo y Julieta haciendo resaltar las líneas de Julieta que se tenia que aprender, Albert se divertía ayudándoles viendo como de pronto la rubia se ponía nerviosa al ver la penetrante mirada del chico al recitar sus líneas, sin duda Terry haría un excelente romeo, por la tarde de 12 a 5 Candy tenia turno al terminarlo ella y Terry fueron a visitar a los Andrey donde le ayudaron a estudiar a la rubia haciéndole las preguntas que le habían dicho se presentaría en el examen, mientas que el lunes y martes Candy estaba en clases aprendiendo todo lo que sus maestros le enseñaban, mientras que Terry visitaba a Albert y platicaban de diversas cosas, y por las tardes Candy interpretaba a Julieta y Terry se convertía en un perfecto Romeo

-Candy, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Terry quien se encontraba con Albert en su habitación platicando, notó a la rubia pálida

-nos han adelantado el examen para mañana miércoles- contestó- y estoy muy nerviosa, no me puedo dar el lujo de reprobarlo

-no te preocupes Candy, sé que aprobaras con una buen nota- dijo Albert reconfortando a la chica

-Albert tiene razón o es que acaso ¿no confías en ti?

-claro que si, he estudiado mucho, es sólo que…

-nada, nada, tu puedes pecosa- dijo rodeándola por los hombros

Al día siguiente Candy presentaba el examen, al principio estaba nerviosa pero después de leer el examen se dio cuenta que todo eso ya lo sabia, así que contestó con confianza cada pregunta, después de la agotadora mañana Terry la invitó a comer junto con los Cornwell animándola en que no se preocupara por el resultado que se les entregaría al día siguiente. Y como era de suponerse Candy había aprobado quedando en el séptimo sitio, recibiendo de Mary Jean el certificado que la acreditaba como una enfermera diplomada.

-Albert, Terry!- exclamó la chica entrando a la habitación del rubio- miren he aprobado- dijo mostrando su diploma pero para su sorpresa Terry no estaba- ¿y Terry?- preguntó al rubio

-mis felicitaciones Candy, Terry no está pero te ha dejado esta nota- dijo el ojiazul felicitándola y entregándole un papel que la chica abrió inmediatamente

"pecosa fui con tus primos a la mansión Andrey, te esperó allá no tardes"

-mmm... que raro que no me haya esperado- dijo la chica extrañada- bien iré para allá, en una rato mas regresaré Albert quiero que festejemos juntos que soy enfermera diplomada- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa- y que al fin podré ser tu enfermara encargada

-bien Candy ya saben donde encontrarme- dijo sarcásticamente

**********************TyC************************

Al llegar a la mansión Andrey, Candy fue conducida al jardín donde le había indicado el mayordomo se encontraban los chicos y para su gran sorpresa globos y serpentinas volaron al aparecer los jóvenes gritando "¡felicidades!" al unísono.

-¡¿pero que esto?!- preguntó sumamente emocionada

-esto mi querida pecosa, es una fiesta para celebrar que ya eres una enfermera diplomada- contestó Terry acercándose abrazándola por la cintura

-¿pero como supieron si yo aun no les he dicho?

-no hace falta que nos digas Candy, todos sabíamos que lo lograrías- dijo Annie acercándose para felicitarla, haciendo lo mismo cada chico

-y ahora mi regalo- anuncio Stear después de un rato

-pobre Candy- murmuró Archie por lo bajo

-Archie- lo reprendió Stear

-¿Por qué dices eso Archie?- preguntó Candy al de ojos marrones

-pues por el regalo, él hará que montes en el avión que fabricó- respondió Archie haciendo a Candy abrir los ojos desmesuradamente

-me voy- dijo la rubia dándose vuelta rápidamente comenzando a caminar

-¡Candy!- la detuvo Stear por el brazo- yo te esperaba para montar en el avión contigo

-ah… ah.. Estoy encantada… pero creo que se molestara Patty seria mejor que suba ella- dijo Candy tratando de excusarse- ¿no es así Patty?

-bueno, el me dijo que llevarme a mi seria una sobrecarga- respondió la aludida con una sonrisa, Candy volteo a mirar a los chicos que dieron un paso hacia atrás incluyendo a Terry

-te cedemos el puesto- dijo Annie sonriendo

-ven aquí Candy!- dijo Stear arrastrándola de la mano- lo dejé en el fondo del jardín

-Stear el avión no es un carro, si nos caemos nos iremos al vacío- trataba de decir Candy mientras era arrastrada y seguidos por los chicos.

-mira yo lo bauticé como el "rey del cielo"¿no es fascinante?- dijo señalando el chico de anteojos el avión

-por lo menos tiene un bonito nombre- susurró Candy

-bien ponte este traje y después el paracaídas- Candy obedeció resignadamente colocándose la ropa de aviador que le fue dada

-Luces linda- dijo el castaño que la miraba con una sonrisa, Candy sólo hizo un mohín

-Es verdad- se le unió Patty

-Vamos sube- la apuro Stear-nos vamos

Mientras la pecosa subía Terry se le acercó a Stear- mas te vale que no le pase nada inventor- sentenció el chico- la quiero completita de regreso a tierra firme

-confía en mi Terry, no le pasara nada- dijo despreocupadamente el de anteojos poniéndose sus gafas de aviador, Terry dio un paso hacia atrás ya que el inventor arrancó el motor

-adiós a todo el mundo- exclamó el chico eufórico- primer vuelo para el "rey del cielo"

-¡buena suerte!- grito Annie

-¡no te olvides del paracaídas!- se le unió el de ojos marrón, mientras Patty y Terry miraba nerviosos el avión elevarse orando por que no cayera

-Candy, Candy- le llamaba Stear- abre los ojos- le dijo al mirar que la chica los cerraba fuertemente elevando una oración al cielo por su permanencia en este mundo

-Bravo, volamos!- exclamó la rubia al mirar abajo- mira todos se ven chiquitos desde aquí arriba

-es increible vuela de verdad- dijo Archie viendo el avión volar por los aires, Annie y Patty aplaudían por el logro mientras Terry seguía rogándole al señor.

Pero de pronto- Stear la cola- le dijo Candy aterrada al ver como se desprendía esta del resto del avión- Stear el ala- OH OH mala señal

-Candy saltemos- dijo Stear levantándose de su asiento la rubia lo obedeció sin pensar, mientras que los demás chicos los miraban horrorizados especialmente un castaño

-era de suponerse es la invención de mi hermano- dijo Archie resignadamente al ver que los chicos habían ya abierto sus paracaídas

-Candy, Stear, están bien?- preguntó Annie mientras corrian adonde habían aterrizado

-fue divertido ¿no Candy?, especialmente para ser el primer vuelo fue maravilloso- le preguntó Stear sonriendo

-¡¿el primer vuelo?!- exclamó Candy- ¿no lo habías probado antes?

-eh… si es el primero, bueno…- dijo rascándose la cabeza Stear- con pasajero

-Alistear- gruño Candy, pero fue interrumpida por Terry quien la abrazó fuertemente

-estas bien pecosa? ¿No te paso nada?, ¿te duele algo?- preguntaba sin parar examinándola de pies a cabeza

-estoy bien Terry no paso nada- dijo la rubia sonriendo ante la preocupación de su novio

-si Terry, no te preocupes- dijo Patty- Stear a tenido cuidado con ella

-¿no han visto el paracaídas?- preguntó sonriendo Annie- tiene forma de caramelo- dijo mostrándoselo

-es curioso ver a Candy descender en un Caramelo- dijo sonriendo Archie, todos rieron al unísono, después pasaron un maravilloso día recordando viejos tiempos, en donde recordaron los fallidos inventos de Stear, la elegancia de Archie que tanto exasperaba a Terry, la timidez de Annie y Patty y las ocurrencias de Candy, sin duda el mejor día.

Al atardecer los chicos acompañaron a Candy al hospital llevando la torta que no había querido partir para así poder hacerlo junto con todos sus amigos completos y por supuesto que hacia falta Albert.

-mmm... ay que darnos prisa, ya me estoy saboreando- decía Stear mientras caminaban por el corredor del hospital en silencio

-Albert hemos llegado- dijo Candy abriendo la puerta y todos los chicos junto con ella, pero por alguna razón Albert no estaba ahí- Terry, Albert no esta- dijo Candy al ver la cama completamente arreglada

-pero a donde habrá ido?- se preguntó Archie

-El paciente que estaba en esta habitación fue dado de alta- dijo Nathalie entrando al cuarto…

C O N T I N U A R A…

DAYANNA: GRACIAS POR LEER, NO PUDE ACOMODAR MI FIC PARA KE SALIERA EN LA BIBLIOTECA SNIF SNIF, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO

Como podrán ver aki metí una parte del anime espero ke les haya gustado con la participación de Terry


	7. El apartamento

**Cap. 7: EL APARTAMENTO**

**-**pero ¿Qué dices Nathalie? ¿Cómo que Albert fue dado de alta?- preguntó la rubia – si hace un rato yo estuve aquí y no se comentó nada de que lo fueran a dar de alta

-No lo sé Candy, lo único que supe fue que vino el Dr. Lenard, lo revisó y al poco rato vieron a tu amigo abandonar el hospital por su propio pie- contestó la castaña al ver la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de los seis muchachos

-¿y no dejó alguna nota?- se atrevió a preguntar Terry mientras repasaba con la mirada la habitación buscando algún papel que le ayudara a saber donde había ido el rubio.

-no joven, yo ya he limpiado la habitación he cambiado las sabanas y no a aparecido nada- dijo Nathalie mientras tomaba unas almohadas- ahora si me disculpan me retiro

-¿Candy y si fue a la mansión Andrey a buscarnos?- preguntó Patty

-tienes razón Patty, vamos chicos- dijo Candy saliendo de la habitación, pero al llegar al auto de Stear se encontraron con Albert que los miraba amablemente

-¡Albert!- dijeron al unísono los chicos

-Hola muchachos- saludó Albert

-¿Albert en donde te metiste?- preguntó Candy- estábamos preocupados

-me han dado de alta Candy, no podía permanecer mas en el hospital

-pero nos hubieras esperado en la sala de espera- interrumpió Terry

-bueno era lo que tenia pensado hacer pero tenia ganas de caminar y quise ir al parque que me dijeron había por aquí- contestó Albert, se sentía como un niño regañado por sus padres- además sólo quería agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por mi

-no tienes nada que agradecer Albert tu eres nuestro amigo- contestó Candy apresuradamente

-Lo sé, pero creo que es momento de buscar quien soy, cual es mi pasado y creo que tengo que empezar a buscar si alguien me conoce

-pero Albert, ¿te iras?- preguntó Stear

-no puedes, aun estas sin memoria todavía no estas recuperado, quédate Albert nosotros prometemos ayudarte en tu recuperación- dijo Candy sin dejar responde a Albert

-Candy ya han hecho demasiado por mi y se los agradezco mucho pero… yo no puedo seguir dejando que me ayuden sin siquiera conocerme, tal voz soy un maleante, un ladrón o tal vez algo peor y yo no lo quiero exponer a algo así

-no Albert tu no eres todo eso, eres una persona muy buena, lo sé – dijo Candy acercándose a él

-pero tu no lo puedes garantizar Candy tu no…

-claro que puede – dijo Terry acercándose también- todos podemos garantizarlo, nosotros te conocemos hace tiempo Albert- terminó de decir dejando al rubio sorprendido

-Terry tiene la razón Albert, yo no tengo ningún hermano tu te llamas así, ese es tu nombre- secundó Candy- te conocemos, en Lakewood me salvaste de morir en una cascada- Albert los miraba sin pronunciar palabra, tratando de recordar el momento descrito

-te gusta la naturaleza – dijo Archie

-y los animales- continuó Stear acercándose junto con los demás

-por eso te fuiste a África Albert- siguió Annie

-y por alguna razón que no sabemos cual, decidiste enrolarte a la guerra- dijo Patty uniéndose

-pero gracias a Dios estas aquí con nosotros tus amigos- siguió diciendo Candy

-también me ayudaste mucho Albert yo te conocí en Londres y nos hicimos buenos amigos- dijo Terry

-pero ¿por qué no me dijeron que me conocían?- preguntó aun confundido el chico

-por que no queríamos confundir mas tu mente de lo que estaba, necesitabas descansar- contestó Candy

-pero de todos modos yo no puedo quedarme no tengo donde y además…

-te puedes quedar con nosotros Albert- dijo Archie un poco dudoso-aunque tendremos que preguntarle primero a la tía abuela

-no, no quiero causarle problemas con su tía- contestó el ojiazul

-Pues por ahora te puedes quedar conmigo en el hotel- ofreció Terry

-esa es una buena idea- dijo entusiasmada Candy- y mañana iremos a buscar alguna pequeña casita para vivir, yo me iré contigo tengo que cuidarte

-pe… pero Candy- dijo Albert mirando la expresión de Terry que se había tornado molesto- no creo que deba

-no te preocupes Albert, le he dicho a Mary Jean que me quedaré a laborar aquí en el hospital y ya recibiré un sueldo con lo que podré pagar el alquiler- dijo inocentemente sin darse cuenta la mirada furiosa que Terry le dedicaba

-Candy, creo que deberías de preguntarle primero a Terry- le murmuró Annie al oído de la pecosa

-pero ¿por qué?- preguntó la rubia sin comprender

-pues por que el es tu novio- le volvió a susurrar la morena- y creo que no le agradara que su novia viva con un hombre- al decir esto la rubia miró de reojo al castaño y vio su expresión

-creo que tienes razón, no quiero que haya ningún mal entendido entre nosotros- le murmuró la pecosa a su amiga

-chicos por que no vamos al parque a comer la tarta de Candy- dijo Patty que había escuchado la conversaron de sus amigas, haciendo entender a Candy que era el momento de habla con el actor

-si , vayamos esa tarta me llama a gritos- dijo Stear- después seguiremos con la conversación – volteo guiñándole un ojo a Candy cómplicemente, los chicos decidieron caminar ya que el parque estaba cerca del hospital, mientras caminaba Candy se apartó cuidadosamente de los demás acercándose a Terry quien estaba en la parte de atrás del grupo, se le veía realmente molesto

**********************************TyC******************************

-puedo hablar contigo Terry- preguntó temerosa Candy al ver la expresión del chico

-si quieres- contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros- aunque no entiendo de cuando acá me pides permiso par hablar- dijo sarcásticamente

-bueno pues yo te quería preguntar…- empezó Candy ignorando el comentario de Terry sabiendo que el chico se encontraba molesto- ¿si no te importa que haya ofrecido a Albert irse a vivir conmigo?, mira yo sé que no es muy bien visto pero es que…

-no creo que necesites decirme eso- dijo Terry deteniendo su paso- sé por que lo hiciste, sé que lo quieres ayudar a recuperar y sé que le debes mucho por que siempre a estado para ayudarte incondicionalmente- dijo él chico tranquilamente

-Entonces ¿Por qué te vez molesto Terry?- preguntó la rubia sin comprender

-Pues Candy ¡Mi novia viviendo con un hombre!,- respondió como si la respuesta no fuera obvia- me dan celos Candy, saber que el va a compartir tus sonrisas mientras que yo este en New York- terminó de decir bajando la mirada

-Terry- dijo Candy mirándolo tiernamente comprendiendo su sentir diciéndose que seguro ella se sentiría igual si el le dijera "Candy voy a vivir con Susana Marlowe" sacudió la cabeza espantando ese mal pensamiento- tu sabes que quiero a Albert como a un hermano mayor y también sabes que a la persona que yo amo y quiero junto ami es a ti ¿cierto?- preguntó tomándole las manos

-si, lo sé- respondió timidamente el chico- es sólo que… quisiera quedarme aquí contigo para ayudarte

-Terry tu tienes un sueño y yo no te lo puedo truncar, tienes que convertirte en un gran actor y sé que Romeo y Julieta te llevara a la cúspide del éxito por eso quiero que ganes ese papel- dijo Candy mirándole a los ojos ya que sabia que ese era el gran sueño del castaño interpretar a "Romeo"

Terry sonrió sabiendo que la pecosa era quien mas lo conocía- creo que no puedo discutir con una señorita pecas pues siempre salgo perdiendo ¿no?

-así es mocoso atrevido- contestó la chica levantando su nariz en lo alto

-bien aceptaré que vivas con Albert pero con una condición- dijo el Cataño entornando un sonrisa picara al ver la pregunta en los ojos de Candy- que me des un beso

Candy se sonrojó ante la petición de chico, pero al verlo acercarse olvidó hasta su nombre, "que bien se siente ser besada por el muchacho que amo" pensaba mientras se dejaba llevar por los calidos labios del muchacho que se movían en la dulce danza del amor sobre los suyos, al separarse Terry sonrió ante la mirada soñadora que Candy le regaló.

-Te amo Candy, Te amo mucho- repitió dulcemente el chico

-yo también Te amo Terry- le contestó la rubia con el corazón latiéndole deprisa mientras Terry la tomaba de la mano para empezar a caminar y darle alcance a los chicos

-pero sólo por que es Albert eh y por que sé que es un caballero- retomó Terry una vez que reanudaron la marcha, Candy sonrío ampliamente ante los celos de su novio.

Los chicos llegaron al parque donde los esperaban, después de comer la deliciosa tarta Candy y Terry se dedicaron a convencer a Albert de que se quedara, argumentando que que mejor estar cerca de los amigos para empezar a recordar a lo que Albert estuvo de acuerdo, tal vez si le contaban algo de su pasado lograra recordar.

****************************TyC*******************************

Al día siguiente muy temprano se citaron en el hospital para empezar a buscar algún lugar donde quedarse los dos rubios, Albert había dormido en el hotel con Terry así que llegaron juntos al nosocomio donde ya los esperaban Candy y los demás chicos.

-Candy ¿ya avisaste a tu jefe que ya no vivirás mas en el hospital?- preguntó Stear

-si ya le he dicho, también le dije que lo haría con Albert por que el era como un hermano para mi y que lo conozco hace tiempo

-y que te dijo Candy- preguntó ahora intrigada Annie

-pues al principio se opuso y dijo que no era bien visto que una señorita viva sola con un hombre que no es su esposo, pero después le explique que Albert y yo éramos muy buenos amigos y le conté como fue que nos conocimos así que al final no le quedó mas que aceptar- dijo Candy con una sonrisa- además me dio hoy para poder buscar algún apartamento

-bueno pues al parecer ya tienes todo arreglado- dijo Terry conociendo el don de convencimiento que tenia su pecosa y el cual debió haber empleado con el Dr. Lenard- entonces pongamos manos ala obra

Y así los chicos se dispusieron a buscar un lugar apropiado donde se pudieran mudar los jóvenes, primero llegaron a un pequeño cuarto donde la renta era demasiada costosa para sólo un pequeño cuarto y una cocina y según Candy no le entraba el sol por las ventanas así que quedó descartado, después llegaron a una linda casa pero Terry argumentó que estaba en una zona muy peligrosa y que no convenía arriesgarse sólo por que la casa estaba de muy buen ver y por lo que los chicos no se opusieron otra mas descartada en la lista y al final llegaron a un apartamento que les pareció el mas apropiado a todos, en especial a Candy que dijo que a este si le daba la luz en toda la casa y que además para alivio de Terry tenia dos habitaciones, un baño, una pequeña cocina y un cuarto de estar, así que lo habían decidido ese seria su nuevo hogar, al principio el Sr. que lo rentaba se opuso rotundamente al enterarse que los inquilinos serian los jóvenes que decían solo ser amigos, pero al explicarle que Albert había perdido la memoria en Italia el Sr. no necesito mas explicaciones, además de que llegaron a un muy buen acuerdo para el pago que se acomodaba muy bien para los muchachos pues Terry había discutido que el le mandaría a Candy para pagar la mitad del arriendo cosa que a la rubia no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar, así que en la tarde ya habían terminado de arreglar todo pues el apartamento tenia los mueble necesarios se encargaron de limpiar e ir por el equipaje de la pecosa y en la noche ya estaban acomodados en la pequeña sala los chicos y las chicas en la cocina "preparando la cena"

-chicas ¿están seguras que no necesitan ayuda?- preguntó Archie entrando a la cocina al escuchar que algo había caído al suelo

-no, no estamos bien- contestó Candy rápidamente levantando el sartén que se había caído

-pero es que creo que es mejor que les ayudemos- entro Stear- la verdad no quiero morir ahogado con una cuchara- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Stear – lo reprendió Patty con un sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido en Escocia- nosotras solas podemos

-si, si, así que salgan de aquí- dijo Annie empujando a los chicos fuera de la cocina

-bueno, pero que quede grabado que si mañana amanecemos enfermos del estomago…

-Calla Terry que eso no pasara- dijo Candy sin dejarlo terminar- verán que nuestra comida estará mas que deliciosa

-si tú lo dices- dijo Archie tragando saliva, pues sabia que ninguna de las tres chicas sabian ni como calentar una olla de agua.

Despues de un rato:

-chicos este...- dijo Candy cabizbaja saliendo de la cocina seguida de las dos chicas que también venían de igual forma- creo… que se… será mejor… ir a comprar algo para cenar

-¿pero por que Candy?-preguntó Albert mirando la cara compungida de las chicas

-es que… Annie en lugar de ponerle sal a la sopa le ha puesto azúcar- contestó Patty en un murmullo

-y Candy le puso sal al agua de naranja- dijo Annie de igual forma

-y Patty a quemado el pan que estábamos tostando- terminó de decir Candy sonrojada

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y volteando a mirar a las chicas soltaron la carcajada del siglo

-jajajaja y yo que esperaba nuestra cena "mas que deliciosa"- dijo Terry imitando la voz de Candy retorciéndose de la risa

-pero si la comeremos Terry- contestó Archie también sin parar de reír- pero serán las salchichas calientes del Sr. de la esquina

-chicos no se burlen, nosotros queríamos sorprenderlos con una maravillosa cena- dijo Candy con un puchero

-lo sentimos Candy pero es que se ven tan cómicas con esas caras de "culpables" que no pueden con ellas jajajaa- siguió riendo Stear

-ya chicos calma será mejor que vallamos a cenar si no las chicas nos molerán a golpes si no paran de reír- dijo Albert mirando el rostro molesto de las chicas, los chicos las miraron y dando una ultima carcajada decidieron comportarse como los caballeros que eran aunque por dentro estuvieran muriéndose de la risa.

**************************TyC******************************

"que bueno es tener amigos con quienes reír"- pensaba Terry mientras veía a Candy devorar las salchichas que habían ido a comer al puesto de la esquina- parece que tenias hambre pecosa- dijo el chico al ver que ya iba por su segunda salchicha

-por supuesto, ¿tu no?- contestó la chica observando que el castaño sólo se limitaba a mirarla y que aun seguía comiendo su primera salchicha

-si, pero prefiero verte comer, quiero llevarme todos estos maravillosos recuerdos conmigo a New York- contestó observándola fijamente

-Terry

-veras Candy que conseguiré el papel y te invitaré a Broadway, así que ayuda a Albert a recordar, por que no creo que te deje volver a Chicago de nuevo quiero que te quedes conmigo en New York- dijo el chico con una sonrisa picara el rostro

-lo sé, sé que lo lograras Terry, ese papel esta hecho para ti- contestó Candy sonrojada

****************************TyC***************************

New York

-Robert, Terry llegará hoy ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar Susana por enésima vez en el día

-no lo sé Susana ya te dije que el me a dicho que no sabia si alcanzaría a llegar- respondió Hathaway molesto por las constantes preguntas de la rubia

-pero hoy son las audiciones y yo quería que el fuera Romeo por que es seguro que yo gane el papel de Julieta, yo seré la mejor – dijo Susana convencida

-no te confíes Susana recuerda que habrán muy buenas actrices audicionando para "Julieta"- le dijo Robert- y entre ellas está Karen Claise

-si lo sé, pero no se compara conmigo

-pues yo no diría eso, Karen es igual o mas buena que tu- dijo una grave voz entrando a la oficina de Robert

-Terry! Has llegado- dijo Susana totalmente emocionada ante la presencia del joven castaño

C O N T I N U A R A….

POR FIN EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO ESPERO NO HABER TARDADO CHICAS

DEJEN SUS COMETARIOS POR FIS

NAELIZ D GRANDCHESTER

FAN TERRY


	8. La audición

CAP. 8: LA AUDICION

-Terry! Has llegado- dijo Susana totalmente emocionada ante la presencia del joven castaño

-por lo visto has venido- dijo Hathaway con una sonrisa en los labios, pues a pesar de que el Actor no había asegurado nada confiaba en que el llegaría ya que ese papel era muy importante para el chico.

-como vez aquí estoy Robert y haré el mejor esfuerzo para conseguir el papel- dijo Terry acercándose al hombre para darle un apretón de manos a manera de saludo- "además de que se lo debo a alguien"- pensó recordando a cierta rubia de ojos verdes

-Terry cuanto me alegra que por fin llegues, ¿en donde te metiste? ¿Por qué no habías venido al teatro?- preguntó la rubia llamando la atención del joven por sus reclamadoras preguntas

-"¿y esta que se cree?"- pensó el chico dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante- creo que eso no te concierne Susana- dijo de manera fría a la chica a lo que ella bajo la mirada sin poder sostenérsela, '¿Qué esa chica no entiende las palabras "no me gusta que te metas en mi vida"?' se preguntaba el chico exasperado por el comportamiento de la oji-azul pero bueno que se le iba a hacer esa era la forma de ser de Susana simplemente "molesta y entrometida" de manera insoportable

-Vamos Terry, sólo Susy estaba preocupada- habló Robert tratando de calmar el ambiente –pero bueno vallamos a que te cambies en unos minutos mas empezaremos las audiciones- terminó de decir el actor tomando a Terry del hombro para dirigirlo a uno de los camerinos donde les proporcionaban los trajes para la audición, dejando a una Susana desconcertada quien ya se había cambiado para interpretar a la bella "Julieta"

-siempre ese trato para conmigo- dijo en voz alta la chica con los ojos cristalizados a causa de las lagrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos- pero es que te amo tanto que no me importa que me trates así

********************************TyC******************************

-ahhhhh- suspiró audiblemente la joven mirando a través de la ventana

-¿y ese suspiro Candy?- preguntó el rubio

-¡Albert!, no sentí que llegaras- dio la chica sorprendida por no haber previsto que estaba acompañada

-al parecer estas muy distraída – sonrió Albert- pero creo ya saber el motivo de ese largo suspiro tuyo "Terry"- terminó de decir

-¡oh Albert!- dijo la pecosa tocando sus mejillas sonrojadas- pero es que lo extraño tanto- admitió la muchacha

-pero si apenas tiene dos días desde que se fue, aunque claro así debe ser cuando amas a un persona "la extrañas a cada momento" ¿no es así Candy?

-estas en lo cierto- volvió a decir la rubia- siento que mi corazón va a abandonar mi cuerpo en cualquier momento para ir a encontrar a su dueño- dijo la chica mirando por la ventana

-¡woow!- exclamó el rubio al escuchar a la ojiverde tan enamorada- ¡si Terry te escuchara!...

-el lo sabe- se volvió a sonrojar por que como siempre su inesperada boca no piensa antes de emitir palabras.

-claro que si,- secundó Albert- Candy ¿a que no adivinas que?- preguntó el ojiazul cambiando de tema- acabo de conseguir trabajo en un restaurante-

-no se suponía que tenia que adivinar yo?- preguntó la chica divertida, a lo que el chico sólo sonrió- me alegra mucho Albert eres un excelente cocinero- argumentó la rubia pues eso estaba mas que claro después de que la noche anterior este había cocinado algo verdaderamente delicioso para la cena.

-en realidad no me han contratado de cocinero, mas bien de lavador de platos, pero por algo hay que comenzar ¿no crees?

-claro que si, cualquier trabajo es bueno-aseguró la enfermera , de pronto el estomago de la rubia gruñó haciéndola ruborizar- creo que me ha dado hambre no tuve oportunidad de salir a almorzar hubo un par de emergencias- dijo sacando la lengua traviesamente

-bien quieres que prepare algo rico para la comida?- preguntó el muchacho poniéndose un delantal- después de todo esos pacientes tuyos te deben de tener muy agotada

-claro, pero este… se supone que yo soy la que te debe de cuidar- dijo la chica

-bueno pues es por eso, ¡imagínate si como tu comida!- dijo el rubio divertido

-¡Albert!- lo reprendió la chica, seguro eso lo había aprendido de Terry los últimos días pues este sólo se encargaba de embromarla delante de sus amigos

-jajaja - rió el muchacho mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-ahora voy a ayudarte- dijo la chica mientras lo vio alejarse, volteando nuevamente hacia la ventana donde minutos antes pensaba en el guapo castaño- "Terry, te extraño tanto, quisiera verte, ¿que haces para que cada día te ame mas?, si, creo que sé la respuesta 'sólo existir'"- completó el pequeño monologo en su mente, transportándose a la ultima tarde juntos

_ FLASH BACK_

_ese sábado Terry partiría en la noche, por lo cual habían decidido pasarla juntos e ir al zoológico que les traía recuerdos de la vieja Londres, habían paseado por el parque de animales y como dos niños se divertían viendo los diversos especimenes, y como siempre Terry haciéndole__ bromas de vez en vez haciéndole perseguir como antaño, definitivamente un día precioso para ambos chicos quienes disfrutaban al máximo de su mutua compañía, habían hecho un picnic en una área que estaba reservada para comer, pastelillos, dulces y unos sándwiches fueron sus alimentos junto con uno deliciosos refrescos de frutillas que tanto le fascinaban al chico, pero desgraciadamente el tiempo no se podía detener y la dolorosa despedida llegó, todos se encontraban reunidos en el departamento de los rubios_

_-Candy prométeme que iras a ver la obra, seguro que conseguiré el papel y serás mi invitada principal- dijo el joven animadamente_

_-si Terry lo haré tu sabes que lo que mas deseo es verte en tu primer protagónico- habló la chica con voz quebrada, el castaño al sentir el estado de la rubia la atrajo a sus brazos estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho queriéndose llevar plasmada la figura de su pecosa en cada poro de su piel- Terry siento mucho no poder ir esta vez ala estación a despedirte –susurró Candy, pues se sentía fatal por no pasar hasta el ultimo momento con Terry pero pues esta seria su ultima guardia nocturna ya que sus compañera habían hablado con el Dr. Lenard para que la pecosa ya no se presentara en la noche pues seria peligroso viviendo fuera del hospital_

_-No te apures pecosa- le dijo el chico abrazándola aun mas fuerte- por lo menos aquí si me pue__do despedir como Dios manda sin tener que andar cuidando que nadie nos vea- y diciendo esto trato de buscar los rosados labios femeninos pero un carraspeo los hizo volver a la realidad_

_-umggrr, nosotros estamos aquí- dijo Archie interrumpiendo el preciado momento- digo, bueno si les interesa saber_

_-Archie- le llamó la atención Patty- interrumpiste un romántico momento, la pareja sonrojada sólo sonrió con timidez dándose cuenta que si, que definitivamente no estaban solos y que su pequeña burbuja los había llevado a un lugar sólo para ellos dos. Stear y Albert se despidieron de los demás puesto que llevarían a Terry a la estación mientras que Archie y las chicas acompañarían a Candy al hospital, antes de cerrar la puerta a su paso Terry le dedico una ultima mirada a la dueña de su alma y su corazón emitiendo un mudo "TE AMO" con los labios a lo que ella respondió de igual forma "YO TAMBIEN TE AMO"._

_ FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-"ahora en estos momentos te debes ya de encontrar presentando tu audición"- pensó la chica mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el telegrama donde Terry le notificaba que había arribado a New York la noche anterior- "Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo amor mío"- cerrando los ojos evocó la atractiva figura del muchacho sonriéndole calidamente, deseando poder darle un beso a esa deliciosa boca que tanto la hacia suspirar.

ENTRASTE COMO UN RAYO DE LUZ

COMO UN AIRE ENCANTADO

LIBERASTE CON TU HECHIZO

A MI RECLUSO CORAZON.

DIME QUE HAGO YO

QUE HAGO CON MIS LABIOS

SI ME RUEGAN TUS BESOS

QUE HAGO CON MIS MANOS

CUANDO SUPLICAN TU REGRESO

QUE HAGO CON MIS NOCHES

QUE HAGO CON MIS DIAS

QUE HAGO CON TU ESENCIA

QUE SE AFERRA A LA MIA

DIME QUE HAGO YO

HABLAMOS SOLO

CUANDO PUEDES

TE ABRAZO AL ESCONDER

QUE NO HARIA PARA TENERTE

A MI LADO AL AMANECER

ANTES DE TI

MI VIDA NO TENIA SENTIDO

ANTES DE TI NO SABIA AMAR

**************************************TyC*********************************

-Los siguientes en la lista son, Terry Grandchester y Karen Klaise- entró un hombre a llamar los próximos a la audición-síganme

-si- dijeron Karen y Terry al unísono obedeciendo, Susana y James venían del escenario por lo que Susana como siempre no perdía su oportunidad por llamar la atención del castaño ojiazul

-Terry, te deseo mucha suerte- dijo con una sincera voz, pero también como era de esperarse Terry siguió su camino sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la muchacha- pero que cara- susurró la chica al ver el rostro del muchacho que estaba muy serio.

-bien Terry harán la escena del balcón entraras por la derecha mirando fijamente al balcón- dijo Robert dándole unas instrucciones al actor a lo que este sólo asintió- bien empecemos, a sus lugares, los chicos se concentraron totalmente en la escena y prosiguieron

-¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! ¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan, ¡Deséchalo! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!… Habla… más nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…Soy demasiado atrevido. No es a mí a quien habla. Don de las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún quehacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno. ¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? ¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! ¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!… ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla!- Terry comenzó a recitar pausadamente sus líneas con pasión imaginado que a quien dedicaba esas frase era a la hermosa rubia pecosa que lo animaba en su mente y que su corazón sólo reconocía como a su verdadera Julieta

- ¡Ay de mí!- recitó Karen

- Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire.

- ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto.

-¿Continuaré oyéndola, o le hablo ahora?- terminó de decir Terry la ultima línea

-muy bien chicos estuvieron grandiosos- se levantaron Robert y demás personas para aplaudir la pequeña pero hermosa interpretación, los chicos dieron una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento

-"Todo esta dicho"- pensó Terry limpiándose unas gotas de sudor que delataban ahora su nerviosismo - "ahora sólo queda un par de días de espera que se me harán eternos sin tu compañía Candy.

El miércoles por la tarde Terry había acudido a ver si ya estaban publicados los resultados pero al llegar se dio cuenta que aun no, por lo que decidió entrar a uno de los camerinos donde para calmar sus nervios empezó a fumar un cigarrillo, se recostó en la silla y con los ojos cerrados recordó a la dueña de su corazón que por supuesto no le gustaba velo fumar evocando las palabras de la chica el día que lo encontró fumando "Terry ¿que haces? ¿Por qué vienes a fumar aquí?" le había preguntado la chica sacudiendo el fastidioso olor a cigarro "no tartamudees, ni mires con envidia, si quieres fumar puedo convidarte" le había respondido con la sonrisa mas engreída que tenia ofreciéndole un cigarrillo, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien entraba estruendosamente a la habitación.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry!- gritó la inoportuna voz de Susana Marlowe lo que Terry dio un suspiro de fastidio y se limitó a abrir los ojos

-¿Qué pasa Susana, Por que tanto alboroto?- preguntó

-Terry muchas felicidades- dijo eufórica la rubia

-de que hablas Susana- preguntó sin comprender

-pues de que va a ser, de que eres el nuevo Romeo y que yo seré Julieta- contestó con total alegría

-¿Qué dices? ¿Soy Romeo?- preguntó el chico sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-si, acaban de poner en la pizarra los elegidos para cada pa…- pero antes de terminar Terry salió corriendo y llegando a donde estaba un grupo de actores se aventuró a buscar su nombre a lo que efectivamente leyó "Romeo – Terrence"

-en verdad soy Romeo- susurró sin ocultar su alegría, pero como siempre lo envidiosos existen

-Pues parece que eres Romeo "Terry Backer"- dijo un chico recalcando las ultimas palabras

-¿Cómo me has llamado? –preguntó Terry sintiendo su sangre hervir tomando al muchacho por la solapas del saco- yo soy Terry Grandchester grábatelo bien en tu mente- y lo soltó bruscamente aventándolo al suelo

-sólo digo que teniendo una madre como Eleonor Backer es fácil conseguir el papel principal- dijo el hombre incorporándose, el castaño sólo atinó a caminar directo a la oficina de Robert alejándose de esos chicos a lo que sólo alcanzó a escuchar como era que Susana lo defendía, pero en fin no lo necesitaba, sabía que se había ganado interpretar Romeo por su talento y no por la ayuda de su madre a quien había visto antes de partir a la gira que había emprendido a lo largo del país, llegó a la oficina y por si las dudas habló con Robert quien le explicó que sólo por su talento y nada mas que por su talento había sido elegido y que el garantizaba que con su participación seria todo un éxito la obra.

*****************************TyC**********************************

-uy que cansada que vengo- dijo la rubia entrando a su apartamento

-Candy has llegado, la cena ya está lista- dijo Albert saliendo de la cocina

-Albert ¿de nuevo has vuelto a cocinar?, pero a este paso terminaré yo siendo la paciente- dijo Candy al observar la mesa donde había platos y cubiertos y en el centro unos panquecillos junto con una jarra de jugo y vasos

-jaja, creo que la cocina me sirve de terapia, supongo que como vivía solo aprendí a cocinar- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros, – además de que el trabajo me deja mucho tiempo libre cuando estoy en el turno de la mañana

-¿No has logrado recordar nada Albert?- preguntó Candy tomando asiento en una silla

-no Candy aun no logro recordar nada sólo el sonido de un tren como ya te lo había dicho

-mmm....., entiendo- dijo la rubia pensativa recordando algo que había leído en un libro "provocarle al paciente un shock" tal vez lograra hacerle recordar, cuando instintivamente comenzó a mover la nariz graciosamente olfateando algo que se quemaba y un sonido lo que parecía una sirena

-¡Candy, un incendio!- exclamó Albert al ver humo entrar por la ventana

C O N T I N U A R A……

Aki lo tiene el octavo capitulo chicas

Gracias por sus reviews

Rubita50

Isa

Josephinepotter

**Dayanna: **amiga gracias por tus comentarios, he decidido que primero terminaré este fic para después continuar un amor para ¿dos? Pues creo ke cambiaré algunas cositas ya ke mi mentecita no trabajó muy bien tratando de recordar lo que ya tenia preparado así ke cambiaré un poco la historia, pero todo estará bien para Terry siendo así ke no te preocupes, seguimos leyéndonos.

Como ven aki en este capitulo aparece la canción "que hago Yo" de Ha*Ash corte algunas partes por que como ke no iban pero la canción se me hizo perfecta para ke Candy transmitiera lo que extrañaba a Terry, bueno chicas seguimos por aki cuídense y dejen sus comentarios.

**NAELIZ D GRANDCHESTER**


	9. todo cambio

CAPITULO 9: TODO CAMBIO

-¡un incendio!- exclamó Albert alarmado por el humo

-salgamos de aquí- dijo Candy levantándose de la silla, al ver que el humo empezaba a invadir el apartamento, pero antes de abrir la puerta reaccionó ante la sirena e inmediatamente la reconoció, abrió la ventana viendo lo que buscaba- es el auto de Stear!- dijo al divisarlo en medio del humo, ya que en la mañana este la había ido a visitar al hospital y ahí mismo también su auto había soltado humo y la misma sirena sonaba

-ven vallamos a ver que le sucede- dijo Albert apresuradamente abriendo la puerta encontrando a Stear hincado ante un extraño artefacto que era el que soltaba todo ese negro humo

-no, señor Thomas espere- se escuchó la voz de Archie quien venia detrás del casero quien traía un balde de agua – señor Tho…- pero antes de que terminara de suplicar el castaño, el hombre ya había lanzado el agua al artefacto

-¡No, la maquina de vapor que hice!- exclamó Stear al ver como era derramada el agua en su invento- ah tanto trabajo que me costó- se lamentaba

Después de que el señor Thomas le diera unas cuantas reprimendas a Stear este explicó el motivo de su loca nueva idea.

-Leí en un libro que tal vez recreando el momento en que un amnésico perdió su memoria, la pueda recuperar- dijo Stear sorbiendo la tasa de café que Candy les había servido- y como Albert había dicho que lo único que había recordado era el sonido de un tren creí que no estaría mal tratar de recrearlo, mi maquina de vapor era una excelente opción

-pero al igual que los demás inventos de Stear, este falló- dijo Archie encogiéndose de hombros también bebiendo el café

-¡Archie!- reclamó Stear- claro que estaba funcionando, sólo que el Sr. Thomas la arruinó- dijo cruzándose de brazos indignadamente

-tranquilos chicos no peleen,- dijo Candy tratando de calmar los ánimos- los inventos de Stear siempre son muy interesantes

-tu si me entiendes Candy- dijo Stear mirándola sonriente

-siempre lo defiendes- habló Archie fingiendo indignación

-chicos que les parece si vamos a un día de campo en mi próximo descanso, estoy segura que Albert se sentirá muy bien en medio de la naturaleza como siempre le gustó estar- dijo la rubia cambiando de tema

-me parece muy buena idea- estuvo de acuerdo Albert

-será maravilloso- dijeron al unísono los Cornwell siempre pensando en lo mismo

-yo le diré a Annie mañana que la vea- dijo Archie

-y yo se lo diré a Patty- dijo Stear

-bien es un plan chicos- dijo una entusiasmada Candy

*****************************TyC****************************

Al día siguiente Albert esperaba con una sonrisa a Candy, sentado en una de las sillas del comedor

-¡ya llegué!- gritó Candy al entrar, sin darse cuenta que no era necesario tal grito ya que Albert estaba frente a ella

-Bienvenida Candy- saludó el rubio sin perder la sonrisa

-gracias, ¿pero por que tan sonriente?- preguntó la chica al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que este tenia

-pues por que me gusta verte alegre- respondió el ojiazul- y sé que con esto te alegraras mucho mas- dijo abanicándose con un sobre, la pecosa bailoteaba los ojos tratando de ver que era lo que este traía en la mano

-¡oh, es una carta!- dijo al reconocerla – seguro es de Terry

-efectivamente, señorita enfermera, es de Terry- respondió Albert ampliando mucho mas su sonrisa al ver la extensa y hermosa sonrisa que la pecosa mostraba en su rostro- toma te dejaré a solas para que la leas tranquilamente- le extendió el sobre y se dirigió a su habitación

Apresuradamente la rubia tomó asiento donde momentos antes Albert se encontraba sentado y empezó a devorar el contenido del papel donde se podía sentir el aroma tan peculiar de su rebelde.

Mi muy Querida pecosa:

¿Cómo te encuentras?, yo aquí muy bien, extrañando cada día mas tu pecoso rostro, no sabes cuanta falta me haces Candy, estos días me acostumbre demasiado a tu compañía, en Escocia ya sentía que te necesitaba a cada instante, pero ahora el saber que me amas y que ahora estas conmigo y eres mi novia me llena de total alegría que quisiera estar en tus brazos impregnándome de la fragancia tan dulce que desprenden tus rizos, todavía me pregunto como es que puedes amarme como yo te amo a ti, pero me alegro de que sea así y que tu corazón me pertenezca mi amada pecosa al igual que el mío te pertenece a ti. ¿Pero dime como se encuentra Albert?, seguro estarás pasando un mal momento cuidando de él, yo quisiera regresar corriendo y ayudarte, pero con este espectáculo no puedo, ya hemos empezado los ensayos y nos absorbe todo el día, por que así como lo lees, tu novio es el nuevo "ROMEO" de Shakespeare, así que recuerda que serás mi invitada de honor, tienes que venir, te reservaré el palco de honor.

Bueno mi señorita pecas me despido, pero no sin antes decirte que Te amo y te extraño demasiado y que te espero con ansias en Broadway, el estreno será a principios de Diciembre, así que aun tienes tiempo de pedir vacaciones, así que te mandaré el pasaje en cuanto me des la fecha en que empiezan tus vacaciones

Ahora si me despido, por que el que mucho se despide, poco tiene ganas de hacerlo y ese es mi caso pero en este momento tengo que ir a los ensayos.

Cuídate pecosa

Y extráñame

Tuyo siempre

Terry

-¡Albert!, ¡Terry, lo logro, lo logro!- gritaba la chica saltando de emoción ante tal noticia

-¿logró que Candy?- preguntó Albert sin comprender

-¡Es el nuevo Romeo! ¡Lo consiguió!- exclamaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación- ¡tengo que responderle inmediatamente!- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si

-que chica- susurró Albert sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar la cena

*****************************TyC+************************

-pecosa que alegría que ya estés aquí- decía Terry mientras corría a su encuentro

-Terry!-llamaba Candy mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos- te extrañe- dijo mientras se paraba de puntillas

-y yo a ti- respondió el castaño mientra se inclinaba para rosar los anhelados labios femeninos que lo llamaban a gritos- te amo Candy- dijo antes de atreverse a posar sus labios en los de ella

Toc Toc

-Oh, quien toca a esta hora?- se preguntó Terry despertando de su mágico sueño- apenas que estaba en la mejor parte- la noche anterior había caído rendido puesto que los ensayos se extendían cada día mas y apenas que Robert les había dicho que podían llegar un poco tarde alguien tuvo la osadía de venir a despertado.

Toc Toc se volvió a escuchar el sonido de unos toquidos

-esta abierto, pase- respondió el castaño sin ganas de salir de las sabanas en donde permaneció acurrucado – "seguro es la casera a cobrar la renta"- pensó el chico tapándose la cara estaba listo para decir "ahí esta el dinero en la mesa", pero una voz lo interrumpió

-buenos días Terry- saludo una voz melosa

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó el castaño sentándose abruptamente en la cama

-pensé que podríamos ir juntos al ensayo- respondió Susana admirando lo apuesto que lucia el chico somnoliento e imaginando lo que seria despertar a su lado en las mañanas

-Susana, por favor, ya nos soy una criatura- respondió fastidiado por la siempre entrometida chica

-Terry- trató de decir mientras sostenía algo en su manos indecisa en mostrarlo

-no te moleste en venir a buscarme, puedo ir yo solo, hasta luego- dijo el chico ignorándola por completo volviéndose a acostar y tratar de recuperar el sueño perdido.

-"si fuera ella, no la tratarías así"- pensaba la chica mientras veía como el chico se tapaba de pies a cabeza y sin pensarlo mas guardó en su bolsa el sobre que momentos antes había recibido de manos de la casera de Terry, y decidió marcharse al ver que este ni se inmutó con su presencia.

*******************************TyC*****************************

-chicos estupendo trabajo el día de hoy- decía Robert al terminar el ensayo- mañana empezaremos con la siguiente escena, ah ya tengo el afiche de la obra- dijo el actor antes de que los chicos se retiraran, pegándolo en la pared para que todos lo miraran.

-Terry ya viste? Que apuesto sales- dijo Susana volteando a donde estaba el chico pero para su siempre desgracia estaba hablando sola, ya que Terry ya se encontraba admirando el afiche

-"¿Qué dirá Candy cuando me vea haciendo Romeo?"- se preguntaba imaginado la expresión de la chica al verlo actuar con su traje de Romeo- "seguro se desmaya de la emoción"- sonrío petulantemente y dándole un último vistazo al afiche se dirigió a la azotea donde solía ir después de cada ensayo a tocar la armónica.

-"debo enviarle a Candy el pasaje sin regreso, para que se quede aquí, conmigo"- pensaba Terry recostado con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo de vez en cuando al imaginar los planes que harían el y la pecas para casarse, por que eso era seguro, después de el estreno el le pediría matrimonio.

-Terry-llamó Susana sacando nuevamente al chico de su ensoñación

-"Diablos!, Esa voz"- maldijo en su mente el castaño, respiró hondo antes de abrir los ojos- se te ofrece algo Susana?- preguntó volteándola a ver

-veras, quería ver si podíamos ensayar esta escena- dijo la chica señalando el libreto

-lo siento Susana pero estoy muy cansado, será mañana- respondió Terry caminando hacia las escaleras

-también te quería entregar esto- dijo la rubia mostrándole el sobre que había recibido por la mañana- no te lo iba a entregar, pero es que te veo tan pensativo- el chico paro en seco al reconocer la caligrafía que aunque se veía pequeña por la distancia estaba seguro que era de "su Candy"- aquí tienes- se la entregó la rubia y salió corriendo

-Es de Candy ¿pero como la tiene?- se pregunto, y sin darle importancia volvió a tomar asiento abriendo la tan esperada carta.

Mi Amado Romeo:

Estoy muy bien, gracias por preocuparte por nosotros, pero antes que nada te quiero felicitar, te dije que lo conseguirías!, eres el mejor ya quiero verte interpretar ese magnifico papel que indiscutiblemente esta hecho para ti, yo también te extraño y cada mañana se me hace mas difícil despertar y saber que no te veré en el transcurso del día, pero te quiero decir que estoy trabajando muy duro para que me den mis vacaciones, ya hablé con el Dr. Lenard y me a dicho que si, así que no te libraras de tenerme en Broadway eh, en cuanto a Albert se encuentra bien a un no a logrado recordar nada pero tengo fe que pronto lo hará, sabes en mi pasado descanso fuimos a un picnic y Stear uso en él su "recuperador de memoria" te preguntaras que es, y te respondo que es un nuevo invento que hizo especialmente para Albert aunque sobra decirte que obviamente no funcionó, hemos tratado por todo los medios hacerlo recordar pues leí en un libro que causándole un shock tal vez podría pero no a funcionado, primero amarré una canasta de limones en la puerta para cuando entrara Albert le cayera encima, después puse a cocinar maíz para hacer palomitas y le pedí que me ayudara y le explotó en la cara, y nada de nada y rematé quitándole la silla para que cayera pero nada que recordó, Stear también a tratado, pero tampoco a funcionado pero por motivos diferentes al mío, estuvo pensando en enrolarse a la guerra pero Albert a hablado con Stear para que tomara en cuenta como todos estamos tan preocupados por .él y al parecer hizo que desistiera, espero en Dios y no lo haga

Bueno mi duque rebelde te dejo que seguro tendrás que ensayar, pero te mando un enorme beso y un gran y apretado abrazo cargado de todo mi amor que sabes que sólo te pertenece a ti mi amor.

Tuya siempre siempre

Candy

TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TEA MO

Terminó de leer el chico con una hermosa sonrisa "mi pecosa me ama y vendrá, tendré que ensayar mas" se dijo y sin mas se dirigió de nuevo al escenario a seguir preparando su papel.

Ya pasaban de las 9 de la noche hacia ya 3 horas que habían terminado los ensayos pero él quería hacerlo mejor y para eso tendría que ensayar mucho más.

-si este es el este! Pues Julieta es el sol…-recitaba Terry- no, no tiene fuerza nunca llegará a la ultima fila, si quiero sorprender a Candy tengo que ensayar el doble, no, tres veces mas que los otros,- se dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba el palco de honor en donde ya le habían dado para su pecosa.- si este es el este- continuó de nuevo pero unos aplausos lo interrumpieron- ¿Quién esta ahí?- preguntó al ver una silueta aparecer tras el telón, y al darle la luz la reconoció inmediatamente – Susana ¿Qué quieres?

-tu voz llega muy bien Terry- dijo la chica a manera de respuesta

-por favor, no me molestes cuando estoy ensayando- respondió el castaño molesto

-es que…- dudo la rubia- no estas actuando para el publico, actúas únicamente para la chica de Chicago- continuó con voz entrecortada

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- preguntó el actor sin comprender la actitud de esa mujer

-Sé que le reservaste el mejor asiento únicamente para "ella"- respondió bruscamente la chica ironizando la ultima palabra

-eso no tiene nada de malo, es mi novia y como ya te lo he dicho antes es algo que no te incumbe- dijo el castaño sin gustarle el tono que había usado al referirse a Candy-

-claro que me incumbe- exclamo la chica acercándose a él

-fuera de aquí, vete

-Terry no la llames, no la hagas venir a Broadway- dijo la muchacha suplicante mirando al suelo

-que tonterías estas diciendo…- detuvo sus palabras al ver las lágrimas desbordarse por las blancas mejillas de la ojiazul

-por favor no la hagas venir- volvió a decir la rubia levantado la mirada

-pero dime ¿conque derecho hablas de esa manera?- preguntó Terry cambiando el tono d voz a uno mas bajo "es que acaso había herido los sentimientos de esa chica con sus desprecios, ¿acaso por eso lloraba?"Se preguntaba el chico sin encontrar las respuestas de por qué se encontraba de esa manera la rubia.

-Terry, me gustas, Te amo- dijo de repente la chica acercándose mas al castaño a quien se le había resbalado el libreto de la sorpresa, el sospechaba que esa chiquilla estaba interesada en él pero no a ese extremo de decir que lo amaba- no puedo perderte a nadie- siguió Susana aprovechando que este se había quedado mudo- desde la primera vez que te vi yo…- la rubia comenzó a rememorar la noche en que Terry llegó a pedir una oportunidad en la compañía, la forma en como su mirada la atrapó, el cabello que se mecía por el frío viento que azotaba a la ciudad debido a la nieve que caía esa noche- oraba para que tuvieras éxito, era feliz hasta esa noche en Chicago, saliste corriendo pero alguien te detuvo y entonce te vi abrazarla con todas tus fuerzas como si ella fuera tu mundo como si no existiera nadie mas y estuviste toda la velada con ella y después al día siguiente la presentaste como tu novia y eso Terry, eso me destrozo por dentro

-Susana- susurró Terry apenas saliendo del trance

-quiero saber que es lo que sientes por mi- se atrevió a preguntar la chica sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-Susana, lo siento pero yo amo Candy…- contestó el muchacho seguro de su respuesta y aunque no quería lastimar los sentimientos de Susana tendría que hablarle con la verdad- y por ti no siento…

-Te amo y nunca renunciaré a ti, ni por Candy ni por nadie- lo interrumpió la rubia y desbordada en llanto salió corriendo

-Susana- llamó mirando por donde había desaparecido la chica- "Susana , eres muy bella, pero dentro de mi, desde la primera vez que la vi en el barco, si desde aquella vez creo que supe que la amaba, y pase lo que pase no cambiaré"- pensaba el chico mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos

"_Oh, pero que curioso de hecho tu cara esta llena de miles de pecas"_

"_disculpa, pero me gustan mucho mis pecas, y de hecho estoy pensando en como conseguir mas"_

"_entonces supongo que también estarás muy orgullosa de tu naricita"_

"_claro que si"_

**Todo cambio cuando te vi,**

**De blanco, negro y color me convertí**

**Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,**

**Algo que no imaginaba,**

**Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada,**

"_en que sueñas perqueña pecosa, acaso me declararas tu amor, si es asi conozco un buen lugar"_

"_no, estas mal de la cabeza"_

"_es un alivio, no me gustan las chicas con pecas"_

**Todo tembló dentro de mí,**

**El universo escribió que fueras para mí,**

**Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,**

**Algo que no imaginaba fue perder el control,**

**Ciegamente paso, y todo tuyo ya soy,**

"_no pongas esa cara, hace mas resaltar tus pecas, es chistoso cuando mueves la nariz también se mueven las pecas, señorita pecosa"_

"_deja de llamarme señorita pecosa, granuja"_

"_entonces si quieres que deje de llamarte así, tendré que llamarte señorita Tarzán"_

"_pero, ¿Por qué me llamas Tarzán des pues de todo?_

"_en la noche una cuerda blanca esta amarrada en una rama, y una mona atraviesa el bosque"_

**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor,**

**Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida,**

**Antes que te ame mas, escucha por favor,**

**Déjame decir que todo te di!**

**...y no hay (como explicar) para menos si tu estas,**

**Simplemente así lo sentí , cuando te vi .**

"_es agradable ver a una chica acostada"_

"_Terry, me alegra ver que estas bien"_

"_¿con que derecho te preocupas por mi?, no tienes por que, Tarzán pecosa"_

**Me sorprendió todo de ti**

**De blanco, negro el color me convertí,**

**Se que no es fácil DECIR TE AMO**

**Yo tampoco lo esperaba,**

"_no hay por que reírse"_

"_decrepita, ¡ es lo mejor!, ni siquiera yo me habría atrevido"_

"_además ya no tengo derecho de asistir al festival"_

"_Eh, bueno, es una lastima"_

**Pero así es el amor,**

**Simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy !!**

**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo,**

**Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mí **

**Vida, antes que te ame mas, escucha por favor **

**Déjame decir que todo te di **

"_Terrence, ¿acaso me viste cuando me estaba cambiando?"_

"_Te vi, pero no te miré"_

"_es una bella música,¿ me permite señorita?"_

_¿Por qué te detienes Terry?"_

**Y no hay**

**( Como explicar) para menos si tu estas , **

**Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi ...**

**Todo cambio..Cuando te vi...**

-y la besé, la besé Copn todo mi amor y ahí en el festival de mayo fue cuando acepté que la amaba, y eso nunca nadie lo podrá cambiar Candy será mi esposa y yo seré el hombre mas feliz.

C O N T I N U A R A…..

**Gracias chicas por leer y dejar sus reviews aki esta el noveno capitulo espero ke les guste. Cuidence. Como ven aki cambie ya alguna cosillas pero otra siguen igual, cambié la secuencia de los capitulos primro venia la declaracion de Susana y después venia el "shock para Albert" pero pues lo camié un pco por que mas adelnate meteré algunas cosillas, las coversaciones entre candy y Terry no son del anime estas son del manga sólo la primera si es del anime chicas, la cancion es "todo cambio" de camila**

**Conny de grandchester: akki lo tienes el noveno capitulo espero ke no haya sido mucho la espera**

**Dayanna: amiga gracias por seguir leyendo y seguir aki conmigo cuidate**

**Araceli Tellez: gracias por aclararme lo de las clase, a decir verdad no lo tomé mucho en cuenta puesto ke tuve ke acomodarle para ke se pudier verse con terry lña pecosa, pero de todo modos muchas gracias por la información chica**

**Ada**

**Ivy**

**Galaxylam84**

**Josephinepotter**

**Tamborcita333**

**Krikaesav**

**Zara andley Cullen**

**Gracias a todas ustede por leer y por dejarme sus bellos comentarios ke me animan a seguir.**

** NAELIZ D GRANDCHESTER**


	10. Pittsburg

CAPITULO 10: PITTSBURG

NEW YORK

-Terry- llamó Susana al ver al chico como recogía su saco después del ensayo

-¿Qué sucede Susana?- preguntó con una mueca de fastidio, pues desde el día en que esta le había declarado sus sentimientos había comenzado a coquetearle abiertamente y eso no le gustaba ya que no quería tener algún problema con su pecosa, pues los reporteros desde que supieron quienes serian los protagonistas de la nueva obra de Robert Hathaway no dejaban de rondar a los actores y en verdad no quería dar de que hablar.

-pues verás, estaba pensando en que como mañana será el día de descanso para todos, tal vez podríamos ensayar un poco mas para perfeccionar la mirada de cuando Romeo ve por primera vez a Julieta – dijo Susana con una sonrisa en sus labios como si esa idea fuera lo mejor que se le hubiera podido ocurrir.

-Susana tu misma lo has dicho "es el día de descanso"- contestó Terry secamente- además gracias a que te has encargado de decir que necesitamos ensayar mas esa parte, Robert nos a hecho repetirlo varias veces y no creo que necesite ensayar mas esa escena

-pero pensé que querías ser el mejor "Romeo" y yo….

-y lo seré Susana, pero mañana tengo algo muy importante que hacer y si me disculpas ya me tengo que ir- contestó el castaño dándose media vuelta dejando a la chica desconcertada por su siempre indiferencia pues había pensado que después de decirle sus sentimientos hacia él, Terry comprendería que la persona que le convenía era ella y además de que se había encargado de hacer sutiles coqueteos cuando estaba cerca de él pero al parecer nada le funcionaba y eso le hacia sentir una profunda tristeza pues ella en verdad sentía que amaba a Terry.

Terry por su parte prefería ignorarla pues se había dado cuenta de que Susana trataba de tener un acercamiento mas intimo con él y eso por supuesto que no lo permitiría así que procuraba que sus platicas fueran únicamente sobre la obra, en realidad la chica no le caía mal, pensaba que era una chica dulce y buena en su trabajo pero de ahí en fuera no había nada que le llamara la atención de ella, pues su mente y corazón sólo estaban ocupados por Candy.

-ahhh, Candy- suspiró con una hermosa sonrisa el castaño entrando a su apartamento, tomando en su mano el telegrama que había recibido ese día por la mañana.

********************TyC*********************

Ya habían pasado mas de dos meses desde que Terry estaba en New York ensayando para su gran estelar, por lo que Candy seguía trabajando en el hospital con mucho ímpetu para que le pudieran dar sus vacaciones y poder ir a New York, ya sólo faltaban "dos eternas semanas" como decía Candy, pero tal vez si resultaba la idea de Terry tal vez se podrían ver un poco antes, cada semana procuraban escribirse (y cada mes Terry mandaba la mitad del arriendo del departamento de Candy y Albert) pero la ultima carta había alegrado ala pecosa mucho mas que de costumbre

_FLASH BACK_

_Un mes antes_

_-¡Albert, llegó carta de Terry!- dijo Candy entrando precipitadamente al apartamento y sin darle tiempo a comentar algo se metió a su habitación a leer la ansiada misiva._

_-ni siquiera saludó – dijo Albert saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa_

_En su habitación Candy comenzaba leer_

"_mi única Julieta"_

_¿Cómo te encuentras?, yo muy nervioso a ti no te lo puedo negar, el día se acerca los ensayos sean vuelto mas agotadores y no hemos tenido ni un solo día de descanso desde que llegué de Chicago, todos estamos muy emocionados por el estreno, estamos ansiosos por saber la respuesta que el publico dará a la obra, yo procuro calmarme y dar lo mejor de mi en cada ensayo, aunque no te negaré que tu presencia me hace falta, pero el sólo hecho de saber que pronto te veré aminora mis días de cansancio que sé que se verán recompensados por los aplausos del publico y mas que nada por que mi pecosa estará ahí conmigo, sabes Candy, Robert nos a dicho que dos semanas antes del estreno se nos dará un día entero de descanso y pensé en que tal vez nos podríamos encontrar en Pittsburg, claro si se acomoda a tu día libre y si puedes viajar yo te daré el pasaje de ida y vuelta sólo necesito saber si podrás, sólo nos podremos ver durante unas pocas horas pero aunque sé que no será suficiente ansío verte, tocarte y ¿porque no? Poder besarte, dime Candy ¿podrás?, espero y me puedas contestar pronto mi pequeña pecosa puesto que después de ese día ya no tendremos otra oportunidad hasta el día del estreno, sé que tal vez no es muy caballeroso hacerte viajar, pero no creo poder lograr estar en New York de vuelta a tiempo para reanudar los ensayos si voy hasta Chicago y en verdad necesito y deseo verte. _

_Sin más me despido mi linda Mona Pecas, esperando tu respuesta a esta carta. Un gran y fuerte abrazo a Albert y un beso para ti acompañado de mi corazón._

_ Tuyo_

_ Terry _

_PD. Cuando me contestes y si tu respuesta es afirmativa te mandaré u telegrama para decirte en donde te esperaré, pues no creo alcanzar a mandar otra carta antes de la fecha. Te Amo_

_-Veré a Terry- saltó la pecosa de la cama emocionada al terminar de leer- lo veré, claro que podré, ahora mismo le escribiré._

_ FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Hacia días que le había mandado la contestación y por fin el ansiado telegrama había llegado junto con los datos del boleto a Pittsburg para que pudiera tomar el tren desde Chicago puesto que Terry ya se había hecho cargo del pasaje, Candy también ya había arreglado su día libre y tendría ese miércoles libre pues saldría de madrugada a Pittsburg donde el castaño la estaría esperando en la estación.

-así que mañana iras a Pittsburg a encontrarte con Terry- había dicho Patty a la pecosa mientras se encontraba sentados en la mesa del restaurante donde trabajaba Albert

-así es, ansío poder verlo- dijo Candy suspirando mientras apoyaba su rostro en una mano mirando a ningún lugar teniendo sólo en su mente a cierto chico

-pero Candy, será agotador el viaje- dijo Archie dando su opinión

-lo sé, pero valdrá la pena- contestó Candy todavía ida en sus pensamientos

-claro que valdrá la pena- se le unió Annie- ¡esto es muy romántico!

-ah chicas,- dijo Stear entornando los ojos- aunque debo de reconocer que traes loco a Terry para que quiera viajar a Pittsburg sólo de ida y vuelta

-y claro que lo trae loco- apareció Albert quien acababa de terminar su turno uniéndose al grupo- en todas las platicas que tuve con Terry el tema principal era Candy, aunque ella no se queda atrás todos los días es "Terry esto, Terry esto otro"

¡Albert!- se sonrojó Candy

-jajajaja- soltaron la risa rodos al unísono ante una sonrojada pecosa, después de un rato de charla se decidieron retirar, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta escucharon una muy conocida voz

-Abuela por favor acepte el dinero- decía un hombre que era el encargado del restaurante

-de ninguna manera, yo no trabajo por dinero, sólo quiero ayudar- contesto la anciana que se negaba rotundamente a recibir lo que le daban, Patty y los chicos al reconocer de quien se trataba avanzaron hacia ellos

-abuela!- dijo la castaña sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Patty querida, pues que mas voy a estar haciendo aquí, estoy trabajando- contestó naturalmente la ancianita

-si, pero esta señora no quiere recibir el dinero por sus servicios- argumentó el encargado

-ya le dije que yo no trabajo por dinero- volvió a decir la abuela dándose media vuelta para salir del establecimiento seguida por los chicos dejando atónito al Sr.

-Martha, ¿pero por que trabaja?- preguntó Candy a la rara una vez que estuvieron fuera del lugar, la anciana les relató que ella siempre deseo ser una persona útil y que cuando su esposo vivía sólo se dedicó a criar a su hijo pero ahora ella quería saber lo que era tener un trabajo, y además les dijo que no sólo tenia uno si no 2 trabajos y que hacia unas horas que había conseguido uno mas

-pero Martha usted no puede, ya esta demasiado viejecita para andar en todas esas cosas- dijo Candy sacando la enfermera que lleva dentro – su cuerpo no resistiría tanto agotamiento.

-viejos los cerros y todavía reverdecen- contestó la anciana indignada

-abuela si papá se entera, no quiero ni pensarlo

-vamos Patty, no tiene por que enterarse, no estoy haciendo nada malo- sonrió la anciana tocando el hombro de su preocupada nieta- ven vallamos a casa, necesito dormir, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar en el nuevo empleo que he conseguido hoy,- dijo mientras paraba un carruaje- nos vemos chicos

-Si abuela, Candy que tengas un buen viaje, después nos veremos- dijo la castaña siguiendo a su abuela para tratar de convencerla de abandonar esos empleos- adiós Stear, chicos

-Adiós Patty, adiós Martha- se despidieron los chicos al unísono, encaminándose al departamento de los rubios que quedaba ahí cerca.

-Albert tu acompañaras a Candy a la estación?- preguntó Archie

-por supuesto, no valla a ser que se la roben y ahora si Terry me mata

-Entonces mañana pasaremos para llevarlos en el auto- dijo Stear a los chicos

-no hace falta Stear, será muy temprano y no quiero quitarles horas de sueño- argumentó la rubia en vano

-no importa Candy ya casi empieza a nevar y hace demasiado frío por las mañanas, así que sólo dinos la hora y aquí estaremos- dijo Archie

-bueno saldré en el tren de las cuatro de la mañana

-bien a las tres y cuarto estaremos aquí- sonrió Stear despidiéndose junto con Archie pues llevarían a Annie a la mansión Britter.

-Candy que tengas un buen viaje- dijo la pelinegra abrazando a su amiga- después me cuentas como te fue

-esta bien Annie

-buenas noches Albert

-buenas noches chicos- contestó el rubio

*************************TyC**********************

Terry había abordado el tren a las tres de la madrugada para poder estar a tiempo y recoger a su hermosa rubia, hacia una ahora que había llegado a la estación de trenes de Pittsburg y según sus cálculos y lo que le había dicho el Sr. De la taquilla ya no tardaria en arribar el tren que venia desde Chicago, algo que lo hacia sentir profundamente emosionado pues despues de csi tres meses sin ver a su pecosa era seguro que su corazon pedia a gritos reencontrarse con su unica dueña, mientras estaba sentado sus oidos fueron llenados por el sonido de un tren acercandose, su corazon empezó a latir desbocadamente develando que ahí tenia que venir su pecosa, se puso de pie alisandose el traje café que portaba y arreglando un poco su cabellos con los dedos, vio fijamente como el tren se detenia en el carril correspondiente y como es que las personas comenzaban a descender, sus ojos bailaban buscando entre la gente a la ansiada persona hasta que alcanzaron a divisar unos rubios rizos que sobresalian de entre todos, fue acercandose lentamente mientras su pulso se aceleraba al tenerla mas cerca, ella miraba en todas direcciones sin encontrar su objetivo pero cuando estaba apunto de dar un paso para empezar a caminar una mano la detuvo por el hombro.

-Candy- escuchó que le decía una voz aterciopelada inconfundible, volteando inmediatamente hacia la voz lo vio y sin más se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho que tanto había añorado

-Terry- dijo la chica mientras se aferraba fuertemente a él – oh Terry cuanto te extrañé

-pecosa- susurró Terry mientras la estrechaba, levantándola del suelo comenzándole a dar vueltas mientras los dos reían por la alegría de tenerse uno frente al otro, era una dicha tan embriagante saber que el amor crecía día a día entre ellos que no pudiendo mas, Terry detuvo las vueltas para pararse frente a ella mirándola fijamente a lo ojos – no sabes cuanto esperé esto-y la besó, la besó con ternura y nostalgia con amor y añoranza un beso a lo cual el cuerpo de Candy respondió rápidamente, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos y entreabriendo los labios, Terry aceptó gustoso ese atrevimiento de la chica e invadió fugazmente su boca con su lengua haciéndolos estremecer a los dos, después de comprender que no estaban solos pues el tren venia algo lleno se separaron pero tuvieron asu favor que la gente estaba tan emocionada reencontrándose con familiares que no notaron la efusiva del reencuentro de la pareja.

-Tienes mucho esperando?- preguntó la rubia sonrojada todavía algo aturdida

-no, bueno un poco, llegué hace una hora, pero que seria de un caballero ingles no llegar a tiempo a su cita- contestó el joven con voz enronquecida guiñándole el ojo –Estas cansada?- preguntó mientras le ofrecía su brazo para empezar a caminar

-ni un poquito, ansiaba ya llegar y verte- dijo Candy efusivamente tomándose gustosamente del brazo al chico

-me alegra saber eso- dijo con una sonrisa el castaño

-¿saber que?

-Qué ansiabas verme

-por que n lo iba a hacer?, tu no tenias ganas de verme?- preguntó la rubia con miedo en su voz

-claro que si Candy, era lo que mas quería – dijo el chico con una sonrisa arrebatadora posando su mano libre en la de la pecosa que rodeaba su brazo, Candy sonrió angelicalmente y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras seguían caminando- ¿Candy sólo trajiste ese bolso?- preguntó el castaño a lo que ella sólo asintió- bien y dime ¿ya almorzaste? ¿Quieres ira a algún lugar?

-nos dieron algo en el tren, pero un café no me caería nada mal, esta haciendo algo de helado- contestó la chica

-entonces vallamos a una cafetería

-Terry, ¿conoces Pittsburg?- preguntó Candy al ver que este sabia donde dirigirse

-un poco, cuando estuvimos de gira venimos, así que recuerdo un poco el recorrido cuando miraba por la ventana del carruaje- contestó Terry- así que si no me equivoco en la esquina que sigue hay una cafetería- y sin equivocarse llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento- vez llegamos- dijo el castaño mientras le ofrecía una silla a la chica- es pequeño y esta un poco lleno de gente pero creo que podemos conversar aquí- después de que les sirvieron un café para cada uno y unos pastelillos empezaron a charlar.

¿Y como vas en tus ensayos Terry?- preguntó Candy mientras sorbía un poco de café

-bien, Robert es muy exigente pero tan bien es muy buen director- contestó Terry – creo que esta quedando bien todo en la obra

-Terry este… no me has dicho quien será Julieta- dijo Candy rogándole al cielo que no fuera quien creía

-Susana- contestó el chico naturalmente

-¿Susana? ¿Y por que no me lo habías dicho en tus cartas?, que no hubo mas chicas que audicinaron también- dijo la chica con un tono de voz que parecía ser ¿celos?

-pues por que no preguntaste, además creí que era algo sin importancia decirte que Susana seria Julieta, yo pienso que Karen fue mejor pero pues eso lo decidieron Robert y otros miembros de la compañía

-Pues si pero yo…- dijo Candy volteando al suelo- no me gusta que Susana sea Julieta, se ve que le gustas y…

-Alto, alto señorita,- protestó Terry al ver como Candy bajaba la mirada, sabiendo que la pecosa tenia casi la razón respecto a Susana- a mi no me importa si le gusto o no a Susana esto es meramente profesional y tu no debería preocuparte si le gusto a alguien pues tu sabes que la única persona que a mi me gusta y a la cual amo esa solamente eres TU- dijo emalcando la ultima palabra

-Lo sé Terry pero…

-¿pero que Candy?- la interrumpió- no venimos a Pittsburg a hablar de Susana cierto?

-no, claro que no- dijo Candy levantado la vista encontrándose con los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en su vida- yo vine por que tenia muchas ganas de verte

-También yo Pecosa, muchas, muchísimas ganas de verte, ya deja de lado tus celos y mejor cuéntame ¿ya te han dicho la fecha en que te darán tus vacaciones?- preguntó Terry con una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión de Candy al mencionar la palabra "Celosa"

-¿celosa Yo?, no te emociones tanto Grandchester- dijo Candy levantado su nariz en lo alto

-claro que si, si mira nada mas como te pusiste de saber quien seria Julieta

-yo no estaba celosa es sólo que…

-si, si,lo que tu digas pecosa, ya no hablemos de eso ¿quieres?, mejor contéstame la pregunta que te hice hace un momento- la interrumpió guiñándole el ojo

Candy respiró- bueno el Dr. Lenard me ha dicho que si me las dará, pero mañana me dirá el día exacto, yo le he pedido una semana para poder estar allá contigo por lo menos 5 días pero aun no me ha dicho desde cuando las puedo tomar sólo le he pedido de favor que sea antes del estreno para poder estar a tiempo en new York

-seria maravilloso tenerte conmigo 5 días enteros Candy, serias mi musa en cada función que presentemos, por cierto aquí traigo la invitación, ayer mismo no las entregaron y como vez tu tienes el palco principal junto con mi madre el pasaje telo mandaré cuando me hayas dicho el día exacto

-¿tu madre?- preguntó Candy extrañada- no se supone que no quieren que se sepa el parentesco que hay entre ustedes

-bueno mi pecosa, creo que eso es algo que no te conté en mis cartas, ya sabe todo New York que Eleonor Backer es mi madre

-¿pero quien lo dijo?- preguntó desconcertadamente

-al principio yo estaba igual que tu, preguntándome quien se había encargado de divulgarlo, pero hace unos días fui a verla en una escapada que me di del teatro, y me dijo que había sido ella la que dio la información y también que se siente muy orgullosa de ser mi madre- dijo el castaño con un nudo en la garganta al recordar las palabras exacta de su madre "Terry yo sé que fui una tonta al querer esconder que tenia un hijo, pero quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu madre y quiero que todos sepan que Terrence Grandchester es mi hijo"

-Terry, no sabes cuanto me alegro que por fin ya este completamente arreglado todo entre ustedes – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del castaño entre las suyas

-creo que a esto se le puede llamar dicha, tengo el papel que siempre quise, tengo a mi madre y te tengo a ti, no sé que mas puedo pedir para ser feliz, bueno si sé pero eso será mas adelante- dijo viendo penetrantemente a la ojiverde, que comprendió a lo que se refería y eso era lo que mas deseaba también ella.

No queriendo el día se les fue rápidamente, habían ido a un parque muy hermoso que tenia unos grandes árboles donde permanecieron abrazados mientras charlaban de las dmas cosas que habían sucedido a lo largo de esos días que no se habían visto, también Candy le platicó sobre todo lo que hicieron para tratar de ayudar a Albert a recordar a lo que Terry estuvo a punto de atragantarse de la risa con las puntadas de la chica, pero también Candy le dijo de la idea de Stear de enrolarse a la guerra Terry guardó silencio pues en verdad estimaba al inventor como solía llamarle y deseaba que el chico en verdad no cometiera ese error que dañaría a sus seres queridos que tanto lo amaban, des pues de la comida caminaron un poco por la ciudad pero pues el tiempo corre y sin poderlo detener Terry la llevó a la estación a las tres y media pues Candy abordaría el tren de las cuatro de la tarde y él el de las cinco

-Candy prométeme que mañana a primera hora me mandaras un telegrama para saber que llegaste bien- dijo el castaño mientras la acompañaba a la entrada del vagón – Stear me prometió que iría por ti a recogerte en la estación de Chicago

-si Terry mañana te mandaré un telegrama pero tu también prométeme que me lo contestaras en cuanto pueda- contestó la rubia como niña chiquita- ¿pero como que Stear te prometió que iría por mi?

-pues ¿Quién creías que soy? ¿Pensaste que permitiría que viajaras sola sin saber que alguien te recogería en la estación? No señorita pecosa me aseguré de eso en cuanto me mandaste la confirmación, le mandé un telegrama a Stear pidiéndole de favor que te llevaran y te recogieran en la estación y él me lo respondió diciéndome que contara con él-d ijo el chico con autosuficiencia

-Con razón se empeñaron tanto en acompañarme, debí suponerme que tu estabas detrás de esos dos, pues siempre ceden a mis suplicas, y ahora por mas que les dije que no era necesario no aceptaron mi negativa seguro le has de haber ofrecido algo- dijo la rubia pensativa- ¿verdad?

-Crees a tus primos capaz de ser chantajeados?- preguntó con cara de inocencia el chico

-si le prometes algo que en verdad desean, si, si los creo capaz- contestó la chica conociendo a los Cornwell- ¿pero que les pudiste haber prometido?- preguntó coquetamente-me lo vas a decir cierto?- dijo dándole un fugas beso en la mejilla

-así te digo todo lo que quieras, pero de todos modos te lo iba a decir, toma se las entregas y le dices que cada una tiene una dedicación diferente- dijo el castaño dándole dos fotos autografiadas de Eleonor Backer- especialmente para ellos

-claro tu madre!,¿pero como te enteraste que eran admiradores suyos?

-bueno pues por que cuando estuve en Chicago no se cansaban de preguntarme si conocía Eleonor Backer en persona y pues a ellos como los considero mis amigos les dije la verdad- el ultimo silbatazo del tren sonó sacando a los chicos de su platica

-tengo que subir- dijo Candy tristemente

-bien pecosa, pero recuerda que te estaré esperando en Broadway- dijo Terry abrazándola fuertemente depositando un casto beso en la mejilla de la rubia a lo que ella no quedando conforme se aventuró a darle uno fugazmente en los labios no importándole que la gente tal vez los miraba

-Te amo Terry- dijo abordando el tren

-Te amo Candy- contestó el chico viendo como el tren comenzaba a avanzar, se despidieron con la mano hasta que el tren desapareció y a las cinco en punto Terry abordó el tren con destino a New York con renovadas energías por el feliz encuentro que tuvo con la dueña de su amor.

*******************TyC*****************

Era casi media noche cuando Candy llegó a Chicago y como Terry lo había dicho Stear y Archie esperaban por ella pero sus semblantes no se veían muy bien

-Stear, Archie ¿Qué sucede, por que traen esas caras?- preguntó la rubia después de subir al auto

-Candy,la abuela Martha esta hospitalizada y esta muy grave- contestó Stear pesadamente

-¿Qué?

C O N T I N U A R A ….

BUENO CHICAS AKI LES DEJO UN CAPITULO QUE ME FRUSTRÓ BASTANTE PUES ESTABA INDECISA SI DEJAR O NO A TERRY Y A CANDY VIAJAR A PITTSBURG, LO ESCRIBI Y LO BORRÉ VARIAS VECES PERO OPTE POR DEJAR QUE TUVIERA UN ENCUENTRO MAS PUES COMO VEN CREO QUE TAMBIEN MUCHAS DESEAMOS ESTE ENCUENTRO QUE NO SE PUDO LLEVAR A CABO, PERO BUENO DESPUES DE TANTO PENSARLO AKI LO TIENEN.

**Krikaesav**

**Tamborsita333**

**Yarda**

**Josephinepotter**

**Nickita22**

**Conny de grandchester**

**Unita-asakura**

Muchisimas gracias por leer y perdonen las faltas de ortografia.

Cuidence seguimos leyéndoos.

**NAELIZ D GRANDCHESTER**


	11. Dos amantes corazones

CAPITULO 11 dos amantes corazones

-¿Pero que le ha pasado?- preguntó Candy contrariada pues un día antes la había visto en perfecta salud

-parece ser que se desmayó en el hospital, donde resultó que era el empleo que había conseguido limpiando

-¿en el hospital? Pero es muy grande, es mucho para ella- contestó Candy sorprendida

-si, y deja de eso Candy, además de trabajar ahí, también trabajaba en una obra con unos albañiles ayudándolos con la carretilla- dijo Archie mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el auto

-oh por Dios!- exclamó la pecosa llevándose una mano a la boca- por favor chicos llévenme al hospital, quiero ver a Patty debe de estar muy preocupada

-si, lo esta, te llevaremos Candy- dijo Stear una vez que abordaron el auto, en instantes llegaron al hospital donde Candy corrió a encontrarse con su amiga que al momento de verla se echó a sus brazos como una niña pequeña

-Oh Candy, mi abuela….- sollozaba la castaña en el cuello de su amiga-mi abuela Martha esta muy mal puede morir

-¿pero que dices Patty? Animo!, tu conoces a Martha y sabes que ella no se daría por vencida así como así- dijo Candy esbozando una sonrisa reconfortando a Patty

-pero… es que los doctores… han dicho que es muy ancianita y que debemos estar preparados…- siguió sollozando la chica

-tranquilízate Patty, ¿tu abuela aun no despierta?

-no, aun no… y eso es lo que tiene mas preocupados… a los doctores pues debió haber despertado hace horas…desde la mañana es que esta así

-déjame ir con su Dr., enseguida vuelvo- dijo Candy separándose de la de anteojos dirigiéndose al cuarto de Martha dejando a la chica con Annie, Albert y los Cornwell

-Doctor puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó la pecosa al entrar

-enfermera White-atendió el Dr.- valla a cambiarse necesitaré una enfermera de cabecera que la este velando toda la noche

-muy bien Dr.- dijo saliendo para después volver con su habitual traje de enfermera que por suerte había dejado uno en el hospital en los casos de emergencias- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a la abuela?- preguntó la chica al regresar y ver el estado de la ancianita que se encontraba aun dormida sudando frío

-al parecer su corazón esta fallando, y por lo que me ha dicho su nieta, la señora estuvo trabajando en una obra cargando arena y encima de todo trabajaba en un restaurante y aquí, eso es demasiado para su corazón,- contestó el Dr. Mientras volvía a revisar su pulso-si tan sólo se hubiera hecho un examen antes de trabajar

-si, lo sé, pero se le veía tan contenta trabajando que no sospechamos nada

-si continua inconciente, no sé que pasará- comentó el Dr. Con semblante preocupado

-ayúdele por favor Dr., ayúdele-suplicó la rubia sabiendo que si algo le pasará a la abuela Martha a su amiga se le partiría el corazón de dolor además que ella misma le tenia un gran cariño a la anciana.

-Si tan sólo recuperara la conciencia

-Patty…. Patty- se escuchó la débil voz de Martha que deliraba inconciente- Patty…- al escucharla Candy corrió a llamar a su amiga que entró rápidamente colocándose a un lado de su abuela sosteniendo su mano

-Aquí esta abuela, ¡Animo!- decía Candy pues Patty no podía dejar de llorar y mucho menos articular una sola palabra.

De pronto una algarabía que venia desde el pasillo se dejo escuchar, junto con la voz de una enfermera que trataba de calmarlos

-señores por favor, esto es un hospital- decía la chica al ver que los hombres no guardaban silencio

-sólo queremos saber como se encuentra la abuela Martha- dijo un hombre, la pecosa salió inmediatamente de la habitación de la anciana reconociendo entre los señores al dueño del restaurante donde trabajaba Albert

-Señores, Martha esta reaccionando, pero por favor guarden silencio- les dijo la ojiverde introduciéndose nuevamente a la habitación desde donde pudo escuchar a los hombres gritando vivas y palabras de animo a la abuela, al entrar se percató que la anciana ya había recuperado la conciencia al sentir la presencia de su nieta y de las personas que la estimaban

-Martha, que alegría ya ha despertado!- exclamó la rubia al ver a Patty que se abrazaba a su abuela

-no pienso morirme todavía, ya ven, si no hubiera trabajado no hubiera conocido tantos amigos- dijo la anciana aun con la voz débil

-abuela- sollozó la castaña

-ya Patty, estoy bien, tendrás abuela para rato

-Sra. Martha por favor le voy a pedir que ya no trabaje – dijo el Dr. Mientras la volvía a examinar- usted ya es mayor y su corazón y cuerpo no aguantan mucho esfuerzo

-como usted diga Dr.- contestó la abuela de manera solemne- pero ya no es necesario permanecer mas aquí

-la tendremos en observación toda la noche y parte de mañana, si todo sale bien, la daré de alta por la tarde- dijo el Dr. Saliendo de la habitación, no si antes darle unas indicaciones a Candy que se encargaría de la anciana, después Candy se encargó de decirles a sus amigo que Martha ya se encontraba mejor a lo que todos se alegraron a sobre manera pues estimaban a esa viejita, la pecosa se quedó a cuidarla toda la noche junto con Patty, los demás chicos habían regresado a sus casas a descansar pues desde la mañana que les habían informado estuvieron en el hospital junto con Patty.

***********************TyC************************

Al día siguiente, la abuela Martha fue dada de alta, llevándose consigo unas buenas cajas de medicamentos pues de ahora en adelante se tendría que cuidar mejor, Candy había quedado de alcanzarlos después en la mansión de las O'brien pues el Dr. Lenard la había mandado llamar, y así por fin le confirmaron que apartar del lunes saldría de vacaciones pues tendría un encargo que tendría que llevar a florida, así que según sus cálculos volvería a Chicago el jueves justamente una semana antes del estreno y el viernes estaría saliendo a New York, así que antes de dirigirse con sus amigos fue a la oficina de correos donde mandó un telegrama a Terry donde le decía que había llegado con bien y al fin le confirmaba la fecha del inicio de sus vacaciones.

Después de ir a su apartamento y darse una buena ducha la rubia llegó a la casa de las O'brien

-Chicos ¿Cómo sigue Martha?- preguntó la rubia al ver que sus amigos aun se encontraban ahí exceptuando a Albert pues a este se encontraba trabajando

-ya esta mejor Candy, ahora esta dormida- contestó Annie- Patty también esta descansando un poco y nosotros estamos al pendiente de la abuela

-muy bien yo también me quedaré toda la tarde- dijo la rubia

-este Candy…- dijo nerviosamente Stear una vez que tomaron asiento

-¿qué pasa Stear?- preguntó la chica tomando asiento en la amplia sala

-bueno… yo… este… quería saber- tartamudeaba el chico sonrojado, Candy lo volteo a ver detenidamente pues no sabia que le ocurría a su amigo

-parece que te has quedado trabado ¿te sientes mal?

-¡No!- se apresuró a contestar levantando la voz una octava más alta de lo normal-digo no, no me siento mal

-Entonces?- preguntó extrañada

-bueno lo que Stear te quiere preguntar – interrumpió el menor de los Cornwell- es que si… que si..

Archie, tu también ya te quedaste tartamudo, vamos suéltalo- dijo la rubia al ver como este se ponía igual de nervioso que su hermano

-bueno - dijo el chico atropellando las palabras

-Archie no te entendí nada, podrías hablar mas pausado por favor, lo único que entendí es Terry- al decir ese nombre la cabeza de la rubia se aclaró e imaginó inmediatamente lo que los hermanos querían- esperen, ustedes quieren saber si Terry les mandó la fotografías autografiadas ¿cierto?- preguntó la chica divertida al ver que estaba en lo correcto pues los muchachos había adquirido un rojo intenso en sus rostros, estos solo asintieron

-¿Qué fotografías?- preguntó Annie sin comprender a lo que se referían

-unas fotografías que Terry les prometió a Stear y Archie "POR LLEVARME Y TRAERME DE LA ESTACION"- respondió la rubia alzando un poco la voz ironizando la ultima frase- y yo que pensé que lo hacían como amigos preocupados- trató de decir la chica fingiendo indignación

-Candy, no es eso…. Es…-Archie contestó tratando de defenderse- es… que él… la culpa la tiene Stear- dijo señalando a su hermano- el le dijo que consiguiera esas fotos

-Archie!, pero como puedes?, tu me dijiste, que le pidiera eso-reclamó Stear

-jajaja- comenzó a reír la pecosa- chicos, si pudieran ver sus caras, ustedes saben que estoy jugando, aquí tienen y dijo que cada una tiene una dedicación diferente- reía la rubia mientras les entregaba a los chicos sus respectivas fotografías

-pero si es Eleonor Backer- exclamó Annie al reconocer ala bella mujer de la fotografía, los chicos sonrieron nerviosamente y enfocaron su vista en la fotografía de cada uno _"para un gran inventor y chico, con cariño Eleonor Backer_" decía la de Stear "_para un elegante y distinguido chico, Eleonor backer"_tambien decía la de Archie, los chicos al verla comenzaron a saltar como dos niños pequeños al ver la perfecta y distinguida fotografía.

-ahhh chicos- suspiró Annie al ver el alboroto pues Archie ya le había comentado su admiración hacia la hermosa actriz y de igual forma ya había leído en la prensa el parentesco que se rumoraba entre el actor Terrence Grandchester y la talentosa actriz Eleonor Backer

*******************TyC*******************

-Muy bien Terry- aplaudió Robert ante la actuación del chico- lo has hecho estupendamente, veo que ya te hacia falta un descanso-completó-bueno chicos ya se pueden retirar, mañana comenzaremos a ensayar la escena donde Romeo baila con Julieta por vez primera- todos aplaudieron como ya era costumbre al final de cada ensayo, para después dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

El castaño logró esquivar a Susana quien se dirigía a él, sin darle tiempo a la chica de dirigirle siquiera una palabra adivinado las intenciones de la rubia pues seguramente le pediría que siguieran con el ensayo de la mirada, si ya bastante tenia con que después de la escena que ensayaría al día siguiente también empezarían a ensayar la escena del beso y eso era algo que no le agradaba nada NADA

-¡Terry!- gritó un poco la chica tratando de llamarlo vanamente puesta este fingió no haberla escuchado

-"que no se atreva siquiera a seguirme"- rogaba el chico mientras se apresuraba por los pasillos- "capaz que quiere ensayar otra vez la escena de la mirada o…" un sudor frío espeluznante le empezó a recorrer la sien- "o quizá hasta quiere que empecemos a practicar el beso, ¡oh no, eso si que no!"- pensaba el castaño mientras apresuraba aun mas el paso, respiró hondamente cuando llegó sano y salvo a su apartamento, ahhh esa chica como lo sacaba de sus casillas prefería ignorarla que hacerle una grosería aunque ignorarla no era nada caballeroso pero dentro de lo que cabía sabia que podría hacer cosas mucho peores.

Ese día después de un descanso que les habían dado, había ido a la oficina de correos para preguntar por el telegrama que tanto esperaba, donde al fin le confirmaba el día que empezarían sus esperadas vacaciones y sin esperar mas se dirigió a comprar el pasaje para mandárselo a Candy

-ahhh, Pecosa, mañana antes de ir a los ensayos te mandaré sólo el pasaje de ida-suspiraba el castaño profundamente al imaginar a la rubia quedándose con él en Broadway, haciendo una vida juntos, "una vida en común" sólo de pensar eso se le hinchaba el corazón de un gozo inexplicable- Candy mi Candy- murmuraba mientras caía en un profundo sueño donde los protagonistas eran indiscutiblemente él y su rubia pecosa

Como comenzamos??  
Yo no lo se,  
la historia que no tiene fin  
y como llegaste a ser la mujer  
que toda la vida pedí??  
Contigo hace falta pasión  
y un toque de poesía  
y sabiduría pues yo  
trabajo con fantasías  
recuerdas el día que te cante  
fue un súbito escalofrío  
por si no lo sabes te lo diré  
yo nunca deje de sentirlo  
contigo hace falta pasión  
no debe faltar jamás  
también maestría pues yo  
trabajo con el corazón  
cantar al amor ya no bastara  
es poco para mi  
si quiero decirte que nunca habrá  
cosa mas bella que tu  
cosa mas linda que tu  
única como eres  
inmensa cuando quieres  
gracias por existir!!  
Como comenzamos yo no lo se  
la historia que toca su fin  
que ese misterio que nunca se fue  
lo llevo aquí dentro de mi  
serán los recuerdos que no  
no dejan pasar la edad  
serán las palabras pues yo  
sabrás mi trabajo es la voz  
cantar con amor ya no bastara es poco para mi  
si quiero decirte q nunca habrá  
cosa mas bella que tu  
cosa mas linda que tu  
única como eres  
inmensa cuando quieres  
gracias por existir!!

-gracias por existir pequeña pecosa- murumuró el chico dormido profundamente

Como lo tenia previsto por la mañana se dirigió al la oficina de correos a enviar una breve postal junto con un pasaje de ida con destino a New York a su respectiva dueña, para después dirigirse a sus acostumbrados ensayos, cuando llegó al teatro todo era una algarabía pues los tramoyistas se encontraban dando toques finales a las luces.

-Grandchester-llamó el jefe de vestuario-tu traje ya esta listo, hoy ensayaran con ellos puestos

-muy bien- contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa- me iré a vestir

-ya viste Terry- dijo Susana interceptándolo- ¿verdad que me queda divino el traje de Julieta?- preguntó esperanzada por recibir un cumplido de parte del castaño

-mmm... si- contestó indiferentemente- disculpa, tengo que vestirme para empezar con los ensayos- Susana sólo se hizo aun lado para cederle el paso al actor, en el camerino que ya le había sido asignado Terry se miraba detenidamente en el espejo mirando al "Romeo" de Shakespeare en él mismo.

********************TyC*********************

Mientras tanto en CHICAGO

-¿entonces hoy te toca en el turno de la tarde?- había preguntado Candy una vez que terminaron de comer

-si, ¿sabes Candy?, te compraré un vestido hermoso para el estreno- dijo el chico levantándose comenzando a recoger los platos

-Albert, no es necesario que te molestes, tengo uno que no esta muy gastado…

-nada de eso- la interrumpió el ojiazul – debes lucir sensacional para ese día, y yo te compraré ese vestido

-bueno como tu digas- le sonrió la chica- deja los platos yo los llevaré, se te hará tarde- dijo la rubia mientras seguía recogiendo la mesa.

-bien, toma, creo que si, ya es un poco tarde, me lavaré los dientes y me iré al trabajo- Candy sólo asintió y siguió con la tarea, pero cuando dio unos pasos hacia la cocina de pronto un agudo dolor en el pecho la puso en alerta dejando caer los platos y vasos estruendosamente

-Candy!- salió inmediatamente Albert- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado

-no, no es nada, sentí algo, sentí como un presentimiento, ¡Terry!- exclamó al recordar el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente, el único al que su corazón le avisaría si le ocurriera algo.

*********************TyC*********************

NEW YORK

-quiero esa luces sobre los dos –daba instrucciones el director- pongan la música,-ordenó-bien empecemos

Los chicos comenzaron a moverse al compás de la melodía

-oh princesa,- recitó "Romeo" mirando a "Julieta" bailar – tanta belleza- mientras que trataba de imaginarse que a quien veía era a su pecosa, Susana lo veía embelezada pues realmente se le veía muy bien el traje de Romeo- ¿he estado alguna vez enamorado?- volvió a recitar- no, es la primera- de pronto vio como la cara de Susana se transfiguraba auna de horror, es que acaso se había equivocado en uno de sus diálogos?, empezaría de nuevo, si no era para tanto para que pusiera esa cara

-Terry!!!- un grito desgarrador lo saco de sus pensamientos, sintió como era jalado fuertemente por una mano, y después escuchó como estrepitosamente caían unas luces, sintió un fuerte mareo apoderarse de él para después perder el conocimiento

-Terry, Terry- escuchaba lejanamente- ¿te encuentras bien?, vamos ayúdenme a levantarlo- escuchó la voz del director- se golpeo la cabeza por el impacto- sintió como era levantado por varias personas, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos- ¿estas bien chico?- preguntó el hombre aliviado al verle abrir los ojos

-si, creo que si- contestó examinandse la parte donde sintió que se había golpeado

-Susana, Susi! Responde-Se escuchaba la voz de una mujer que llamaba a la rubia

C O N T I N U A R A…

Chicas aki les dejos el cap. 11 de este fic muchísimas gracias por leer

Galaxilam84

Anita-asakura

Josephinepotter

Nickita22

Goshy

Krikaesav

Tamborsita333

IVY

Marie grandchester andrew

CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER

Azul Black

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, me alegro mucho ke les este gustando la historia, la canción que aparece aquí es "la cosa mas bella" de Eros Ramazzoti

Chicas nos leemos en la proxima

NAELIZ D GRANDCHESTER


	12. El viaje

CAP. 12: EL VIAJE

-Susana, Susy, Responde!- le llamaba la mujer desesperada

-Calma Rose, sólo esta desmayada- dijo el director mientras ayudaba a levantar al castaño

-Susana, se encuentra bien?- preguntó el chico con una mueca de dolor en el rostro

-claro que si muchacho, sólo se desmayó por la impresión, esos reflectores venían directo a ti- respondió el hombre- si no hubiera sido por que me di cuenta tal vez esto hubiera resultado una tragedia

-gracias señor, estaba concentrado en mi papel que no me di cuenta de nada

-no tienes por que muchacho, no permitiría que a mi actor estrella le pasara algo, sino quien haría "Romeo"- trató de bromear el hombre para aminorar el susto que todos se había llevado- señores quiero que aten bien los reflectores, ya vieron lo que ha pasado por un descuido, quiero doble refuerzos!- dijo el director levantándola voz hacia los tramoyistas

-si señor- contestaron al unísono los trabajadores volviendo a dirigirse a sus labores

-Sr. Grandchester, por favor discúlpeme por este grave error, yo…- trató de disculparse un tramoyista

-no paso nada, no te preocupes- contestó el castaño amablemente pero si que se había llevado un buen susto

-Terry!, Terry!, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Susana quien al verlo de pie se lanzó a su cuello sollozando- que alegría verte bien Terry

-Susana, tranquila, estoy bien- contestó el chico retirándole los brazos sutilmente, tratando de alejarse- ¿tu te encuentras bien?- preguntó

-si, sólo fue un desmayo, no…

-Terry, Susana, vengan por favor- interrumpió Robert- los llevaremos a que los revise un medico, y sobre todo a ti Terrence que te golpeaste la cabeza

-no es necesario Robert, me siento bien- dijo el chico avanzando unos pasos pero un leve mareo lo detuvo

-no discutas Terry, tu sabes que es necesario- el actor sólo asintió resignadamente

*********************TyC*********************

-Estoy seguro que nada le ha pasado a Terry, Candy no te preocupes- decía Albert mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua a la rubia que se encontraba aun muy nerviosa por su anterior presentimiento

-espero que tengas razón Albert, nunca había sentido esto, bueno sólo una vez, fue días antes de que Anthony muriera- dijo la pecosa bajando la cabeza con tristeza- y si algo le pasara a Terry yo no se que haría

-vamos Candy, no seas pesimista, mira mañana le mandaremos un telegrama, ahora ya es tarde seguro la oficina de correos ya esta cerrada- argumentó Albert, tratando de tranquilizarla, Candy sólo asintió mientras evocaba la imagen de Terry sonriendo diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

*******************TyC**********************

-pero Dr. no creo que sea necesario guardar reposo- se quejó el castaño- yo me siento bien

-Sr. Grandchester, un golpe en la cabeza siempre se tiene que cuidar, y sobre todo por las puntadas que le acabamos de dar-argumentó el Dr. sin dar su brazo a torcer

-pero Dr. no…-trató de volver a protestar el castaño

-no se preocupe Dr., Terrence guardara el reposo que necesita- interrumpió Robert

-pero Robert…

-basta Terry, pareces niño chiquito, tomaras ese reposo, y eso es una orden de tu jefe- dijo Robert con la autoridad que le daba por ser el productor de la obra, a lo que el castaño sólo se cruzó de brazos y guardó silencio el resto de la consulta.

-pero ¿qué se cree Robert?, darme una orden a mi a Terrence Grandchester,- Terry llegó a su apartamento enfurruñado murmurando maldiciones- no ve que necesito ensayar, ya se esta llegando el estreno de la obra y mi pecosa llegará pronto, necesito ser el mejor "romeo" de la historia de Broadway- seguía diciendo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, sintió como su estomago gruñía ya que no había comido en todo el día pues con lo del accidente se la pasaron en el hospital la mayor parte de la tarde, pero con el coraje que se cargaba en ese instante se metió a la cama y se olvidó que su cuerpo le pedía alimentos.

A la mañana siguiente como era costumbre se levantó temprano, se duchó y desayunó algo ligero, antes de salir rumbo al teatro se enfundó en su ahora disfraz para salir a la calle, una gorra y una bufanda con los que trataba de cubrirse el rostro pues desde que se había publicado los afiches de la nueva obra la gente ya lo comenzaba a reconocer y lo perseguían en especial las señoritas tratando de que el actor principal les otorgara un autógrafo.

-bueno días charles- saludó amablemente al guardia del teatro mientras se introducía pero antes de eso el guardia se atravesó en su camino a lo que Terry lo miró extrañado

-buenos días, Sr. Grandchester, me temo que no podré dejarlo pasar- dijo el guardia algo apenado

-¿a que te refieres? Ya sabes que yo soy el actor principal- dijo Terry fulminándolo con la mirada

-Lo sé Sr. Pero el Sr. Hathaway dio esa orden-antes de que pudiera apelar algo el actor, el guardia le dio un papel doblado por la mitad- tome, lo siento en verdad-el castaño practicamnte le arrebató la nota de las manos y se dispuso al leerla

"Terry , siento que Charles te negara la entrada al teatro, pero es una medida para que regreses a tu casa a descansar, sabia que no respetarías las indicaciones que te dio el Dr. así que te esperamos hasta el martes para reanudar tus ensayos.

Robert Hathaway"

-maldición!- exclamó el castaño, arrugando el papel arrojandolo al suelo, le dedicó una ultima mirada llena de coraje al guardia que lo vio con temor pues sabia sobre el carácter que se cargaba el actor y se marchó

********************TyC*****************

Por la mañana la rubia había acudido a la oficina de correos pero esta todavía se encontraba cerrada aun era muy temprano, pero que le iba a hacer, su turno empezaba a las 8:00 AM, sólo le quedaba esperar a que le dieran su hora del almuerzo.

-buenos días Sharon- saludó la pecosa a la enfermera que atendía la recepción

-buenos días Candy, que bueno que llegas, el Dr. Lenard dijo que fueras a su oficina en cuanto llegaras- contestó la enfermera, la pecosa sólo asintió

-"Seguro me querrá para ver lo del encargo que llevaré"-pesaba la rubia mientras se dirigía a la oficina- "pero que flojera viajar hasta florida"

Toc Toc

-adelante- se escuchó una voz que le cedía el paso

-Dr. Lenard ¿me mandó llamar?- preguntó la rubia al entrar

-así es Candy, necesito hablarle sobre el viaje a Florida

-me lo supuse- murmuró la enfermera

-dijiste algo?

-no… no… bueno si… dije que adelante

-bien Candy, creo que ya no será necesario que hagas ese viaje- empezó el Dr.- mi amigo vendrá a pasar unos días a Chicago junto con su sobrina y el mismo se hará cargo de los documentos

-entonces ¿ya no viajaré?- preguntó incrédula la chica

-no, pero ya se te había comprado el pasaje a Florida ¿A dónde dijiste que viajarías en tus vacaciones?

-a New York Sr.- contestó la rubia sin comprender

-bien pues parece que la suerte te sonríe, como ya te había conseguido suplente para estos días que te ausentarías, tus vacaciones comenzaran a partir de este lunes, podrás cambiar el pasaje a Florida por uno a New York

-¿pero esta seguro Dr.?- preguntó la pecosa sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-claro que si muchacha, he visto que trabajas mucho, creo que te mereces estas vacaciones- dijo el Dr. con una sonrisa al ver la enorme sonrisa que Candy le regaló

-Gracias Dr., se lo agradezco mucho- agradeció la rubia dándole un abrazo al galeno que se ruborizó por la espontaneidad de la enfermera

*********************TyC******************

Toc Toc, Toc Toc

Escuchó el castaño que tocaba con insistencia la puerta, levantándose de la silla donde había permanecido desde que había llegado del teatro abrió la puerta

-madre!- dijo con sorpresa el actor

-Terry , hijo ¿Cómo estas?, me enteré de lo que paso ayer en el teatro-saludó la elegante dama mientras le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla

-pasa mamá estoy bien, bueno dentro de lo que cabe- dijo el castaño ofreciéndole una silla

-Como que dentro de lo que cabe?- preguntó Eleonor extrañada- ¿acaso te ocurrió algo peor a lo que me dijo Robert?

-me siento bien de salud, pero estoy disgustado, ¡prácticamente me han corrido del teatro!- dijo con resentimiento

-ah es eso- contestó la rubia como si supiera la respuesta desde antes de preguntar- Robert me lo comentó, terry debes de entender que el reposo es necesario

-pues si madre, pero necesito ensayar, Candy llegará a Broadway la próxima semana y…

-con que vendrá tu novia eh?- preguntó pícaramente la dama

-claro que vendrá ¿acaso no te lo había dicho?

-no, no me lo habías dicho- contestó con un ligero tono de reproche- desde que regresaste de Chicago ya no me has ido a visitar Terrence, es mas, me enteré por Robert que serias "romeo" en su próxima producción

-lo siento madre, pero los ensayos empiezan desde la mañana y terminan casi al anochecer y pues no tengo tiempo de nada- contestó el castaño tratando de excusarse

-este miércoles fue tu día de descanso, te vine a buscar y resultó que el joven había salido- le reprochó nuevamente

-mamá no te pongas así- contestó apenado

-¿se puede saber a donde fue el señorito? ¿Qué no se dignó a ir a ver a su madre?

-ahh.. Este… yo.. fui a Pitt.. Pittsburgh- eso último lo dijo en un susurro

-¿a Pittsburgh?- ahora preguntó con extrañeza Eleonor

-si, fui a Pittsburg a encontrarme con Candy- dijo sonrojado totalmente, Eleonor sonrió al escuchar a su hijo

-ya veo- contestó la mujer calidamente, Terry la volteó a mirar pues su tono había cambiado de uno de reproche a uno de total ternura -"Terry esta enamorado"- pensó Eleonor- "le debo mucho a esa chiquilla pecosa, a cambiado totalmente el carácter de Terry, bueno sigue siendo algo huraño pero cuando habla de ella y cuando esta conmigo su humor cambia, además de que ayudó a reconciliarme con él- sonrió al recordar lo acontecido en Escocia

****************TyC****************

-así que he ido a cambiar el boleto de Florida para uno a New York- terminó de decir la rubia a Albert que la miraba con una sonrisa

-y a que hora partirá tu tren?- preguntó

-partiré mañana a la media noche para esta a mas tardar el lunes en la tarde- contestó la chica

-y ya le mandaste el telegrama a Terry ?

-no, la oficina de correos estaba cerrada y en la tarde cuando Salí del hospital decidí que mejor seria darle una sorpresa- dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y se ponía un delantal

-se pondrá muy contento Terry al verte antes de tiempo

-¿tu crees?

-¿lo dudas?- contestó Albert con otra pregunta

-la verdad no, pero quería que me lo aseguraras- contestó la pecosa traviesamente, el chico sólo sonrió y entre los dos se pusieron a hacer la comida pues Albert le estaba enseñando a cocinar a Candy- ahhh no lo puedo creer- suspiró la chica fascinada después de un rato

-¿Qué te pasa Candy?- preguntó el rubio extrañado

-pues estaba pensando en que cuando perdí a Anthony en ese accidente, no volvería a amar nunca, pero después de que conocí a Terry todo cambió- contestó la chica mientras veía pasar por sus ojos el momento tan mágico en el Mauritania- ya te conté como conocí a Terry?- preguntó, pero antes de que dejara responder al ojiazul prosiguió- lo conocí en un barco en medio de la espesa bruma, iba camino a Londres yo había salido a tomar un poco de aire pues me había mareado con la champagne y de pronto como una visión…

-como una visión lo viste, y pensaste que era Anthony, después te acercaste a él- la interrumpió Albert- y le preguntaste si estaba triste, y el te contestó que esa estuvo buena, después te llamó pecosa, se burló de tus pecas y le dijiste moco insolente

-y tu como sabes eso Albert?- preguntó la rubia

-Candy, me lo has estado repitiendo cada tarde desde que me encontraste en el hospital- contestó

-oh Albert!- dijo la chica sonrojándose como un jitomate

-jajá jajá- el rubio se carcajeo abiertamente ante el total sonrojo de Candy.

******************TyC******************

Al día siguiente

-laralaralala laralaralala- iba tarareando la chica a la salida del hospital, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta como un auto la seguía

-eh señorita!- llamó una voz de hombre- parece que se le han caído veinte dólares

-no lo creo señor, mi bolsa va muy bien cerrada- contestó la chica sin volver el rostro siguiendo su camino

-Candy!- finalmente llamó la voz después de esperar a que se diera cuenta de quien se trataba

-Stear! Archie!- dijo la rubia gratamente sorprendida- chicas, pero que hacen ahí por que no me habían llamado antes

-claro que te habíamos llamado, pero ibas muy feliz tarareando- contestó el joven castaño

-¿en serio? No me di cuenta- murmuró la pecosa

-ya vemos, pero dinos a donde vas tan contenta?- preguntó Stear

-voy a hacer unas compras hoy en la noche parto a New York- contestó la chica alegremente

-lo sabemos, fuimos al restaurante donde trabaja Albert- contestó Annie- al parecer si no venimos a verte seguro te vas sin despedirte

-claro que les iba a decir, pero después de ir a comprarle un regalo a Terry- contestó la chica apenada

-jajajaja- rieron los chicos

-anda Candy, sube te llevamos- dijo Patty haciéndole un lugar, la rubia abordó con ellos el auto, al poco rato llegaban al centro de la ciudad de Chicago donde estaban las mejores tiendas

-chicas quieren un helado?- preguntaron los Cornwell

-si- contestaron las jóvenes mientras estaban distraídas mirando un aparador, Candy rápidamente visualizó un sombrero muy fino

-ese sombrero se le vería muy bien

-si, pero recuerda que Terry no usa esas cosas- le dijo Annie

-si tienes razón- contestó la rubia desviando la mirada al otro lado de la calle- ¡oh pero que hermosas rosas! Le llevaré una docena- dijo corriendo hacia el puesto de flores

-Candy espera!- la llamó Patty mientras corria tras ella- Candy no creo que sea una buena idea que le lleves flores, se marchitaran en el camino

-es verdad, entonces le llevaré unos refrescos de frutilla- dijo viendo hacia una tienda- a él le encantan

-alto Candy- la reprendieron las chicas- en New York también venden refrescos

-entonces le llevaré un pastel de fresa, es su favorito- dijo visualizando una pastelería

-Candy, detente el pastel llegaría arruinado a New York

-si, también eso es verdad- dijo resignadamente la ojiverde

-chicas aquí esta el helado- dijeron los chicos al llegar, cada chica tomó su helado, sólo candy quien seguía distraída no escuchaba a Archie

-Candy, el helado!- subió la voz el castaño

-oh Archie, eres muy amable pero no creo podérselo llevar a Terry, llegaría derretido el helado

-jajajajaja- soltaron la carcajada la pandilla

-pero de que se ríen?- preguntó Candy indignada- después de que me están reprendiendo por cada cosa que quiero comprar y ahora que ya entendí que eso tampoco se lo puedo llevar ustedes se burlan- les reprochó

-Candy el helado es para ti, para que lo saborees en este momento- dijo Archie entre risas, Candy adquirió un tono rosado en la cara mientras tomaba el helado avergonzada

Después de disfrutar y por fin decidir que le compraría a Terry se dispusieron a dirigirse al departamento, rato después de una particular reunión a manera de despedida para Candy, los chicos acompañaron a Annie y a Patty a sus casas para después volver por Candy y llevarla a la estación junto con Albert.

-Candy antes de irte te quisiera dar esto- dijo Stear extendiéndole una hermosa cajita

-¡que lindo Stear! Es una caja de música-exclamó la rubia con sorpresa al ver el lindo obsequio

-yo la llamo la "caja de la felicidad"- contestó el chico orgullosamente

-gracias Stear- dijo la rubia dándole un calido abrazo, después de igual forma se despidió de Archie y Albert, abordó el tren mientras veía como sus tres amigos corrían por el andén despidiéndola con la mano

-adiós Candy, adiós- podía escuchar a la lejanía las voces de los chicos

-adiós mis queridos amigos

********************TyC********************

Al día siguiente

-que haces aquí Susana?- preguntó el castaño al ver a la ojiazul frente a su puerta

-bueno, quería saber si ya estaba mejor- contestó la chica, mirando hacia el interior del pequeño apartamento-¿no me invitas a pasar?- preguntó pero antes de que Terry pudiera contestarle esta ya se había introducido al lugar- te traje estos bizcochos

-como vez, estoy bien, ahora si me disculpas voy de salida- contestó el chico sin apartarse de la puerta aun manteniéndola abierta

-¿ni siquiera me ofreces una taza de te Terry?- preguntó coquetamente Susana colocando la caja de pastelillos sobre la mesa

-no creo tener la clase de te a la que estas acostumbrada- contestó secamente- y como te dije voy de salida- volvió a decir por si no había entendido la indirecta de que en pocas palabras quería que se fuera

-se supone que no debes de salir, Robert dijo que el Dr.….

-me importa un bledo lo que dijo el Dr.- la interrumpió fríamente

-bien me voy- dijo Susana al fin entendiendo que no era bien recibida- supongo que mañana nos veremos en los ensayos el castaño sólo asintió- que pases una buena tarde- sin decir mas la chica se retiró con su orgullo herido, el chico sólo e limitó a cerrar la puerta con fastidio, si de por si andaba con un humor de los mil demonios por que no iba a los ensayos ahora se había puesto mucho peor con la visita de la ojiazul, sólo se ponía de buen humor cuando llegaba Eleonor que lo había estado visitando los últimos dos días o cuando se ponía recordar a una rubia de rizos.

Toc Toc, se escuchó a los pocos minutos, estaba decidido a no abrir la puerta seguramente era nuevamente la fastidiosa de Susana, Toc Toc se volvió a escuchar insistentemente los toquidos

-grrr- gruñó dirigiéndose a la puerta- y ahora que….- las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta al ver la hermosa visión que estaba frente a él

Hay recuerdos

que se envuelven en lagrimas

junto al miedo

de volverme a enamorar

mi voz se había perdido

hasta el sentido al hablar

y con solo escucharte

y con solo mirarte

el amor vuelve a empezar

eres luz

que puede tocar este corazón

no hay nadie mas que tu

que enciendes estrellas en mi interior

y a donde vayas tu

y es que nadie mas

me mira como tu

solo tu

eres tu

se que un beso

dice mas que la verdad

hay momentos

que se guardan y no se Irán

y hay historias como esta

que se vuelven magicas

con solo escucharte

con solo mirarte

el amor vuelve a empezar

eres luz

que puede tocar este corazón

no hay nadie mas que tu

que enciendes estrellas en mi interior

y a donde vayas tú

y es que nadie mas

me mira como tu

solo tú

eres luz

que puede tocar este corazón

no hay nadie mas que tu

que enciendes estrellas en mi interior

y a donde vayas tú

y es que nadie mas

me mira como tu

solo tú

eres tú

C O N T I N U A R A….

BUENO CHICAS NUEVAMENTE POR AKI ANDO DEJADNOLES AHORA EL CAP. 12 ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

Tamborsita333

Galaxylam84

Ivy

Nickita22

CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER

Marchh

Anita-asakura

Josephinepotter

Marie Grandchester Andrew

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS CHICAS


	13. New York

CAPITULO 13: NEW YORK

-grrr- gruñó dirigiéndose a la puerta- y ahora que….- las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta al ver la hermosa visión que estaba frente a él

-hola Terry- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que con su espontaneidad corrió a abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho, el castaño estaba anonadado no sabia si lo que sus ojos veían eran producto de su imaginación o era la pura y hermosa realidad, Candy se sintió algo extrañada al no tener la reacción del joven quien no la había abrazado y ni siquiera aun pronunciaba ni una palabra- Terry,- lo llamó- Terry ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó al ver que aun no decía nada

-creo que necesito un buen pellizco, parece que estoy soñando- dijo mirándola fijamente sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, Candy al escuchar eso sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta que Terry estaba en shock

-pues si necesitas eso…- dijo la chica traviesamente pellizcándolo fuertemente en el brazo

-Auhhhhh!!!- chilló Terry- eso me dolió pecas- dijo frotándose el brazo- ¿pecas? ¿Candy? En verdad eres tú- al fin reaccionando la tomo entre sus brazos estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho

-valla, veo que te sirvió el pellizco- dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras correspondía el calido abrazo- creí que te habías quedado catatónico

-si, definitivamente eres tu pequeña pecosa- dijo separándose de ella un poco, sólo para admirar su bello rostro y ver su nariz salpicada de pecas, y sin decir si quiera una palabra se acerco a ella uniendo sus labios calidamente, Candy se dejó llevar por el mágico momento olvidando como siempre de hasta su nombre cuando Terry la besaba, el chico no podía creer que la estuviera besando si hacia apenas unas horas estaba seguro que ella estaba en Chicago, al terminar el beso la pecosa se recargó en el pecho de él mientras que el actor bajó el rostro en la cabellera de la rubia absorbiendo su aroma a rosas.

-estoy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo- murmuró la chica

-Yo también esto muy feliz de que estés aquí-susurró el chico pero de momento recordó algo- ¿pero Candy que haces qui? ¿Por qué no me dijiste la semana pasada que saldrías antes de vacaciones?- interrogó el chico separándose de la rubia

-es que no te gusta que este aquí?- preguntó la pecosa haciendo un puchero

-claro que me gusta- se apresuró a contestar- sólo es que no comprendo por que no me dijiste nada

-bueno te explicaré todo cuando me dejes pasar- contestó señalando el interior del departamento

-oh!! Disculpa Candy - se excuso el chico, apresurándose a darle paso a la pecosa ayudándola con la maleta que traía en la mano- siéntate por favor- prepararé te

-veo que tu departamento esta muy limpio- dijo sorprendida la chica recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón del hogar de su novio

-ah es que la señora de la limpieza viene cada tercer día y yo pues no ensucio mucho- contestó el chico mientras servia el te

-en casa es Albert quien se encarga

-pero Candy ¿como es que dejas que Albert haga esas cosas?- preguntó el chico, aunque conociendo a su pecosa ya se suponía la respuesta

-es que Albert me gana de mano- respondió Candy avergonzada

-lo suponía- sonrió el chico

-¿Terry que tratas de decir con eso de "me lo suponía"?- preguntó la rubia poniendo en su cintura las manos en jarras

-nada, nada, sólo que espero que ya no se te queme la olla de agua – contestó el chico burlonamente

-oh Terry me las pagaras!- gruñó la pecosa mientra se le echaba encima con el puño preparado para lanzarle un buen golpe, pero Terry no pudo prevenir el impacto y perdiendo el control los dos fueron a parar al suelo cayendo la pecosa sobre el castaño, los dos como un deja-vu recordaron un momento parecido en Escocia, Candy levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos verdi azules de Terry quien la miraba penetrantemente perdiéndose por completo en esa hermosa mirada, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya se encontraban besándose como nunca antes, sus labios se fundían con desesperación sintiendo palpitar su corazón desbocadamente, Candy rodeaba el cuello del castaño con sus pequeños brazos y Terry tomaba el rostro de la rubia firmemente entre sus manos, el actor audazmente penetró la boca de la chica con su lengua y la pecosa correspondió al instante la intromisión, sin poder contener sus actos el chico bajó sus manos lentamente desde el rostro hasta el cuello para situarlas fuertemente en la cintura atrayéndola aun mas hacia él mientras que Candy acariciaba la cabellera castaña de su novio enloqueciéndolo por completo, sentían su cuerpo arder a causa del deseo, del amor, de la pasión, con los ojos cerrados Terry se aventuró a probar el cuello de la chica quien sin proponérselo lanzó un ligero gemido.

Toc Toc

-Terry estas ahí?!- escucharon de pronto como llamaban la puerta, separándose abruptamente y dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba se sonrojaron a mas no poder- Terry hijo!- volvieron a llamar

-es mi madre- murmuró el chico ayudando a incorporarse a Candy quien seguía completamente ruborizada- iré a abrirle- la rubia sólo asintió y se dispuso a recoger las tazas de te que habían caído a causa del impacto

-buenas tardes madre ¿pero por que gritas?- preguntó el muchacho naturalmente – cediéndole el paso

-hace cinco minutos que estoy llamando a ala puerta y la portera me dijo que no habías salido y pues no…. – la actriz se quedo boquiabierta al darse cuenta que alguien acompañaba a su hijo, y que ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que la pecosa que había conocido en Escocia- ¿Candy, eres tu muchacha?- preguntó la dama sorprendida

-buenas tardes Sra. Backer- saludó la rubia con su singular sonrisa haciendo una pequeña reverencia- ¿Cómo está?

-Terry eres un maleducado- lo reprendió Eleonor- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que hoy llegaba tu novia?- preguntó, Candy se ruborizó al darse cuenta que la madre de Terry ya sabia de su relación

-ningún maleducado madre, Candy también me a dado una grata sorpresa a mi- respondió el chico

-ya veo- la muchacha sonrió al ver como la relación de madre e hijo había mejorado notablemente- pero ven Candy déjame darte un abrazo- dijo la dama sonriendo abrazando a la rubia que se había quedado sorprendida por el efusivo a brazo – pero mírate te has puesto mucho mas hermosa, ahora veo por que traes a Terry comiendo de tu mano – comentó la dama tomando de las manos ala chica observándola de pies a cabeza

-mamá!!- exclamó Terry ruborizado, a lo que la pecosa sólo sonrió ampliamente- mejor por que no nos cuentas que te trae por aquí- dijo cambiando de tema

-como hoy es el ultimo día de incapacidad y mañana volverás al trabajo pensé que quizás te gustaría acompañarme a pasear, con eso de que los últimos días te la pasaste de cascarrabias, murmurando maldiciones por no poder ir al teatro…

-¿incapacidad?- habló la pecosa no dejando terminar a la dama- ¿estas enfermo Terry. Te pasó algo?- preguntó mirando al chico preocupadamente tratando de encontrarle algo que le diera una explicación

-no ha pasado nada Candy sólo fue un golpe en la cabeza sin importancia- respondió el chico tranquilizándola

-¿pero no le habías platicado?- preguntó Eleonor

-madre, Candy acaba de llegar, además ya me he cansado de decirle a todos que fue algo sin importancia

-pero claro que tiene importancia, un golpe en la cabeza siempre es importante- dijo la rubia

-no cabe duda que eres enfermera, el Dr. Me ha dicho lo mismo- sonrió Terry- pero sigo en lo mismo ya no me duele y no pasó nada, no entiendo por que Robert me ha descansado tres dias, con una hora hubiera sido mas que suficiente- gruñó el chico para si mismo

-Terry siempre tan testarudo- dijo la actriz con una mueca- pero en fin, mañana regresas al teatro y con la llegada de Candy seguro estarás de mucho mejor humor que de costumbre

-y volvemos al principio ¿por qué no me avisaste que llegabas hoy?- preguntó el castaño ofreciéndole una silla a Candy

-pues por que te quería dar una sorpresa- contestó naturalmente- además todo fue repentino, se suponía que hoy tendría que estar saliendo a Florida a un viaje de trabajo pero no se necesitó mi ayuda de ultima hora y como ya me habían comprado el pasaje sólo lo cambie a uno a New York y el Dr. Lenard tan amable como siempre me ha dado dos semanas de vacaciones- habló rapidamente dando una explicación resumida

-espera a ver si te entendí bien ¿cambiaste tu boleto para Florida por un a New York?- preguntó el castaño

-Sip- afirmó la pecosa dándole un sorbo al te que había vuelto a preparar el chico

-valla, no cabe duda que el destino los quiere juntos- argumentó Eleonor

-si, no cabe duda- murmuró el chico con una sonrisa encantadora haciendo sonrojar a la dueña de su corazón-sólo que habrá un problema, la reservación que había hecho para Candy en el hotel esta hecha hasta dentro unos días- dijo preocupadamente el chico

-¿Cómo que un hotel Terry?, Para eso esta mi casa, Candy no se quedara en ninguna otra parte que no sea conmigo -concluyó la talentosa actriz

-pero señora Backer, no quiero causarle molestias yo creo que si Terry habla con el gerente del hotel tal vez…

-nada, nada no se discutas mas, tu te hospedaras en mi casa y llámame Eleonor

-pero…

-ni lo intentes Candy, si yo soy testarudo mi madre me gana por el doble

******************************TyC******************************

-Stear?-llamó el chico de ojos marrones a su hermano

-¿si?- pregúntole de anteojos antes de alejarse del comedor

-¿tu crees, que Terry deje regresar a Candy?- respondió Archie con otra pregunta desviando a mirada

-la verdad no lo sé- respondió el mayor de los Cornwell- ambos sabemos que Terry la quiere con él, pero también sabemos que Candy es una persona dulce y responsable y pensará en Albert, él aun no recupera la memoria y no lo dejaría así como así después de haberle ofrecido su ayuda

-si tienes razón, ella volverá- sonrió el de cabello castaño

******************************TyC******************************

-pero Terry estas convencido que este auto es seguro?- preguntó la pecosa dudando del auto que tenia enfrente

-claro que es seguro pecosa, si no es como el auto de tu primo el inventor- respondió el castaño

-no se llama así Terry, su nombre es Stear- lo reprendió Candy que aun no se animaba a abordar el auto

-mmm..., Stear, inventor, da lo mismo- dijo el castaño divertido- anda sube, no pasara nada, es completamente seguro, yo mismo me he encargado de revisarlo antes de comprarlo hace unas semanas

-pues por lo mismo- murmuro la rubia para si misma

-hey! Escuché eso!, ¿Qué insinúas Candy ¿no confías en mi?- indignado preguntó Terry

-de que confío en ti lo hago, es sólo que no creo que ser buen actor se lleve bien de la mano con ser mecánico- argumentó la chica

-Candy, yo soy todo un estuche de monerías, anda sube ya o prefieres caminar por la extensa ciudad de New York? Preguntó maliciosamente

-bueno he caminado mas que eso, creo que unos cuantos….

-basta, sube- grito exasperado el muchacho al ver que no había dado resultado su táctica, la rubia abordó inmediatamente el auto lo que Terry sonrió de medio lado

"con ese modo ni como negarse"- pensó divertida, al reconocer que efectivamente Terry seguía siendo el mismo chico malhumorado pero irremediablemente dulce que la había enamorado

-y dime ¿Cómo esta, el elegante, la tímida y la gordita?- Preguntó el chico una vez que había puesto en marcha en auto

-Terry eres incorregible- sonrió la rubia resignadamente- Archie, Annie y Patty- recalcó fuertemente los nombres de sus amigos- se encuentran bien, me pidieron que te diera sus saludos

-y Albert como se encuentra? ¿Stear aun sigue con la idea de enrolarse al frente?

-Albert aun sigue como te había dicho sin recuperar la memoria pero se le ve animado y no pierde la esperanza que sus recuerdos regresen pronto, en cuanto Stear, no lo sé-

Dijo la pecosa bajando la mirada- trata de aparentar que todo esta bien pero sé que sigue inquieto, hay veces que al leer el periódico se pone algo melancólico y su rostro refleja impotencia y contrariedad, pareció que cuando Albert habló con él había desistido, pero no lo sé, no lo puedo asegurar, sólo el puede decidir

-tienes razón, sólo esperemos que su decisión sea la correcta – dijo el castaño extendiendo la mano tomando la de la rubia entre la suya aprovechando que había un cruce de peatones- Candy?- la llamó al ver que se había quedado en silencio, la rubia giró el rostro al escuchar la voz de Terry- quiero disculparme por lo que paso en el departamento, no quise faltarte al respeto y…

-no tienes porque disculparte Terry- se apresuró a contestar con un tenue rubor en las mejillas- yo lo permití, no me obligaste a nada

-pero un caballero no…

-ya no digas nada Terry, mejor dime adonde me llevaras a comer? – preguntó la pecosa cambiando de tema

-te llevaré al mejor restaurante, es el favorito de mi madre- contestó el chico – sirven una comida exquisita y después te llevaré a pasear por New York, y para la cena mi madre nos estará esperando en su casa

-me da algo de pena con tu madre Terry

-no tienes por que Candy, mi madre te estima por lo que hiciste por nosotros en Escocia

*************************TyC*************************

-Albert te buscan

-enseguida voy Mario- dijo el rubio quitándose el delantal- deben de ser Stear y Archie- cuando llegó a la puerta se dio cuenta que efectivamente eran sus amigos, pero antes de llegar un intenso mareo lo inundó y lo hizo desvanecerse en medio del restaurante donde trabajaba

-Albert!!- gritaron al unísono los muchachos que corrieron a auxiliarlo, entre algunos empleados del restaurante lo llevaron a la parte de atrás donde se encontraba una habitación, lo tendieron en la cama mientras llegaba el Dr.

-¿Qué… que me paso?-dijo el chico mientras veía como era atendido por el medico que estaba acompañado por los hermanos Cornwell- me… me duele mucho la cabeza

-se desmayó Sr., dígame que es lo que sintió antes de desvanecerse- preguntó el medico mientras le tomaba la temperatura

-no sé, estaba bien pero de pronto sentí un mareo intenso y unas ganas de vomitar incontenibles y sentí como era aspirado por un gran remolino ya después todo se torno oscuro- dijo el rubio sosteniendo su cabeza como si le pesara

-Albert ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Stear

-si, sólo me duele la cabeza pero…

-¿pero que Albert?- ahora preguntó el menor de los Cornwell

-cuando estaba inconciente, escuché la voz de Candy pidiendo auxilio y cuando pude localizarla estaba cayendo de una cascada, después volví a ver su rostro lloroso y yo la estaba consolando por la muerte de… de Anthony

**************************TyC****************************

Después de haber comido exquisitamente y haber hablado de varias cosas como del accidente de Terry en el teatro y el repentino viaje de Candy que había sido cancelado se dispusieron a abandonar el establecimiento

-quieres caminar un poco Candy?- preguntó el castaño ofreciéndole el brazo a lo que la rubia asintió tomándolo rápidamente

**Una tras otra hasta el corazón **

**siempre cayendo contigo en el mismo error **

**de las mujeres andaba jurado **

**y mira nomas no dejo de pensar en tu amor **

Mientras caminaban podía ver como Candy abría la boca sorprendida ante la hermosa New York, sus calles, sus carteles, sus tiendas departamentales todo la tenia completamente maravillada

-Terry pero mira que escote trae esa dama!- exclamó Candy sorprendida ante el hermoso vestido pero provocador escote que llevaba una fina dama

-shhh habla mas despacio o te escuchara- le susurró el castaño con una sonrisa

**de tu sonrisa me enamore **

**de tus ojitos, tu boca el color de tu piel **

**yo lo que quiero es estar a tu lado **

**te canto de frente que como le vamos a hacer**

-ups!- dijo la rubia sonrojándose guiñando el ojo traviesamente, el castaño sonrió coquetamente animándose a abrazarla por los hombros para seguir caminando a pesar que eso no era muy bien visto en esa época pero a ellos no les importó, se amaban y sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo con el compás de su amor, Terry se sentía extraordinariamente feliz, sitiándola a su lado era el hombre mas dichoso, escuchando su risa cantarina hacia inundar su corazón con el mas puro y tierno sentimiento, sentir su verde mirada sobre él le hacia estremecer y escuchar su dulce voz decir su nombre ante cada exclamación de asombro le hacia sentirse como el mas loco enamorado

-"Candy, cuando estoy contigo mi corazón se inunda de un calido sentimiento"- pensó el castaño mientras veía sonreír a la chica al ver aun hombre que tenia bailando sobre un hombro a un mono.- "cuantas veces imaginé caminar contigo por New York"

**Soñando contigo me paso la vida**

**temblando por volver a verte mi vida**

**por algo el destino te puso a mi lado**

**el quiere que vivas la vida con migo **

-todo es tan hermoso, New York es una ciudad con mucha vida- dijo la chica al ver los enormes carteles- Terry?

-si?

-¿es cierto que por las noches eso carteles brillan?

-así es, por la noche toda la ciudad esta iluminada

**aaandale niña aaandale amor**

**ando llorando desconsolado**

**quiero pensar que ya estas a mi lado**

**curame ya esta herida de amor**

**-**todo es tan maravilloso- dijo la chica fascinada ante la hermosa ciudad- y la vida tan hermosa- suspiró recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio

-si, la vida es muy hermosa- secundó Terry

**aaandale niña aaandale amor**

**quiero que escuches mi serenata**

**cada palabra del fondo de mi alama**

**pa' que le digas que si… a mi corazón**

-Terry y las podré ver esta noche?- preguntó la rubia repentinamente emocionada

-¿podrás ver que?

-la luces en New York

-si tu quisieras las podrias ver esta noche y el resto de las noches de nuestras vidas

C O N T I N U A R A….

**Marie Grandchester Andrew**

**CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER**

**IVY**

**Anttealb**

**Nelly**

**Marchh**

**Anita-asakura**

**Josephinepotter**

**Tamborsita333**

**Krikaesav**

**Akire**

**Carito**

**Mary desde chile**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios niñas ahora mi tarde un pokito mas pero aki estoy tarde pero segura asi ke por aki tienen el cap. 13 **

**Cancion: andale niña de UNO**


	14. La propuesta

CAPITULO 14:LA PROPUESTA

-no puedo creer que estuve apunto de decírselo!-dijo el castaño sonriendo al entrar a su departamento- pero no debo desesperar, por más de que desee que ella sea mi esposa tengo que esperar, esto lo tengo que hacer muy cuidadosamente, todo tiene que ser perfecto, será después del estreno como lo tenia planeado- dijo colocando las llaves en su mesita de noche mientras recordaba el momento en que estuvo apunto de decirle a Candy lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos.

_ FLASH BACK_

_-Terry y las podré ver esta noche?- preguntó la rubia repentinamente emocionada_

_-¿podrás ver que?_

_-la luces en New York_

_-si tu quisieras las podrías ver esta noche y el resto de las noches de nuestras vidas_

_La rubia giró rápidamente a mirarlo al escucharle decir aquellas palabras_

_-que has dicho Terry?- preguntó al ver que este se había sonrojado hasta las orejas_

_-que… que…- titubeo nerviosamente el castaño no sabiendo si decirle lo que tenia pensado proponerle o esperarse hasta lo planeado- claro… que las podrás ver esta noche, mi madre tiene una excelente vista desde su casa- respondió lo mas coherentemente posible, si, lo mejor era esperar_

_-ohh- fue lo único que atinó a decir la pecosa sin poder ocultar su desilusión_

_-mira Candy!- exclamó el chico atrayendo la atención de la rubia- ahí hay una fuente- dijo apuntando hacia un pequeño parque- y sabes?_

_-que?- preguntó al ver hacia donde le era señalado_

_-dicen que es una fuente de los deseos_

_-¿de los deseos?- preguntó interesada_

_-si, de los deseos, dicen que si arrojas una moneda y pides un deseo con mucha devoción este se te hará realidad_

_-¿en verdad?- preguntó emocionada_

_-claro, bueno eso es lo que se dice ¿quieres probar?_

_-si, si quiero- contestó la muchacha saltando como una chiquilla_

_-bien, toma aquí hay una moneda, una para ti y una para mi, a la cuenta de tres pediremos nuestro deseo en la mente y arrojaremos la moneda al mismo tiempo- dijo el Castaño dándole una moneda a Candy_

_-si- asintió colocándose frente a la fuente de piedra_

_-uno, dos, tres- contó el chico- "Deseo hacer de Candy mi esposa y hacerla la mujer mas feliz del mundo"_

_-"deseo un día despertar al lado de Terry y hacerle el desayuno como su esposa"- y los dos al mismo tiempo arrojaron las monedas al agua clara _

_-listo?-_

_-si, listo- contestó la pecosa con una sonrisa_

_-y se puede saber que pediste?_

_-no Terry, no se puede, sino no se hará realidad- contestó la pecosa con un guiño_

_-bueno esta bien, pero cuando se haga realidad me lo dirás verdad Candy?_

_-aja-asintió la chica- te lo diré_

_-bien, vamos entonces, mi madre ya nos debe de estar esperando- tomó el chico de la mano de la pecosa empezando a caminar_

_-espera- dijo la rubia deteniéndose- tienes otra moneda?- preguntó_

_-si, pero para que la quieres?- preguntó extrañado Terry dándole la moneda_

_-pues para que va a ser… pues para pedir otro deseo- contestó la rubia como si la respuesta no fuera obvia- ahora vuelvo dijo corriendo nuevamente hacia la fuente y cerrando los ojos volvió a pedir el deseo que había olvidado por completo- " bueno si quiero hacer el desayuno para Terry algún día…"- dijo reflexionado- "…entonces deseo aprender a cocinar!"- deseo aventando la moneda al fondo de la fuente, regresando sonriendo hacia donde la esperaba su novio_

_ FIN DEL FLASK BACK_

-¿Qué es lo que habrá deseado la pecosa?- se preguntó acostándose cómodamente en su pequeña cama- ¿habrá deseado estar conmigo el resto de su vida?- se volvió a preguntar- ahh- soltó un suspiro- ¡parezco un idiota enamorado!- sonrió recordando como se comportaba al estar cerca de la rubia- seguro que hasta Eleonor lo ha notado, no paró de sonreír en ningún momento- dijo al evocar la sonrisa de su madre al verlos llegar tomados de la mano a su hermosa casa- además de que tambien no paró de decirle a Candy lo "huraño" que suelo ser y Candy de apoyarla en todo lo que decia, estoy mas que seguro que se llevaran muy bien, ademas de que Eleonor ordenó que consintieran a la pecosa con lo que quisera de cenar, mmm… creo que debi haber pedido otro deseo- se dijo sonriendo- …que me pagaran muy bien con el estreno de la obra seria fantastico necesitaré todo una cuarto lleno de viveres para cuando me case con Candy con lo tragona que es.

******************TyC****************

A la mañana siguiente

Toc Toc

-adelante

-buen día Candy

-buen día Sra. Backer… digo Eleonor- rectificó la pecosa al recordar que prefería que la llamara Eleonor

-¿Cómo has dormido?- preguntó la actriz

-muy bien Eleonor gracias ¿y usted durmió bien?

-claro, dormí como un bebé, ya estas lista Candy?

-Lista?- preguntó la pecosa extrañada

-si, Terry me dijo que hoy te llevara al teatro a los ensayos ¿no te comentó nada?

-no, no me dijo nada, ¿pero de verdad me llevara a los ensayos?- preguntó la rubia emocionada

-claro, ordenes son ordenes- sonrió la dama- dijo Terry que después te llevará él a comer luego pasaré por ti para llevarte a pasear y el vendrá para la cena

-valla Terry piensa en todo

-así es, no quiere que por nada del mundo te aburras por que el no podrá estar contigo por los ensayos, así que bajemos a desayunar para partir lo antes posible, Terry ya debe de tener mas o menos dos horas ensayando

-¡¿dos horas? , si apenas son las nueve

-así son los ensayos Candy, empiezan desde temprano y terminan hasta el atardecer- contestó la actriz con una sonrisa

-V A Y A- deletreo cada letra sorprendida- ha de terminar agotado

-así es, pero anda Candy termina de cambiarte para que bajemos a desayunar

******************TyC*****************

Chicago

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- preguntó Stear

-me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que me he esforzado mucho por tratar de recordar algo mas- contestó el rubio al levantarse de la cama

-el Dr. Te ha dicho que no te esfuerces, los recuerdos ya están empezando a llegar poco a poco y en unos días seguro habrás recuperado la memoria por completo y le darás una grata sorpresa a Candy

-si, tienes razón- contestó el rubio- y ustedes como durmieron, se pudieron acomodar en la habitación de Candy?

-yo dormí muy bien la cama de Candy es muy cómoda y Archie dijo que durmió de maravilla- contestó el pelinegro

-gracias por quedarse muchachos

-para eso son los amigos Albert, mañana volveremos a la mansión hay que aprovechar que la tía abuela esta en Lakewood- dijo guiñándole el ojo- anda levántate seguro te hará falta comer algo, Archie te ha preparado algo delicioso

-¿Archie, cocinar?, eso si lo tengo que ver- sonrió el ojiazul al imaginarse al elegante del grupo en la cocina y con delantal

-escuché eso Albert!- se escuchó la voz del castaño- yo soy un excelente cocinero- gritó desde la cocina

-eso espero, no quiero morir envenenado después de que me he salvado de hacerlo con la comida de Candy- dijo Albert riendo

-Albert ha llegado una carta desde New York- dijo Stear dirigiendose al rubio- y parece ser que es de Terry

-que raro de Terry?

******************TyC***************

New York

-Terry, hoy se te ve de muy buen humor- dijo la ojiazul después de terminar el ensayo del balcón

-estoy de muy buen humor- contestó el castaño con una sonrisa a lo que Susana se sonrojó al admirar lo guapo que lucia el actor al sonreír

-y se puede saber que te tiene así?- se atrevió a preguntar

-no cuentes con tanta suerte Susana, no por que este de buen humor significa que tengo que contestar tus entrometidas preguntas- contestó el chico alejándose pero sin borrar la sonrisa que tenia dibujada desde que se había levantado de la cama

-"valla si que esta raro, nunca le he visto a Terry sonreír tanto desde que lo conozco, a de ser por que hoy ha vuelto a los ensayos"- pensó Susana al ver como se alejaba- "tal vez hoy sea mi oportunidad para invitarlo a comer!"

*****************TyC***************

-Charles, la Sra. Backer vendrá junto con una señorita- dijo el castaño al guardia del teatro- y quiero que las pases inmediatamente a las butacas por favor

-si Sr. Grandchester como usted diga- contestó el muchacho

*****************TyC***************

-chicos veinte minutos de descanso!- dijo el directo al grupo de actores- lo están haciendo muy bien!

-"bien le diré ahora"- pensó Susana al ver a unos metros al castaño mirando hacia las butacas- Terry?-le llamó , el chico giro bruscamente obsequiándole una sonrisa encantadora que sintió como su corazón palpitó estrepitosamente- yo…- comenzó a caminar hacia él estrujándose las manos

-Candy!- exclamó el chico, la ojiazul se quedó estática al escuchar ese nombre, vio como el castaño avanzaba hacia su dirección y para su desilusión como la paso de lado, giro levemente y entonces pudo ver a la chica rubia y de cabello rizado, pudo también darse cuenta que esa encantadora sonrisa no era dirigida a ella sino a … - Candy! Que bueno que ya estan aquí! tienes rato que llegaste?- escuchó como la voz de Terry era dulce y suave al hablarle- y mi madre?- fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de salir corriendo mientras contenía las lagrimas que luchaban por salir

***************TyC**************

-hace un momento que acabamos de llegar, tu madre se retiró dijo que iría por mi a donde le has pedido- contestó la chica cándidamente mientras observaba al chico de pies a cabeza

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó el castaño al notar el escrutinio de su pecosa

-ese es tu traje de Romeo?

-si este es, verdad que se me ve bien, seré el Romeo más apuesto que jamás hayan visto en el teatro- dijo el chico petulantemente

-si… te queda muy bien- contestó haciéndose la indiferente tragándose las palabras que luchaban por delatar lo guapo que le parecía el actor con su fino traje de Romeo- seguro que después de la obra tendrás muchas mas admiradoras aparte de las que ya tienes- dijo con un dejo de celos

-tal vez, pero eso a mi no me interesa, la única admiradora que yo quiero es una pecosa que le gusta trepar árboles- contestó Terry con un guiño a lo que sonrió ampliamente

-mas te vale Grandchester- dijo la pecosa divertida

-sabes Candy que estas cometiendo un delito con ese vestido?- preguntó el chico con seriedad

-¿un delito, cual delito?- preguntó la pecosa mirándose el vestido color verde que había comprado antes de viajar a Broadway

-si, es un delito que hoy luzcas mas encantadora que nunca, ese color de vestido te queda sencillamente hermoso hace resaltar lo bello de tus ojos

-Terry!- se sonrojó la rubia violentamente, podía sentir como su cara ardía ante la intensa mirada de su novio

-chicos reúnanse seguiremos con el ensayo!- se escuchó la voz del director

-que te parece si te sientas en primera fila? De ahí podrás ver bien los ensayos y después me dices que tal te pareció

-muy bien, te veré desde aquí, vigilaré que esa actriz- señaló Candy con la barbilla a Susana que los observaba fijamente- no se sobrepase contigo

-vamos señorita celosa, toma asiento y en un rato mas iremos a almorzar

******************TyC***************

-"Terry no deja de mirar a aquella chica, por eso estaba feliz, por que ella ya había llegado a New York"- pensaba Susana mientras el actor recitaba sus líneas- "seguro que es a ella a quien se las dice, su voz es diferente cuando le habla y ahora esta actuando de igual manera"

-Susana siguen tus líneas!- escuchó como le dijo el director- Susana!

-ehh si… si, lo siento- se disculpó la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos- Ro… Romeo, Romeo, eres tú… Ro.. Ro..meo

-¡Susana concéntrate!- la reprendió el director con voz enérgica

-lo siento Robert

*******************TyC***************

-Terry es una maravilla la obra, seguro que será todo un éxito- dijo la chica alegremente al ver como se acercaba el castaño

-Julieta anda en otro mundo, tuvimos que repetir la misma escena tres veces por que olvidó sus lineas- dijo Terry irritado

-pero de todos modos es una maravilla, sólo a de estar agotada de tanto ensayar

-posiblemente, pero mas le vale que no le pase eso en pleno estreno, si le sucede no lo contará…- dijo Terry en tono amenazante haciendo sonreir a la pecosa– … bueno vamos sólo me cambiaré y nos iremos.

******************TyC******************

-valla, esta nevando- dijo el castaño ayudandole a poner a la pecosa el abrigo

-que bien me encanta la nieve!-exclamó la chica al pie de la puerta

-espérame aquí pecosa- dijo el actor enfundándose en su inseparable gorra y la abrigadora bufanda- iré por el auto lo dejé a dos calles de aquí

-mejor voy contigo

-pero Candy no quiero que vallas a enfermar, mejor espérame aquí

- yo iré contigo y no me convencerás de lo contrario

-esta bien pecosa pero abrígate bien, toma ponte mi bufanda

-no, así estoy bien Terry

-no discutas y acepta la bufanda, sino te la pones aquí me esperas- sententeció el chico

-bien, pero si te reconocen luego no me eches la culpa- refunfuño la pecosa haciéndose la indignada aceptando la bufanda que le ofrecía el castaño- vamos

-te vez encantadora- sonrió el chico tomándola por los hombros saliendo del teatro empezando a caminar

-de verdad? siento que me pica- se quejó

-si muy pero muy encantadora- contestó el muchacho tiernamente y mirando hacia los lados comprobando que no eran observados se aventuró a robarle un beso a esos calidos labios que tenia ganas de sentir desde que la había visto por la mañana

-Terry nos van a ver!- se ruborizó la pecosa mirando a ambos lados

-no importa, ¡que sepan que nos amamos!

-Terry!

-Que sepa todo Broadway que yo Terrence Grandchester amo a Candice White!- exclamó el muchacho a lo cuatro vientos sonriendo mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y comenzaba a correr junto con ella

-Terry!

-corre Candy corre- decía el chico sonriente-" soy tan feliz de tenerte aquí!"

**Mientras tú y yo nos refugiamos en la eternidad**

**No siento frío cerca de ti**

**Dentro de mí brilla el sol**

**Se cae el cielo y que más da**

**Tenemos nuestro mundo**

**El día sigue siendo azul**

**Si estamos juntos**

**No importa nada mas**

**que en ti jamás será invierno**

**Invierno**

**Tanto ruido tanta soledad**

**gente que corre sin parar**

**Tras la puerta ese universo de infinita paz**

**Necesito la calma que tú me das**

**Se cae el cielo y que más da**

**Tenemos nuestro mundo**

**El día sigue siendo azul**

**Si estamos juntos**

**No importa nada más que lo que tú me das**

**Nubes viento miedo lluvia**

**Noches grises ni una luna por tu invierno de oscuridad**

**Tú me besas tú me curas**

**tu calor y tu ternura no me dejan en paz**

**Invierno**

**Invierno**

**Invierno**

**Se cae el cielo y que más da**

**Tenemos nuestro mundo**

**El día sigue siendo azul**

**Si estamos juntos**

**No importa nada más que en ti jamás será**

**Se cae el cielo y que más da**

**El día sigue siendo azul**

**Se cae el cielo y que más da**

**Tenemos nuestro mundo**

-"soy tan feliz de amarte y sentirme amado por ti que lo que quiero es disfrutar a cada instante de este mundo" ¡Te amo Candy Te amo!- seguía repitiendo mientras reían

-yo también te amo Terry!- contestó la chica- y nunca quiero separarme de ti

-¿nunca Candy?- preguntó el castaño deteniéndose

-nunca Terry

-entonces quédate, quédate conmigo aquí en Broadway, se mi esposa Candy, se mi esposa- lo había dicho al fin lo había dicho tal vez no era la mejor forma de decirlo pero si sabia que era el mágico momento que esperaba, antes de que la chica contestara la tomo nuevamente en sus brazos y la beso fundiendo sus tiernos labios juntos con los de ella.

****************TyC**************

Acaso había escuchado bien no podía ser posible el amor de su vida pidiendole matrimonio a otra chica que no era ella- esto debe de ser una pesadilla no puede ser verdad- murmuró Susana marlow al ver la romantica escena- no lo permitiré Terry tiene que ser mio, el no se puede casar con otra, no, no puede, yo impediré que esa chica se quede con lo que por destino me corresponde EL AMOR DE TERRY.

C O N T I N U A R A …..

BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO.

NOTA 1: EN EL MANGA CANDY ES UNA MALA COCINERA LO CONTRARIO AL ANIME QUE LA PECOSA COCINABA MUY BIEN Y COMO PODRÁN VER YO TOMÉ LA PARTE DEL MANGA

NOTA2: COMO VEN DIVIDI LA SECUENCIA DE LAS PLATICAS PARA RESUMIRLAS UN POCO Y NO HACER TAN EXTENSAS LAS CONVERSACIONES.

CANCION:INVIERNO DE REIK

LEYJAR GRANDCHESTER

ANITA-ASAKURA

ANTTEALB

NELLY

MARIE GRANDCHESTER ANDREW

JOSEPHINEPOTTER

MARY DESDE CHILE

CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER

KRIKAESAV

DAYANNA

RUBITA50

STEPHANIE GRANDCHESTER

DAYANNA MIGUIX NO TE PREOCUPES NIÑA YA TE EXTRAÑABA POR ACA.

CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER AKI TIENES UN NUEVO CAPITULO NIÑA ESPERO KE TE GUSTE

NIÑAS GRAX POR LEER SEGUIREMOS POR AKI

ELI DE GRANDCHESTER


	15. Comprometidos

CAPITULO 15: COMPROMETIDOS

CHICAGO

-valla si es una carta de Terry!- dijo Albert inspeccionando el sobre que le había dado Stear- mmm... pero esta fechada hace cuatro días

-entonces la mandó antes de que Candy llegara a New York

-así parece ser, si que se debió haber llevado una sorpresa con la llegada de Candy- dijo Archie sonriendo mientras salía de la cocina con el desayuno en mano.

-la leerás Albert?- preguntó Stear

-no lo creo esta carta va dirigida a Candy, aunque me imagino que es el pasaje para New York, Candy me comentó que en estos días se lo mandaría- contestó el rubio colocando la misiva sobre la mesa- oye Archie eso no huele tan mal- dijo el chico cambiando de tema

-¿Cómo que "eso"?- preguntó Archie ofendido- "eso" mi querido Albert es el delicioso desayuno que preparé para los tres, así que siéntate en la mesa y prueba- dijo ofreciéndole un plato

-emm, bueno a simple vista se ve bien- susurró Albert escudriñando de cerca el plato

-y no sólo se ve bien también SABE BIEN- aseguró el castaño-a si que come o se enfriara

-uyyy! Hasta pareces su esposa Archie- se burló Stear

-Stear!- lo reprendieron Archie y Albert al unísono al momento que este soltaba una estruendosa carcajada

*******************************TyC******************************

NEW YORK

-Que dices Candy aceptas casarte conmigo?- preguntó Terry a escasos centímetros de los labios de la rubia

-Terry- murmuró la chica aun sin salir de su asombro, ¡al fin, al fin había escuchado las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar!, Terry la miraba con expectación esperaba su respuesta y ella sin siquiera poder mover un músculo de la emoción no podía mover la boca para articular la palabra deseada y mucho menos al sentir el calido aliento del chico golpear su rostro, eso si que la desarmaba

-¿Candy?- le llamó el castaño al ver el estado catatónico en que se encontraba su novia- ¿Candy estas bien?- preguntó dándole unos pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla- ¡¿Candy?- ahora fue total su desesperación al ver como los ojos de la chica se tornaban acuosos dejando derramar las saladas perlas inundando sus sonrosadas mejillas- ¿Candy? Lo siento, tal vez es demasiado pronto , no te preocupes yo entiendo no tienes que decir nada- dijo el castaño secando las mejillas de la pecosa- pero ya no llores, me mata verte llorar- dijo tristemente el chico abrazándola- no creí que esto te pusiera tan triste- murmuró con violines en la voz

-¿pero que dices?- preguntó la pecosa separándose del chico al fin reaccionando - ¡este es el día mas feliz de mi vida!- sonrió ampliamente pero sin evitar que sus ojos siguieran derramando mas lagrimas

-¿y entonces por que lloras?- preguntó el muchacho confundido

-lloro, lloro de felicidad Terry, ser tu esposa es lo que mas deseo en la vida- confesó Candy abrazándose nuevamente a él

-de verdad Candy?- preguntó

-si Terry

-entonces eso es un si?

-si!, acepto Terry, acepto ser tu esposa- dijo la pecosa aferrandose aun mas a él

-Candy- susurró el chico mientras la levantaba en el aire y comenzaba a darle vueltas- me haces el hombre mas feliz- reían, reían con ternura y felicidad, sus risas se entremezclaban en el susurro del frío viento invernal olvidando que eran bañados por los helados copos de nieve, eso para ellos no importaba, claro que no, sólo importaba que el calido sentimiento de su corazón los acompañaba e inundaba- espera- se detuvo de pronto el castaño

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la pecosa

-falta lo mas importante- dijo el chico mientras colocaba la rodilla derecha sobre la blanca nieve- esto lo tengo que hacer bien

-Terry…- Candy lo miraba sorprendida

-Candy ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- preguntó mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de su pecosa

-si Terry, si quiero- contestó la rubia con voz calida y firme sin poder evitar nuevamente derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, el castaño sonrió y colocó suavemente en el dedo anular un anillo adornado con hermoso zafiro- oh Terry! no… no debiste

-claro que debí,- sonrió el castaño incorporándose- pero no te preocupes el día del anuncio del compromiso te daré uno mucho mas hermoso,- dijo orgullosamente- este anillo era de mi abuela la madre de Eleonor, así que como tradición tenia que darte este primero, pero te compraré uno mucho mas lindo para que toda la alta sociedad lo vea

-Terry eso no es necesario, este anillo me encanta- dijo la rubia alegremente- y me gusta mas al saber que era de tu abuela

-de todos modos te compraré otro- dijo el chico guiñándole

**********************************TyC******************************

-no, no, esto no puede estar pasando, Terry no se puede casar con ella, no puede, no puede- decía Susana Marlowe al encerrarse en su habitación- tengo que hacer algo , el es mío, yo lo sé, esa chica no le merece, es tan poca cosa, sin clase, ella ni siquiera me llega a los talones, tengo que hacer que se den cuenta que no son el uno para el otro que yo soy la única que lo puede hacer feliz ¿pero como, pero como?- se preguntaba desesperadamente cegada por la impotencia del perder al hombre al que decía amar.

**********************************TyC******************************

-Terry hijo que bueno que llegaste la cena ya esta lista

-buenas noches madre- saludó el castaño- que bueno muero de hambre

-si me imagino, Candy me dijo que no tuvieron tiempo de ir a comer

-¿y te dijo por que?- pregunto el chico fingiendo indiferencia

- en realidad no, pero ya me supongo que cosas mas importantes tienen los enamorados como para olvidarse de comer- dijo la dama pícaramente codeando a su primogénito

-madre!- exclamó el chico sonrojado- no es lo que te imaginas!

-no, yo no me imagino nada, ni me lo quiero imaginar

-mamá!

-jajajajaja Terry, si vieras tu cara,- se burló la dama, adoraba sacar a su hijo de sus casillas y si era sonrojándolo mucho mejor- no te preocupes he visto el anillo, aun no le he preguntado nada pero con sólo vérselo me imagino que ya le has pedido matrimonio

-si- contestó el muchacho aun sin salir de su bochorno

-y por lo que veo a aceptado…

-Terry!- se escuchó la cantarina voz que provenía desde las escaleras, el chico al levantar la vista vislumbró a su hermosa dama ataviada en un lindo vestido color durazno que se le ceñía preciosamente a su angosta cintura, y por primera vez vio como sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo exquisitamente delicioso- Terry has llegado!- la chica sin poder evitar pensar en la particular propuesta que le había hecho apenas unos hora el chico se arrojó a sus brazos efusivamente

-Candy!- el muchacho también sintiendo lo mismo la estrechó fuertemente como si no se hubieran visto en siglos- te vez hermosa- le susurró al oído

-en verdad? – Preguntó sonrojada- tu madre me ha comprado el vestido esta tarde y me a maquillado

-si, yo no miento, te vez HER MO S A- dijo pausadamente cada silaba

-ejem, ejem- carraspeo Eleonor- lamento interrumpir par de tortolitos pero la cena ya esta por servirse- los chicos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante la efusividad de su encuentro, por suerte Terry había aguantado las ganas de besarla pues temía dañar el leve maquillaje de la chica.

-entonces vamos bellas damas- dijo el Castaño ofreciéndoles el brazo

******************************TyC***************************

-Patty?-llamó Annie abandonando por un momento su costura

-si Annie?

-Candy debe de estar que no cabe de felicidad

-ya lo creo,- aseguró la castaña desviando la vista del libro que leía- estaba tan emocionada cuando se fue

-¿tu crees que Terry le proponga matrimonio?- le preguntó la pelinegra

-tal vez, se les ve tan enamorados que no lo dudaría- contestó la chica

-que romántico!, Candy tiene tanta suerte!- exclamó Annie

-tu también la tienes Annie, tienes a Archie que te quiere

-si, lo sé pero él no me ve como Terry mira a Candy- contestó la chica bajando la mirada

-claro que no, cada quien tiene diferente formas de demostrar su amor, Archie te lo demuestra protegiéndote y preocupándose por ti

-si tienes razón, esa es la forma de Archie de demostrar que me quiere- dijo la pelinegra tratando de sonreír aunque ella misma sabia que el menor de los Cornwell aun no la veía como un hombre veía a una mujer- "Archie seguirás enamorado de Candy?- se preguntó la chica interiormente retomando nuevamente su costura

***********************TyC***************************

-y así que Candy y tu cayeron al lago Michigan?- preguntó Albert conteniendo la risa después de que Stear le había contado como es que él y la pecosa se habían conocido

-si, mi auto quedó hundido en aquel lago- contestó el pelinegro haciendo un puchero con pesar- ni pensar que me costo tanto construirlo

-jajajajaja- soltaron la carcajada Archie y Albert imaginando a Stear y a Candy empapados tratando de no hundirse junto con el auto

-hey chicos no se burlen!- les reclamó Stear- ese auto era un original "Alistear Cornwell"

-¿y después que paso?- preguntó Albert divertido

-pues tuvimos que regresar caminando, pero para que no se burlaran los Leagan de Candy por demorarse le mostré un atajo entre unos árboles…

-…y como es una gatita, seguramente los cruzó con maestría

-esta de dudarse?

-jajajajajaja- rieron al unísono los tres chicos

-Y tu Archie como la conociste?- preguntó Albert al menor de los Cornwell

-yo… yo la conocí en el lago que está cerca de la mansión de las rosas- suspiró el chico remontándose a la mejor época de su corta vida- yo dormía en una barca pero ella tan despistada como siempre no se dio cuenta y tiró de la cadena donde descansaba, la corriente me arrastraba y me lazó la mano para que no fuera arrastrado aun mas, como dije siempre ha sido una gatita- volvió a suspirar- una muy hermosa gatita…

Los chicos habían percibido la añoranza con que hablaba Archie de Candy, Stear conocía la verdad, su hermano menor al igual que él, amaban a esa niña pecosa que había llegado a sus vidas a alegrarlas plenamente, aunque el pelinegro había logrado encontrar otra clase de amor en Patricia O'brien sabia que su hermano aun seguía pensando en su prima política, y quien no? Si hasta él a veces era traicionado por el amor que trataba de guardar en el fondo de su corazón.

Albert por su parte veía como los hermanos Cornwell estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, él ya suponía los sentimientos que los chicos guardaban por su joven amiga pero ahora lo acaba de confirmar Los Cornwell amaban a Candice White, admiraba su entereza por apoyar a su amiga en las buenas y en las malas sin poner de por medio los sentimientos que le profesaban, sabían que Candy amaba a Terry y aun así la apoyaron en su partida a New York.

-"son verdaderos amigos"- pensó Albert contemplando la mirada perdida en el tiempo de los chicos

Stear y Archie sabían que su amor hacia la rubia era imposible y que Candy jamás se debía enterar de esos sentimientos que le guardaban, ella seria feliz al lado de Terry si ese era su deseo y ellos estarían allí para apoyarla.

Siempre fuiste para mi

Un deseo sin cumplir

Esa clase de mujer

Que no podras dejar de querer

Que tiene sobre ti

Todo el poder

He Pensado en suplicar

Un sorbo de tu intimidad

He soñado con beber

En las fuentes de tu piel

Y ver amanecer alli despues

Pero nunca lo sabras

Nunca lo sospecharas

Me tendras en un rincon

Disimulando mi dolor

Y tu estaras con el

Besandote con el

Y no adivinaras este amor jamas

Es inutil repetir

Que me muero por ti

Y en el silencio de mi voz

Te grito con el corazon

Nadie te amara

Igual que yo

Pero nunca lo sabras

Nunca lo sospecharas

Me tendras en un rincon

Disimulando mi dolor

Y tu estaras con el

Besandote con el

Y no adivinaras este amor jamas

Pero nunca lo sabras

Nunca lo sospecharas

Me tendras en un rincon

Disimulando mi dolor

Y tu estaras con el

Besandote con el

Y no adivinaras este amor jamas

Pero nunca lo sabras

Nunca lo sospecharas

Me tendras en un rincon

Disimulando mi dolor

Y tu estaras con el

Besandote con el

Y no adivinaras este amor jamas

**************************************TyC**********************************

-aaachuuuu!

-salud

-tus amigos deben de estar acordándose de ti- dijo Eleonor ofreciéndole un pañuelo

-usted cree?- preguntó la rubia aceptando el ofrecimiento

-bueno eso dicen algunas personas, que estornudas sin razón cuando se están acordando o hablando de ti…

-….oh también podría se por que estuvimos demasiado tiempo bajo la nieve- completó el castaño- mañana a primera hora iras al Doctor

-pero Terry yo soy enfermera y…

-no por que seas enfermera significa que seas inmune a las enfermedades

-bueno no, pero si yo estuviera por enfermar lo sabría y…

-y nada, mañana irás, o te llevaré a rastras a la hora el almuerzo- sentenció el castaño

-y hablando de almuerzo- recordó Eleonor- aun no me has enseñado que tal te luce tu anillo de compromiso

-oh Eleonor, lo siento- se excuso la pecosa apenada- pero quería decirle ya que estuviera Terry

-no te preocupes Candy, déjenme felicitarlos- dijo la dama levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba sentada tomando el té

-gracias Señora.- agradeció la chica respondiendo a la felicitación con un tímido abrazo

-y para cuando será la boda?- preguntó la boda despues de felicitar a su hijo

-aun no lo sabemos madre, quisiera que el anuncio del compromiso fuera el día de la recepción del estreno pero ocupo hablar con el famoso tío abuelo primero para pedirle la mano de su hija adoptiva- contestó el castaño

-creo que eso será imposible- dijo la pecosa preocupada- según eh escuchado el tío abuelo esta desaparecido y…

-bueno pero si no, hablaré con la Sra. Andrey de ser necesario, me enteré que tu familia fue invitada al estreno por el alcalde de la ciudad-contestó el actor decidido

-enserio?

-si, así que vallase preparando señorita Andrey por que su apellido cambiara muy pronto a Grandchester- sonrió el chico tomando la mano de su ahora prometida para darle un calido beso en el dorso.

-entonces Candy, tenemos que empezar a ver done será la boda, los invitados, la comida, las bebidas, la recepción, absolutamente todo, mañana haré una cita con la mejor modista de vestidos de novia que hay en la ciudad y…

-mamá, para, tranquila, que nos mareas con tanta palabrería- dijo Terry divertido al ver la emoción de su madre.

***************************TyC***********************

Toc Toc

- que sucede?- preguntó Archie a la anciana que tocaba con desesperación la puerta

-joven, es que sucedió una desgracia…- hablaba agitadamente la viejita- el… el hermano de la señorita Candy

-hablé ya señora, ¿qué le pasó a Albert?- le apresuró el chico al recordar que los vecinos conocían al rubio como el hermano de Candy

-el joven Albert fue arrollado por un auto….

C O N T I N U A R A…


	16. UNA VERDAD

CAPITULO 16: UNA VERDAD

-Pero valla muchacho, si que te lo tenias guardado- escuchó decir a Robert Hathaway mientras este le palmeaba la espalda fuertemente haciéndolo trastabillar

-eh?

-la verdad es que me diste una gran sorpresa, no comprendo que siendo tu tan serio hayas…

-para Robert para, que no entiendo de que diablos me estas hablando!- interrumpió el castaño

-pues de que va a ser? – preguntó mostrando el diario matinal como si en el estuviera la respuesta obvia

-¿pero que tiene que ver el periódico?

-Terry si es de lo que habla todo New York!, como es que no lo sabes?, si tu eres el principal implicado!- sonrió Robert señalando el gran encabezado de la pagina principal de espectáculos, el chico lo tomó inmediatamente comenzando a leer

"TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER PIDE MATRIMONIO

A HERMOSA SEÑORITA"

"EL ACTOR TERRENCE (QUE PROXIMAMENTE INTERPRETARA ROMEO EN LA ACTUAL OBRA QUE SE ESTA PREPARANDO BAJO LA DIRECCION DEL FAMOSO ROBERT HATAWAY) SEGÚN NUESTRAS FUENTES PARECE QUE A SENTADO CABEZA, PUES EL DIA DE AYER SE LE VIO TOMADO DE LA MANO DE UNA SEÑORITA RUBIA Y AL POCO RATO SE LE VIO AL TALENTOSO ACTOR ARRODILLANDOSE ANTE LA CHICA PIDIENDOLE MATRIMONIO SIN IMPORTARLE QUE VARIAS PERSONAS LOS OBSERVABA, A LO QUE PODEMOS AGREGAR: ¡EN HORA BUENA!"

-Oh pero no me di cuenta que había un fotógrafo-murmuró al observar con detenimiento la imagen donde él aparecía arrodillado ante una emocionada Candy- de hecho no me di cuenta que hubiera gente alrededor- rectificó

-pero claro muchacho, así es el amor y me dirás el nombre de la afortunada?

-se… se llama Candy- contestó el muchacho tímidamente, ahora percatándose de las miradas de sus compañeros que seguro ya se habían enterado de la noticia.

-nombre muy dulce, imagino que así debe de ser la chica- dijo el hombre dándole un guiño

-claro que si- contestó Terry sonrojándose tenuemente

-te felicito muchacho, y para cuando será la boda?

-aun no lo sabemos, antes que nada tengo que pedirle su mano al padre adoptivo

-entonces date prisa, por que por lo visto los periódicos se te adelantaron

-si, lo haré cuando antes

*********************TyC******************

-el tío abuelo William- murmuraba un meditabundo Archie sentado en una banca del hospital santa Juana – Albert es el tío abuelo- dijo nuevamente aun sin poder creer de lo que en la noche anterior de había enterado

FLASH BACK

- que sucede?- preguntó Archie a la anciana que tocaba con desesperación la puerta

-joven, es que sucedió una desgracia…- hablaba agitadamente la viejita- el… el hermano de la señorita Candy

-hablé ya señora, ¿qué le pasó a Albert?- le apresuró el chico al recordar que los vecinos conocían al rubio como el hermano de Candy

-el joven Albert fue arrollado por un auto…

-¿pero que dice? Si hace un momento que se fue

-no, no lo sé, yo so lo vi cuando era levantado

-en donde esta?- preguntó el chico

-lo acaban de llevar a una pequeña clínica cercana, sígame

-Stear, Stear!

-¿Qué pasa Archie?

-Albert ha sido atropellado, vamos, tenemos que ir- y sin esperar respuesta corrió siguiendo a la anciana

-no debimos permitir que fuera el solo a la panadería- decía Stear mientras corrían- no debimos

-Señorito Stear, Señorito Archie!- una voz familiar los detuvo desde un auto negro

-George!

-señoritos he venido a buscarlos, la Sra. Elroy acaba de llegar de Lakewood y pregunta por ustedes y…

-no es el momento George, tenemos algo urgente- dijo Archie comenzando a correr nuevamente, pues a pesar de que los guiaba una anciana esta se desplazaba muy rápido y apenas si la podía localizar llegando a una pequeña casa

-Señoritos!- llamó nuevamente George siguiéndoles

Toc Toc

Llamaron a la puerta de la pequeña clínica que llevaba como nombre "la clínica feliz"

-pase- se escuchó la voz de un hombre

-Albert!- exclamaron los hermanos al unísono al percatarse de Albert quien yacía en la modesta cama

-señoritos pero que…- la voz de George había cesado al observar al joven rubio

-lo siento George pero es un amigo y… George, George estas bien?- preguntó Stear al ver la palidez del hombre

-Wi… William- tartamudeo sin responder a Stear- Joven William, pero que le ha pasado?

-William?, George creo que lo estas confundiendo el se llama Albert- dijo Archie corrigiendo al hombre

-Joven William que alegría haberlo encontrado- murmuró George- ¿pero que le a sucedido?

-George, no entiendo por que lo llamas William, el es el amigo de Candy, perdió la memoria en Italia y …

-dice que perdió la memoria?, tenemos que llevarlo rápidamente a un hospital, la Sra. Elroy estará muy feliz de saberlo con vida.

-George por favor podrías explicarnos que sucede?- preguntó Stear sin comprender

El hombre sacudió levemente la cabeza- ahora no- primero debemos atenderlo

-si me permiten les puedo asegurar que el joven se encuentra bien- dijo un hombre mayor rechoncho y un con un bigote ancho algo canoso- sólo esta desmayado, se dio un buen golpe en la acera, pero si lo que escuché es verdad, sobre lo de su memoria, les aseguro que con este golpe tal vez empiece a recordar

George asintió dándole las gracias y se dispuso a pagar sus honorarios para después con ayuda del chofer trasladar a Albert al auto, pues los hermanos Cornwell aun no entendían el por que de tantas atenciones por parte de George y sobre todo por que le llamaba William?, al llegar al hospital santa Juana Albert fue trasladado a la mejor habitación, a lo que George se dispuso a contarles sobre la verdadera identidad de William Albert Andrey a Stear y Archie.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-El tío abuelo William!- exclamó Stear dejándose caer en la banca mas cercana- no lo puedo creer

-yo tampoco, seguro que Candy se llevara una gran sorpresa

-pero dijo George que por el momento no debemos decírselo a Candy

-si lo sé, esperemos que Albert recobre la conciencia tal vez ya recuerde algo

************************TyC***********************

-le dije a Terry que no era necesario llevarme al Dr. Pero es que es tan terco que ni como convencerlo – le decía Candy a Eleonor mientras tomaban el té

-sólo se preocupa, no quiere que te pase nada

-si, entiendo pero…

-Candy! Ya viste lo que dice el New York Times?

-no, ¿Qué dice?

************************TyC**********************

-Robert, no creo que debas felicitar tanto a Terry- dijo Susana al percatarse del periódico que tenia Terry en la mano

- ¿porque Susana?- preguntó Robert frunciendo el ceño

-por que esto no es bueno para la obra, Terry tiene muchas admiradoras al ser soltero y por eso también fue abarrotada la obra del Rey Lear, y ahora que se enteren de "la inminente boda" seguro que ya no les interesara el estreno de Romeo y Julieta

-Susana, esto es algo que no te concierne, así que te pido que no opines- dijo Terry molesto al percatarse de la voz con sorna de Susana al pronunciar "la inminente boda"

-Calma Terry, Susana es cierto que Terry tiene muchas damas como admiradoras, pero también todos sabemos que todo se lo debe a su gran talento, al contrario que se case será mejor para nosotros, ya no será tan gruñón, ni cascarrabias!, seguro que la dulce Candy lo tendrá muy bien controlado- bromeó el hombre haciendo sonreír al castaño y molestando aun mas a la rubia

- como digas Robert, pero no estoy de acuerdo con esa boda

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Terry sarcásticamente- yo no necesito que estés de acuerdo con nada, tu no tienes nada que ver en este asunto, así que por favor cierra tu fea boca!- dijo furioso

-Terry, pero…- los abnegados ojos de Susana se tornaron acuosos- no tiene por que hablarme así yo…- pero antes de que terminara de decir algo, el chico se dio media vuelta y la dejó con la palabra en la boca.

********************TyC*******************

-el Sr. Grandchester se encuentra en este momento ensayando señorita, si gusta puede pasar a las butacas

-si, gracias Charles eso haré

-quiere que la acompañe?

-no es necesario gracias, conozco el camino- el guardia asintió dejando pasar a la pecosa

*****************TyC******************

-Bien muchachos hicieron un excelente trabajo, no olviden que ya esta próxima la obra y tenemos que poner nuestro mejor empeño, es todo por hoy, hasta mañana- dijo Robert

-hasta mañana- dijeron al unísono los jóvenes actores, Terry se dirigió hacia donde sus ojos habían contemplado a su pecosa rubia tomar asiento

-Terry cada vez esta mejor montada la obra- dijo la pecosa acercándose al castaño

-de verdad? Me parece que todavía tenemos que esforzarnos mas- contestó el chico con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba a darle un ligero beso en la mejilla, se ruborizó al contemplar que tanto como tramoyistas y actores los miraban con curiosidad

-todos nos miran, me ponen algo nerviosa- dijo Candy también ruborizada

-has visto el periódico?

-si, lo vimos esta mañana tu madre y yo

-yo casi me voy de espaldas, Robert llegó felicitandome y yo sin saber por que

-jajaja ya imagino tu cara

-JA JA JA- la imitó burlonamente- vamos señorita pecas, aun tengo que cambiarme

-entonces mejor te espero aquí, quiero ver a los tramoyistas trabajar

-bien, ahora vengo, te llevaré a cenar a un nuevo lugar

Candy asintió con su radiante sonrisa y volvió a tomar asiento en la butaca donde solía ver el ensayo, maravillada miró como los trabajadores arreglaban unos detalles en el balcón de Julieta.

**************************TyC************************

-Archie, parece que Albert ha despertado, George esta con él y ha pedido hablar con nosotros -dijo Stear a su hermano quien venia de la cafetería

-habrá recordado?

-no lo sé, vamos no hay que hacer esperar al tío abuelo- dijo el de anteojos mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la habitación del joven rubio

*************************TyC**************************

-hola Candy

-hola- contestó la pecosa con una sonrisa

-me recuerdas? Soy Susana

-si, claro que te recuerdo, ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien, mmm... bueno, yo te quería hablar de algo importante

-de algo importante?

-Candy quiero pedirte que por favor no te cases con Terry

C O N T I N U A R A …

Marie grandchester andrew

Tamborsita333

Kika White

Josephinepotter

Ivy

Anttealb

Anita-asakura

Dayanna

Conny de Grandchester

Judit oO

Horus set

Tarzan con pecas: miwis ke bueno es tenerte por aca jeje, super agentes unidas

CHICAS A TODAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR CON ESTE FIC, LES MANDO UN ABRAZO MUY FUERTE A TODAS.

ELI DE GRANDCHESTER


End file.
